This isn't a Fairytale
by Writing-Fantasy
Summary: The Baskervilles and Vessalious's are family enemies. Alice, not wanting anything to do with her family turns into a total family rebel while Oz is simply just Oz, the good kid. Oz tries befriending Alice, and fails. But how on earth did the two of them end up meeting in secret? How did Alice end up falling for the big idiot? Full Summary inside! PANDORA HEARTS IS LOVE AND LIFE.
1. Smile Back

**New story because I totally love Pandora hearts. AU TIME BITCHES! :3**

**Based off of romeo and Juliet... Sort of...? ANYWAYS STORY AWAITS**

**Summary: **

**The Baskervilles and Vessalious's are family enemies. Alice, not wanting anything to do with her family turns into a total family rebel while Oz is simply just Oz, the good kid. Oz tries befriending Alice, and fails. **

**So how on earth did the two of them end up meeting in secret? **

**How did Alice end up falling for the big idiot? But she'd do anything not to fall for him. she was a rebel, but this was just stupid. **

**Oz finds himself falling for Alice and knows THAT can't be good. But what happens when the to be the Heir to the Nightrays business Joins the story? Gilbert!? how the hell did Oz's Best friend end up in this problem?!  
><strong>

**But that's not even it! Why did Alice's bloodline, an inner demon and a secret conspiracy group have to interfere in her life?! But Then again, Alice has to remember, This isn't a Fairytale. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>ALICE-ALICE-ALICE<em>**

**_The greatest pleasures in life is doing what people say you cannot do -Walter Baghot _**

**SOMEHOW MY LIFE WAS MIXED INTO THIS MESS. **

Okay, sure I know it was stupid to be going against the great and mighty Baskerville family but I am apart of that family and I hated being the dog on the leash.

_Alice be proper._

_Alice walk straighter._

_Alice talk softer._

_Alice, eat like a lady, not a pig. _

Alice do this, Alice do that.

"Alice why.. Why would you do that?" Lacie, my mother questions, eyebrows ceasing together in confusion. "I did it because I wanted to." I snap, turning harshly and storming up the stairs to my large bedroom at the top of the tower.

Alice do this, Alice do that!

My breathing grows louder as I storm up the marble stairs of my stone tower. I hate them. My family cared about their image. Alyss, my twin sister was the heir but I still had to be a perfect child. Eat proper, walk proper, talk proper, be proper. Good grades, good attitude, good looks. No! I don't want that!

Alice do this! Alice do that!

The stairs seemed to grow longer the more I stomp up the stairs, an everlasting hallway like the way they did in a Mario video game as he tries to battle Bowser but doesn't have enough stars.

My bare feet pounds against the steps like they're nothing as I continue to angrily walk to my room in a fit of anger. I hate them. I hate them!

ALICE do this! ALICE do that!

I'm not a puppet you put on a string, not a tortoise that hides in a shell, not a dog on a leash nor a cat in a tree. Not Rapunzel in a tower nor Cinderella locked in the attic. Not Snow white helplessly poisoned or deeply sleeping like Aurora. I am not Belle trapped with a beast nor Anastasia trying to find her family. I am not Pocahontas fighting for peace, I am not Elsa containing powers or Anna desperately saving her sister.

I was not the Hero to the story, nor the villain, because I simply had no story.

* * *

><p>School is the worst. Sure, our family is a mighty, prospering business with no problems at all but that doesn't stop everyone from totally, full out hating me.<p>

My sister is rather popular and loved whilst I am the toy they throw around carelessly.

They say I'm bad luck, that I'm witch. Once long ago in Middle school I tried fighting back and my uniform got blood stained from fighting to much. Since I was all alone they started calling me B-rabbit, B standing for Blood-stained black. All in all forming Blood-stained black rabbit.

I didn't stand out that much which aloud me to sneak through the hallways without being noticed, unlike my sister who's bright white hair shone against everyone else's dull hair. The only thing that made me stand out was my violet eyes but it doesn't really count considering my sister has the same violet eyes.

"Heeey Sis." Alyss prods, poking me with her white finger nail. Nail polish, figures.

"What do you want?" I growl as I pull on my combat boots. Though in school we had to wear uniforms there was free pick Mondays and Fridays where we could wear what we wanted. The rest of the week was spent wearing the unholy uniforms. But, thankfully, today was Monday

"Well, I just wanted to say, I heard Oz Vessalious has joined our school. And since he's a Vessalious we ought to stay away, being our family enemy and all." I glance at Alyss, who is gladly pointing this out. The Vessalious's were the family enemy, not much to my care.

"How do we even know what he's like? We can't just judge him." I snap, glaring at Alyss before rolling my eyes.

"Ohh.. Is little Alice on her period?"

"HEY! I AM NOT! AND WE WERE BORN AT THE SAME TIME, HUGGING EACH OTHER!" I scream, while pointing out we are both the same age.

I'm fuming by the time we get to the bus stop. There's a small crowd but otherwise all is good.

"Alyss-chan! There's a really cute new boy on our stop!" One of Alyss's friends, whom I call Doll #3, exclaims, pointing to the group of teens clumped together.

"What's his name?" Alyss asks eagerly, smirking probably hoping she can cast her-what I like to call-charm spell on whoever this new boy was.

"Oz Vessalious." Doll #3 exclaims.

Alyss huffs before pouting. "That's our family enemy! Gosh darn." Alyss says, pouting even more.

I turn away sitting on the bench near by and plugging my headphones into my ears and blasting 'Mr. Brightside at gravity Falls' mashup by whoever in my ears.

Someone sits next to me, much to my discomfort. I'm really just expecting to sit there and listen to my music when suddenly I'm thrown right off the bench. My headphones fall from my ears and I look up.

"Demon girl shouldn't sit next to you, Oz!" A girl squeals which I quickly recognize as Olivia Cagur. I pause my music as a voice says "Shouldn't you ask her first?" A hand reaches out and clamps around my fingers and a sprinkle of blush covers my cheeks, I can feel it burning my skin. The hands gently helps me up so I'm facing someone, a boy to be more exact. Emerald green eyes sparkle and this boys lips flow into a bigger smile.

"Are you alright? Miss Olivia thought you didn't want to sit here but I thought it'd be best if we'd ask first, so would you like to continue sitting here?"

Attention is all I'm getting and I hate it.

I quickly pull my hand from the boys and huff loudly, crouching to grab my phone which had fallen from my hands when the boy had pulled me up before standing strait again.

I stuff my phone in my pocket, shaking my head in a no. I am about to walk away when the boy suddenly asks "Would you like to be my friend, Miss?" I stop, frozen.

I turn to glare at him, flip him off and hiss "I would hate to be you're goddamn friend, actually." I leave the group of teens in awe at my sudden out burst. I shove past them and wait for the bus, brushing dirt off my skirt.

When I got to school Sharon would be pissed that my outfit had been ruined whilst Leo would say nothing, keeping his nose pushed inside a book, Cheshire would try to calm down Sharon and Break would scold Emily for whatever reason. When the bus arrived I jumped on and sat in the front, closest to the door. Elliot glanced at me. "Oh, hello, dirt Princess." I glare at him, mad at his silly dirt joke.

How we got along and became friends was a mystery.. Well not really, it started when he shared his lunch with me in pre-school and stood up for my in elementary.

He was the only one who could stand me on the bus and actually could stand being my friend along with Sharon, Leo, Cheshire, and Break. Of course there was Alyss but she pretended I didn't exist until we got home where she'd threaten to hurt anyone who touched her 'Baby' sister but act like nothing happened by the time we got to the bus stop.

I could hear an argument about who would sit next to the new kid.

I closed my eyes. "Can I use your shoulder as a pillow, Ell?" I question, opening my eyes and glancing at him. he shrugs. "As long as you don't bother me from my game of Crossy Jungle."

I pause. "I thought it was Crossy ROADS?" I ask. "It is, but my phone doesn't have that so someone ripped it off and made Crossy JUNGLE." Elliot says, ignoring my confusion. I listen to music the whole way to school instead of using Elliot as a pillow for sleep.

* * *

><p>"Kids-"-The teacher still had the guts to call us that, didn't she?-"-We have a new student!"<p>

All heads snapped up as whispers danced across the room. "I hope it's a girl."

"Ughh, we got a girl last time, Fang. I hope it's a boy."

"You always want it to be a boy, Lottie."

I stay quiet as I scribble on my notepad a smiling face.

I stop. Was I sketching the boy from earlier? I stop, pencil ready to turn around to erase. I can't. The smile made me feel a bit better and the eyes made me feel a little hopeful.

"Guy's, Alice is smiling, the demon must be planning something." I hear Lottie whisper to the the class.

I frown, but don't look up. It's a waste of energy to simply glance at her. I close my eyes and try to revision the boy's smiling face. I shake my head quickly. I don't need anymore friends. I'm fine.

The teacher hushes the kids and beckons a teen inside as I glance up to the front of the class. The teacher walks outside, trying to get the new teenager inside. Something hits the side of my head. Three folded notes flutter to my desk. Two are regular squares while one is the shape of a tea cup, Breaks signature note. I open the two normal folded ones first.

_Alice is a nobody. Alice is a shadow. Alice is a demon whom no one wants to follow. _

I do nothing but throw it into the garbage can in the corner of the room close to my desk (Seeing as my desk is in the corner of the room).

I open the second one.

_Alice, do you really think flipping off a guy is gonna win you his heart? Aww, does stupid little Alice really think she has a chance with anyone? How cute. You should really give up, no one wants a demon girl. With no love at all, Olivia. _

I sigh, that one was kind of expected. I throw that one away too. I shake my head before opening Break's note.

_Just know there are tons of guys who would love you, not here at this school but somewhere else. P.S I hope you read Olivia's not this first because this was a follow up to prove her wrong thing. Now Emily's saying I'm being a complete idiot for telling you this. Oh! Now she's saying you're going to think I like you. Ughh, typical Emily. _

I smiled at Break's note. Considering he sat next to Olivia he knew what she was writing, he says Emily always looks over her shoulder.

The teacher entered the room a boy following closely behind her.

My eyes widened.

_No. No! NO! _

I gulped and hoped he wouldn't notice me. The teenage boy was the boy from earlier.

Golden hair crowned the top of his head. His pale but slightly tan skin glowed in the warm sun that had appeared out of no where. His sparkling emerald green wandered the room and he had a simple smile on his face.

"Introduce yourself." The teacher says.

"I'm Oz Vessalious, your new classmate, please take care of me." He smiles wider, bowing quickly causing the girls to swoon madly over him like a flock of chickens crowd against a piece of corn.

I just roll my eyes at his greeting.

"Oz, take a seat by Alice. Alice pl-" The Teacher doesn't even finish her sentence before protests break out.

"Why does Oz have to sit by Demon girl!?"

"She's bad luck! Don't let her contaminate Oz-sama!"

"He should sit by me."

"No, by me!"

Oz wears an expression I know well, because I'm wearing it.

Discomfort. He doesn't like being fought over like a toy.

I slam my fist into my desk suddenly, shocking the class and myself. The room is silent.

I open my mouth to speak, I'm scaring myself but I know what I'm doing.

"Do you even think Oz likes being fought over?" I question the class, eyes sweeping over them. My voice is calm now, but it won't be for long. "Do you people even think that he's not a prize to be won? He's a human being for god sake! He's not a toy to play tug-a-war with your sibling for. He's not the last chocolate bar in the world. He's a living, breathing human." I pause and take a breath.

"Have any of you even heard what he's got to say? Like who knows, maybe he doesn't want to sit by me, maybe he does! It doesn't matter because you aren't playing God. You don't get to choose, Oz does. You're not CONTROLLING him, he CONTROLS himself. This isn't a video game, Oz is not the character you control to run around, accidentally kill several times and he automatically comes back to life." I'm fuming, angry. My voice is raising to a yell.

"This is not a game where you can just repeatedly come back and look the same because we're all growing and Oz isn't going to have the same decisions more than once. You're not pulling the strings to his life, he is! Do any of you ever care about other peoples opinions?! Have, for once, I don't know, put yourself in a someone else's shoes? Have you ever thought about how that person might feel?!" I yell. I'm mad, furious. I breath loudly out my nose.

"No. No you don't." I snap, crossing my arms. "Because here you are right now, controlling Oz like a puppet. Oz isn't the only one you've controlled, I'm NOT a demon, I'm NOT bad luck. I'm a HUMAN, breathing living, I have a beating heart, I have emotions, have any of you thought of that?! Have any of you looked at someone and thought, for once that what you're doing to them is putting them through hell?!" I'm yelling loudly.

"Oz isn't a damsel in distress and he isn't incapable of making his own decisions. he has something called a BRAIN. he uses that BRAIN to make his own decisions and if you're not happy with what he's got to say then why are you even goddamn trying so hard to make them for him? This is HIS life, not yours so stop messing around with it!" I scream. I'm done and I settle myself in my seat.

Lottie rolls her eyes. "How adorable, Demon girl thinks she's a victim."

Olivia nods, giggling like the devil she is. "C'mon Oz-kun, tell Mrs. Janet you don't want to sit by Alice."

Oz looks at me, our eyes are locked, green against violet.

"Quite the speech, Miss Alice." Oz says, smiling at me. I blink, why is he smiling at me? Doesn't he know I'm the girl that flipped him off this morning? The muddy evidence is all over my outfit right now

He grabs his stuff and says "Mrs. Janet I think I'll love sitting by Alice-chan, thank you very much." He continues walking down the aisle of desks until he reaches the back, placing his stuff on the empty desk besides mine shocking me even more. My eyes are wide in utter shock and surprise.

The class is still silent from shock.

Oz bows quickly. "Please take care of me." I glare at him.

"Whatever." I snort, turning towards the front of the classroom, ignoring the looks from kids.

Oz pokes my shoulder and suddenly I feel his presence by my ear. "Thank you, Alice-chan, for standing up for me." he whispers innocently.

I gulp and shove him away. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I mutter.

Oz smiles.

And for once I don't hide away, I slowly.. ever so slowly smile back.

**I'M SO PROUD #PROUDFORPANDORA I SHIP OZ AND ALICE SO HARDDDDDDDD**

**My mind went to a dirty place just now...**

**I'm loving this book and plot so far.**

**Oz: Yay for Fantasy! 8D**

**Alice: Is there any meat involved?!**

**Fantasy: Sure, whatever Alice.**

**Elliot: I have to be friends with Alice? AND I'm not DEAD!?**

**Fantasy: no way! I love you far to much Elliot! I started crying when you died! (Grabs Elliot and hugs tightly)**

**Gil: I'M NOT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Fantasy: YOU WON'T BE IN A FEW CHAPTER GIL, DEAL WITH IT. Anyways, say the words for me, Leo!**

**Leo:... (Small quiet voice) Fantasy does not own anything that has to do with Pandora Hearts which means in no way possible that you should sue her. Sh just wishes in every way she did and that she could draw the character the way they are drawn.**

**Fantasy: So true )':**

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTERRRR ===**


	2. Pinky Promise

_**ALICE-ALICE-ALICE**_

_**Today me will live in the moment unless it's unpleasant in which case, me will go eat a cookie -Cookie Monster **_

**OZ HAS SHARED EVERY CLASS WITH ME SO FAR AND REQUESTED TO SIT BY ME IN EVERY CLASS. **

Sharon was surprised someone wanted to sit by me in Social studies, much less a boy.

When science rolled around Leo was equally surprised someone popular wanted to sit at our table.

When lunch rolled by I was trying to escape the idiot. My group always ate on the roof, being a bunch of misfits (Except Elliot who was well liked and a very good person with everyone else unlike us. He was actually quite popular with-Big shocker-the girls).

I excepted some peace but Sharon being Sharon bombed me with questions.

"Why the hell did Oz Vessalious want to sit by you?" She questions on the roof, grabbing a fistful of her hair in surprise as she gracefully ate her salad.

I took a bite of my combo pizza that had gone cold. "I stood up for him in Language arts, I assume he wanted me to stand up for him in the other classes?" I reply, rolling my eyes.

Leo shakes his head. "I think Oz simply enjoyed your company, Alice. he was smiling a lot during science."

"You two have science together too!?" Sharon shrieks. "I ship it! I ship it so much!" Sharon squeals, crossing her fingers.

I snort. "Yeah, just wait until Oz learns I'm a Baskerville, he'll hate me. He's not much of my friend-"

Leo opens his mouth again. "You seemed pretty happy during science, you two keep laughing and smiling during the science lab."

This what I get for teaming up with observant Leo. I sigh. "Okay, so maybe he is a bit of good company but-"

"But you're already head-over-heels in love with him." Sharon swooned, crossing over my words.

"I was going to say we just met each other and that-if you've forgotten-I'm a _BASKERVILLE_ and he's a _VESSALIOUS_." I point out, slumping. "Alice don't be sad." Cheshire says.

"I'm not sad." I snap, crossing my arms.

"Stubborn as always." Break sighs.

"What's taking Ell so long?" I interrupt, glancing towards the metal door.

"Mobbed by girls, possibly?" Sharon suggests, thoughtfully placing a bit of hair behind her ear while her eyes glared at the sky.

"You wouldn't happen to be jealous, Sharon?" Leo asks. Sharon turns pink.

"I would never fall for that mole. I'm just wondering like a normal friend should. And isn't that the reason why he's always late up here?" Sharon questions, stubbornly refusing to say that she's fallen for Ell.

Break frowns. I sense more jealously.

Suddenly the door to the roof opened and then slammed shut while panting breaths filled the air.

We all looked towards the door to the roof.

Elliot and Oz stood there, backs placed carefully against the door as they gasped in air like a fish out of water.

"What happened to you two?" Break questions, dusting Emily's hair off. If you didn't know, Break went through major trauma when his foster family ended up murdered one night and had a 'Therapy Doll' which was Emily in this case.

"Girls." Pants Elliot. "Lots and lots of girls." Oz adds, placing a hand on his chest.

I nearly face palm. Oz hasn't seen me yet right? I can still escape?

"Oh, Hey Alice-chan!" Oz exclaims smiling sweetly. I'm so tempted to punch something right now. I take a harsh bite of my pizza instead.

Cheshire glanced at Oz and then back to me. He frowned. "Alice-chan? you don't look to good."

"It's just Alice." I snap, crossing my arms. "Okay then, Alice." Oz says cheerfully.

Can this guy not take a hint?!

* * *

><p><em>tink...<br>_

_Tink..._

_TINK... _

My eyes snapped open in surprise. Was someone throwing rocks on my window? Was that even possible considering the fact my bedroom was in a _tower? _and unless this person had some kind of mega arm I doubted they could throw rocks from that far down. But all in all considering my tower of a prison was on a hill would make it even harder.

Nether the less it didn't stop me from opening my window and peaking out.

"Oz?!" I whisper shout in surprise.

"Alice-chan!" Oz calls happily from the tree by my window the he's slowly climbing up.

"It's Alice and why the hell are you climbing a tree by my window at.." I glance over my shoulder looking at my alarm clock on the stuffed toy covered shelves.

"10:02 PM!" I hiss.

"Well." He starts to explain, grabbing a tree branch and hauling himself farther up the tree.

"I was all alone at home because my father doesn't want to see me and my brother's out with business stuff. So I decided I'd visit Alice-chan! Oops! I meant Alice." He explains.

"How did you find out where I live anyways? And what made you think I'd be up? I was sleeping a few seconds ago." I snap crossing my arms. "I wasn't expecting you to be up, that's why I was throwing pebbles on your window. You're also a Baskerville, Google does the work for me." He says, steadily walking on a thin branch toward my window.

I sigh. "And what made you think it would wake me up?"

"Well it did, didn't it?" Oz questions, getting closer to the window. "I suppose." I murmur, glancing at the vines the grew in the small edges of rocks. I pick a small pink flower and twirl it around in my fingers.

I would've continued twirling it in my fingers if a hand hadn't plucked it out of my grasp.

"Hey!" I whisper shout at Oz who studies the flower closer. I try grabbing it back but Oz pulls his hand away.

"What are you even going to do with a flower, you idiot?" I question, leaning on the frame of the window sill. Oz glanced back at me before his hand flashed forward, placing the flower behind my ear. I turned pink, the same color as the flower.

Oz tilted his head. "Red is much prettier on Alice than pink." Oz decides, smiling and nodding his head.

"Shut up." I murmur, glaring at him.

Oz smiles wider. "Alice sure is shy."

"Wh-What?" I hiss, surprised.

"You're very insecure about yourself, aren't you?" Oz questions.

"N-No!" I snap, crossing my arms.

He snickers. "Yes you are. You're insecure about your looks, your image and your friends." He states.

"How can I be insecure about my friends?" I say, turning away from him.

"You're thinking you don't deserve them? How can those people stay by your side when you're supposedly 'Bad Luck'. And just because you're a Baskerville and I'm a Vessalious doesn't mean I can't be your friend." Oz points out, poking my bare shoulder where my two-sizes-too-big sweater reveals my skin.

I turn back to face Oz. He smiles, green eyes shimmering.

I sigh and poke him. "Let's be friend from now on, 'Kay?" I question, tilting my head to the right a little bit. He smirks. "We'll have a contract on it!" Oz whispers. I raise an eyebrow. "My family may be a prospering business but I have no idea what a contract is." I exclaim.

"Well.." Oz trails off, eyebrows furrowing together. "I-no.. Umm.."

I stop for a second. "I know a contract thing! my mom told me about it! something um like.." I lean forward and press my lips to his before pulling away. "My mom says that's some kind of eternal contract. We'll be eternal friends from-Hey, Oz you okay?" I interrupt what I'm saying, realizing Oz is bright red.

"A-Alice.. D-Do y-yo-you know what you j-ju-just did?" Oz stutters, really red now.

"Not exactly." I say. "But it's got something to do with a contract." I add, shrugging.

Oz chuckles, still red. "You're really clueless, aren't you Alice?" Oz questions.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I accuse, eyes narrowing. Oz shakes his head quickly. "Alice you kissed me."

"Kiss?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss is something someone does when they love someone."

I pause, frowning. "Love? Can you eat it? Does it taste good?" I question.

"Alice, love is... liking someone in a certain way."

My eyes widen. "You mean like... Like _like?!" _I ask, eyes widening in realization.

Oz nods slowly. I gasp. "I didn't mean it like that! My mom just told me it was a contract and-" I stop, noticing Oz is smiling.

"What?"

"You don't have to try and convince me that much." I notice Oz is getting shorter before realizing the branch he is standing on is bending. I grab Oz and pull him into my room, Him crashing on top of me. "Sorry, the branch was bending so.. I just.. Can you get off me?" I question. He nods quickly, pushing himself off the floor of my room.

"Alice, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why do you sleep in a tower?"

"Well you see, my parents want to marry me off to a guy who has a thriving business so they can better their image. And in order for me to never sneak out and play around with other men I'm locked in a tower like Rapunzel. " I explain.

"Oh." Oz says. We settle in comfortable silence.

"Hey Oz?"

"Hm?"

"Why, out of all people.. Did you come to my house?"

"Because you interest me the most." I glance at Oz.

"Really, because I interest you the most?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Oz sighs, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Well, I may be popular because I'm apart of the Vessalious family but the only real friend is Gilbert Nightray."

I snicker. "No way, you're friends with seaweed head."

"I knew someone else would think he had hair the color of seaweed!" Oz exclaims.

"But anyways, you're the only person so far aside from Gil that doesn't really care, you were even nervous I was going to hate you because our families are enemies."

"Who told you that?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

"Break told me during P.E." Oz says, selling out Break.

"Breakkk.." I groan under my breath.

I see Oz smirk in the corner of my eyes. "You know, I'm really surprised that you're not like.. All spoiled brat."

Oz coughed. "What?"

I shrug. "My Dad has told me all my life the Vessalious family were like devils. My sister believed him. My mother though, always said the Vessalious family could be good people when they wanted and bad people when they didn't like normal people. Naturally I believed my dad for a while until I told myself I couldn't just judge people. But like every normal person I made guesses. I assumed you were a brat. My Mom... I Think she knew your brother.. Jack was it?" I question, turning my head to look at Oz. He nods slowly.

"Well, She said she knew him and naturally I dug a little deeper. I dug up that they were like high school sweet hearts. I also learned my mother couldn't be with your brother because she was betrothed to my dad. So.. really it all comes down to what happens. The only other connection I had to your family is my uncle Oswald who took care of me for half my life." I explain getting up and looking out the window again.

"My uncle was best friends with your brother. So I asked my uncle about it. He said Jack is a good person but he was very determined to see my mother again. I think it's quite silly.." I murmur, pausing for a bit. "That people must be forced into marriage. It's stupid. I'd imagine if my mother had never, ever been forced into marriage your brother and her would have a happy ending." I say, leaning on the side of the window.

"So I thought to myself, If Jack is the determined kind one, then his brother must be the spoiled one." I finish, glancing at Oz.

Oz snorts, his eyes aren't gleaming in happiness. He leans against the window next to me, looking at the shimmering stars. The moonlight makes his hair sparkle.

"I could never be the spoiled one." Oz replies bitterly. "My father hates me."

"I doubt that."

"Nope, said it himself." Oz confirms, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Did you know, before Gil became heir to the Nightray business he was an orphan because someone had kidnapped him?" Oz questions, glancing at me. I cover my mouth in horror. "That's horrible!" I whisper.

Oz nods in agreement.

"Well, we met because my uncle Oscar took him in as my servant. Anyways when I was younger I did everything to impress my dad. I learned to read when I was three, I could draw real well when I was four I could even talk in a different language when I turned five! I was a good child doing everything right."

"One day Gil asked why I worked so hard and I told him it was because I wanted to impress my dad because he never talked to me... So Gil ran to find my dad and asked why he never talked to me... He said I was to dirty and unfit to be his son. He said he hated me. I ran after Gil and over heard it all. After a day of crying and a day of anger, and then finally on the third day I learned to accept that no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I worked or longed for attention.. I just wasn't going to get it." Oz says shrugging.

I stand there in shock. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better my family hates me." I say.

"Dad thinks I'm a whore that needs to stop flirting with men even if I can't talk to someone new without spewing a cuss word and telling them to get the hell out of my life. I mean, I'm anti-social which makes no sense how I can flirt with guys, My dad really thinks I'm some prostitute." I take a breath and shake my head.

"My mom tries her hardest to change me but she doesn't get that I hate all this womanly stuff. I don't want to get married to a business dude, I want to marry who I... Like _like_... Errr... Fall in love with. Mom doesn't get I want freedom." I sigh, ready to start talking about my sister.

"And Alyss.. Don't get me started on Alyss. She acts like she cares but by the times we're around a crowd she's forgotten all about me. I love my sister.. IN a sisterly way.. but... Ughh, none of my family gets me. My sister pretends I don't exist when I need her most, my mom wants to change me and my dad thinks I'm an absolute slut. They might as well hate me." I murmur.

"Ever since I joined elementary I started getting teased because I was a 'Black rabbit'. I didn't fit in. I'd rather be outside singing when it was raining or having a picnic then drawing flowers in the summer. The first two friends I made were Break and Cheshire." I smile, remembering it all.

"My parents had donated to a hospital and we were meeting patients. I met to boys in the way back of the hospital. Cheshire and Break. Cheshire was blind and if Break hadn't given him his eye then Cheshire would still be blind. Break and Cheshire both only have one eye they can see through now." I explain.

"I soon learned they both went to my school and got teased because of their red eyes so naturally the misfits became friends. The next friends I made were Sharon and Leo. Sharon was getting teased and Leo was trying to defend her. Back then Leo had really long hair and no glasses. So the older kids beat up Leo and left Sharon alone. I also met Elliot at this time but didn't become his friend. I helped clean Sharon up and patched Leo up. Then I met Elliot."

I let out a shallow laugh. "The first time I met Elliot was pre-school when he shared his lunch with me but we weren't friends. When we first really met we HATED each other. Leo had to hold Elliot back when he tried to beat my up and Cheshire and Break held me back when I threatened to break his nose. In other words me and Elliot were each others bane existences."

I sigh, shaking my head.

"We became friends when I was getting bullied by a bunch of kids, he was the only one around to defend me. I was literally pushed into busy traffic and if Elliot didn't pull me back onto the sidewalk I could've died- Heart stopping, breath shattering- death. First Elliot was saying I was in debt to him but.. He's part of the Nightrays if you didn't know and kids started making fun of him because he really wants to be the heir for the Nightrays so I stepped in and started fighting back by saying at least he had something he was dreaming of doing and having a good chance of actually living. I pointed out that even if he wasn't heir the Nightrays were missing out and then we became friends." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"We're an odd bunch but I really love my friends. I'd do anything for them." I exclaim.

"You love you're friends a lot." Oz muses, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Like I said, My family practically hates me. No, They aren't my family. My Friends are. Sharon's my annoying sister with a love for fashion. Break's my older brother with a taste for craziness and therapy dolls. Cheshire is my older brother that does anything in his power to protect me from doing stupid shit. Leo's the quiet younger brother who rather read books than talk but has a bursting temper if you really mess with him. Elliot's another older brother with a short temper a loud mouth but a loving heart." I exclaim, smiling widely.

"Hey Alice." Oz says quietly. I glance over at him.

"You owe me."

"What? Why?"

"When we did the uh... 'Contract' that was my first kiss. So you owe me."

"What do you want then?" I question. His green eyes sparkle. Slowly he says "I really like Sharon." My eyes bug out. "What?" I hiss. "No. No you don't. If you know what's best you'll leave Sharon alone." I say, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Huh? Why?"

I gulp. "Sharon has... boy... 'troubles'"

Oz nods, smirking. "I was just kidding. But I have another favor in mind."

"Hm?"

"I want you to promise to be my friend no matter what."

I smile, grabbing his pinky with mine.

"Pinky promise."

**Fantasy: So proud nyaaaaaaaaa!**

**Leo:...**

**Elliot: So Sharon likes me?**

**Sharon: BUT I DON'T WANNA!**

**Break: ELLIOT, I'M GONNA KILL YOOOOUUU!**

**Fantasy: ... 8) *Eats popcorn while watching Break chase Elliot around***

**Oz: Should we stop them?**

**Alice: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *grabs handful of popcorn***

**Oz: ... Fantasy does not own any Pandora hearts related things, if she did Elliot would be alive and with Leo and I would be with Alice and Sharon with Break and it'd be a romance anime&manga. Be thankful she doesn't own us- *Gets hit with flying Fantasy***

**Fantasy: BE THANKFUL FOR THIS FANFICTION DAMMIT! P.S SHOUT OUT TO MIRANDA FOR LOVING OZ & ALICE WHOOOOO **

**Alice: FIGHT FIGHT!**

**Next Chapter! === **


	3. Don't Leave Me

_**OZ-OZ-OZ **_

_**You must lose Yourself to find Yourself -Abz Hakim **_

**I NEVER TRULY TALKED TO A GIRL BEFORE. **

Unless you counted my younger sister Ada, which, in no way possible counted.

_AliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAlice _

I continued to stare at the ceiling. "O-Oz I-I'm V-Ve-very s-s-ser-serious!" Ada stutters in a high pitched voice she talked in when angry.

"W-Why did y-y-you s-s-st-stay out so l-late la-last nig-night!" She yells, crossing her arms.

"No reason." My voice sounds kind of hazy.

_AliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAlice _

Ada growled as I sat up and continued to get ready. "I-I w-wi-will fi-find ou-out! YOU H-HE-HEAR M-ME NI-CHAN!?" Ada demands in a shrilly voice. I ignore her and continue to get ready. Ada crosses her arms "I-I'm joi-joining yo-your sc-sch-school in a we-week! I will fi-find ou-out!" Ada says, determined. I sigh, ruffling her golden hair that matched mine, resembling mothers golden hair.

I sigh. "I guess so." I murmur. I press a kiss to her forehead. Ada smiles in victory.

"Hey Oz." Jack's voice stops me from grabbing the rest of my stuff. "What?" I question weakly, turning to face my brother. "I heard the Baskerville twins are in your school.. Huh?" He asks weakly. "Yeah." I say softly.

_I'd imagine if my mother had never, ever been forced into marriage your brother and her would have a happy ending.  
><em>

Alice's words ring in my head. I'm tempted to ask Jack about it.

"Well, remember they're the family enemy." Jack sighs.

I nod and turn around, about to walk upstairs when I hear Jack say more "I know they may be the family enemy but... Don't judge em' to soon." Jack says.

I almost want to yell at him for sounding so weak.

This is JACK Vessalious we're talking about. JACK does not do WEAK.

I said nothing though. I continued to walk up the stairs. Though the stairway wasn't that long it just reminded me of Alice's Tower.

_AliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAliceAlice _

I scold myself. "Stop thinking about Alice." I mutter to myself.

"WHO'S ALICE!?" Ada screams, coming up behind me. I jump into the air in surprise. "She's no one, Ada." I reply, scratching the back of my neck.

Ada points an accusing finger at me. "YEAH RIGHT!" she yells, no longer stuttering. "TELL ME!" She yelps, jumping at me. I side step her attack before she can jump on me, her landing at the top of the stairs with a thud. "Well, I'm going to continue to get ready for school." I state, ignoring her constant attempts to try and get me to spill.

"I-I'm ju-just wor-worried **_it _**wi-will hap-happen ag-again!" Ada stutters. "I do-don't wan-want to l-lose Ni-chan ag-agin." Ada says, playing with her long golden hair and looking at her shoes. I ruffle her hair. "That won't happen again. At least-Ow my head!" I joke. Ada slugs my shoulder and glares at me. "D-Don't jo-joke abo-about it!"

By the time I'm leaving the house Ada looks ready to explode. "Re-remeber! I wi-will fin-find ou-out who Al-Ali-Alice is!" Ada stutters, pointing her finger at me.

I shrug. "'Kay sis." I kiss her forehead. "See ya'." I turn and start walking to the bus stop. "Bye Ni-chan!" I hear Ada yell behind my back.

Silence wraps around me like a blanket. I sigh and continue.

_If Alice were here, would she talk with me? _

I shake my head quickly, blonde hair flying around in half circles.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT ALICE! _My mind screams

"Alyss! Stop it! Don't you dare!" A voice yelps.

"Awww! But it's so cute!" A voice taunts.

"ALYSS!" roars the second voice.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

Silence fills the air again.

"How many times have I told you not to touch Oz?" Two girls came into view.

"Well, don't you think it's stupid your rabbits name is Oz? His name is the name of our family enemy anyways." Retorts one of the girls.

The other girl, holds a stuffed black rabbit in her arms, pulling it against her chest. "He's named after uncle **OS**wald if you've forgotten, Alyss." Says the other, sounding out the name of her uncle while managing to also sound completely annoyed.

I quickly realize the girl is Alice, arguing with whom ever.

"Hi Alice-chan!" I call, waving over to her.

"Alice-chan...?" questions the girl next to Alice whom I assume is her Twin sister. Her twin sisters eyes widen, finally seeing who I am.

"Hello Oz. And I told you, it's just Alice!" She says, rolling her eyes.

Her twin looks like Alice except for the color of her hair. While Alice's hair is a nice chocolate brown her sister, Alyss, has bright snow white hair.

Both of them have their hair up for their uniforms though, making them look quite alike.

Alice jogs farther up the sidewalk to join me while her sister stares at us in utter shock.

"Hello Mi'lady." I greet jokingly. she shoves my shoulder roughly. "Shut up, you idiot." Alice says. She starts carefully finding a spot to place her stuffed rabbit in her backpack.

"So, I hear this Rabbit's name is Oz..?" I question, smirking. Alice's cheeks turn bright red. "Shut up, he's named after my uncle, not you." She mutters. "I wasn't saying that."

"Oh, but you were implying that." Alice accuses. "But he's very special to me." Alice says, finally placing him in her backpack. "My parents gave him to me when we were still acting like a family." she says softly, glaring at her shoes.

I shrug. "well, now I'll always be around you." She slugs my arm. "Shut up." She hisses. I smirk at her anger.

"You've got a short fuse." I exclaim as we get closer to the bus stop. "Yep, and I like myself that way." Alice says, crossing her arm as we approach the bus stop.

"Oz-sama!" a girl I quickly recognize as Olivia squeals. Teenagers crowd around, separating me from Alice, much to my discomfort. "Hello." I greet kindly, smiling a them. The girls swoon easily, even more to my discomfort. "Were you stuck walking here with demon girl? Don't worry! We'll keep her away." Olivia assures. I gulp. "Actually-"

"Ow! Hey!? What the-OUCH!" I hear Alice's voice hiss through the voices of this small crowd. I want to scream at them, yell at them to stop crowding around me. But I don't have the guts to shatter someone's happiness so instead I say "I'd actually like some space right now." Olivia nods and beckons everyone away. I finally see Alice being pulled by her hair away from me. "If you would, Please let go of Alice-chan's hair." I call over to the guy dragging her away. He nods quickly, dropping her on the sidewalk.

I jog over to her and help her up. "You okay, Alice-chan?"

"It's just Alice." She huffs, running a hand through her undone hair. The others behind me are completely silent, or maybe they're talking, I'm really only paying attention to Alice. She walks over to her backpack that has fallen in the mud while she was struggling. She picked it up and sighed. "At least it's waterproof." She mutters. We both wait for the bus on the bench.

* * *

><p>"Hey Oz-sama!"<p>

"Hello Oz-sama."

"Oh, I'm sorry Oz-sama!" I gulped. Could everyone shut up?

I smiled and waved at people, a mask covering my face. I saw Elliot running from a few girls, no doubt trying to escape to the roof. I grab my lunch from my locker. I sigh and as I turn-

"Hey Oz-kun! You want to sit by me during lunch?" a girl I know as Lottie questions, holding my wrist. I give her a smile and she giggles, biting her lip as if she's trying to be seductive. "I would love to, actually. But I'm having lunch with Alice." I say, gently pulling my arm out of her hand. She gapes at me. "Demon girl? Look, Oz-kun, Alice is a waste of time. She brings bad luck." Lottie says matter-of-factually.

"How?" I question, raising my eyebrow. "Well, in middle school two boys tried reasoning with her and she beat them up. I doubt anyone's ever told you about..." Lottie glanced around, as if making sure no one was listening. "Vanessa Nightray?" Lottie whispers. I raise an eyebrow. A relative of the Nightrays? Gilbert hasn't told me about this girl.

"She was Elliot's sister and Alice's best friend. One day Alice and Vanessa went missing for two whole weeks. When they were found Vanessa was beheaded and Alice was close to starving to death. Alice doesn't even remember the killer. There's another.. A girl by the name of.. Believe it or not, Noise, everyone called her Echo, though because she was always empty like an Echo." Lottie whispers.

"Echo went missing two years ago. Her body's never been found and the last person she was seen with was Alice." Lottie says, lips pressed into a cruel smile. "Everyone thinks Alice killed Vanessa and made herself starve as an act. They say she's torturing Echo in her basement." Lottie whispers, shaking her head.

_"We're an odd bunch but I really love my friends. I'd do anything for them." Alice said with a smile.  
><em>

I shrug at Lottie's words. "Those are just rumors, right?" Slowly I turned around and walked away from Lottie. My eyebrows were furrowed together as I walked up the stairs to the roof. When I got there Elliot was panting, Leo was reading a book, Break was talking to his Therapy doll 'Emily', Cheshire was stealing Sharon's food, Sharon was trying to get Cheshire to stop stealing her food, and Alice was watching them all, smirking in amusement.

"Hi guys." I greet. Everyone replied with a hey, some more cheerful then the others (Cheshire and Break).

I sit by Alice, taking out my food and eating slowly wondering who Vanessa Nightray was. I'm very tempted to ask about her. Instead I distract myself by taking out my phone. "Do you guys have phones?" I question. Elliot, Sharon, and Alice take out their phones. "Me and Alice text each other during History to rid ourselves of teacher smart talk." Elliot says in boredom. "I don't have my phone with me, But Alice can give it to you." Break and Cheshire say at the same time. "Leo's the only one without a phone." Elliot says.

"Because phones are just a waste of time." Leo says. "I'd rather read books, I mean after finishing the Holy Knight series-"

"I love that series!" I blurt out. Elliot snorts. "I read it too, I hate that character Edgar."

I glare at him. "Edgar is the best!" I argue.

Alice snorts at our little war. "No way, I totally wouldn't sacrifice myself to save-"

"Don't spoil it! I'm ten years behind." I say, crossing my arms.

Alice gave me an unusual look, as if she was surprised.

The rest of the school Alice acted a little strangely.

I finally got a text from her saying:

**Meet me at Turtle lake at 10:00 PM tonight. **

* * *

><p>"Alice? Why did you-" Alice interrupts me. "Spill." She demands.<p>

"Spill what?" I ask. "and how did you even sneak out?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "The tree and spill how you were able to read seven hundred paged novels if you're sixteen now and are back by ten years on the Holy Knight series then how were you able to read those books being 6 years old?!" She questions, pointing a finger at me.

"We may have just met yesterday but we're eternal friends. Remember the contract? REMEMBER!?" She snaps. I blink and sit down on a rock by the lake. I shake my head. "Alice, have you ever heard of something called a 'Paradox Coma'?" I question, glancing at her. She shakes her head in a no. "I've heard of a coma, but not a 'Paradox' coma." She states, sitting next to me. I sigh. "A paradox coma is when you're in a coma but everything stops. Not like in the real world. Everything in your body stops except your heart. Your brain shuts down your body stops growing. You're in some sort of paradox." I explain.

"There's only one person who's ever gotten into a Paradox Coma and you, my good friend, are looking at him." I tell Alice.

"Wait.. So you were in a coma for ten years?! That would mean you're.. Technically.. 26! That's why Gil is sooo much older than you and you two are still friends!" Alice exclaims.

I nod. "That's what happened. My sister Ada is now as old as me... In a way." I tell her.

"Wait.. Does this mean you have a shorter life span?" Alice questions, grabbing the sides of my face and pulling my face closer to hers. She pulls a hand off and points at me, not realizing my cheeks are burning up. "I swear Oz, if you die early I will go to the underworld and kick your ass." she snaps before shoving me away.

I laugh. "Actually, the doctors say I still have a normal life-span. The Coma did nothing except place my body in a deep sleep for ten years." I say.

Alice shakes her head. "God, Oz, you're a very strange being." Alice exclaims, playing with the surface of the lake.

"Okay, since I answered your question you answer mine." I demand. She glances at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Shoot."

"... Don't hate me for asking this..." I murmur. she glances at me skeptically. "I won't." She says, lips puckering together.

"Who.. Who was Vanessa Nightray."

I watched as Alice's face went slack, slowly her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over the side of her head and slowly rocked back and forth.

"Vanessa..." Alice's voice trailed off as tears leaked from her eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater and took a deep breath.

"Vanessa Nightray was... Elliot's sister, she was also my best friend... I never told you about her but we met when I was patching Leo up. I didn't really like Vanessa at first but I grew to become her best friend. Vanessa.. Was.. She was a loud mouth, a short temper... She gossiped and got dirty. She had no manners what-so-ever which is what brought me to really want to be her friend. She acted like a lady around her parents so she could trick them." Alice laughed, smiling.

"One time during a ball she taped a piece of paper on her Fathers back that said he was a perverted couch potato." Alice smiled, looking at the water.

"I really liked her, she was like freedom itself, doing whatever she wanted, she had the guts to do everything and anything. We grew closer and closer until we were two peas in a pod." Alice says, leaning on her arm that was pressed against the rock.

"And then... He showed up..." Alice's smile disappeared. "I don't.. I can't... His face." She breathed. "I couldn't see it.. He.. I.. no." she breathed. "It was a girl." she murmured. "I remember her capturing us by drugging us during a party. I remember a abandoned house... I remember her laughing and giggling crazily. She went on and on about how she wanted my Uncles head. She started getting mad. Saying how she couldn't have his head. How she could never have his head. She was furious." Alice gulped, scooting closer and shivering slightly.

"She said if she couldn't have my uncles... She'd have mine instead. Then she had.. She had a scythe of some sort and she.. she was about to kill me. She was going to behead me, Oz. She was crazy!" Alice whispers, gripping my hand tightly.

"And before I knew what was happening I was frozen in place, I couldn't move and-and.." Alice's voice trailed off, tears leaking from her eyes again.

"and then... And then.." She was trying really hard. I pull her into a hug. "Go on." I murmur into her hair.

"And then Vanessa jumped.. Jumped in front of me. All I saw was red. All I heard was the sound of cutting flesh. And then Vanessa's scream. Vanessa's last were 'YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE PERSON I LOVE' and her head, her blood... Her head fell on the ground her body collapsed against me and her blood.. I was drenched in it.. I.. I couldn't save her... Vanessa... Sweet, free, Vanessa killed herself for me. The girl of bad luck. Me, the demon in disguise." Alice sound horrified. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

"The woman, the woman was in a mask, a mask.. A Dodo bird mask.. I think.. She started freaking out she started saying she didn't want Vanessa's head. She started screaming in outrage. All I was doing was hugging Vanessa's dead body.. My friend.. My best friend..." Alice's voice was choking up now.

"The woman.. she fled the abandoned house and trapped us inside.. Vanessa and I were trapped in the basement.. Or at least Vanessa's body and I. I remember screaming for help and trying everything to get out. I remember the cold in the basement and how all I had to warm me was a few ragged blankets and Vanessa's dead body. It was horrible. There was no food and all I had was water leaking from a rusty pipe." Alice buried her head into the crook of my neck.

"Oz... I nearly died.. The day before I was found I remember just telling Vanessa's head how I was going to see her again. How I was so happy that I'd be freed from my nightmare of a family and how I could live up with her in the stars. How I could just be with her and never worry about a thing. I was giving up Oz, I was excepting death." Alice's nervous breathes tickled my neck. I gulped.

"And then.. And then I was found." she murmurs. She breathed out.

"Seaweed head's brother found me." She mutters.

"Vincent?" I question. She nods. "I was just curled up by Vanessa's body, still drenched in her blood, still traumatized by her death." Alice shivers against me.

"Is that why you're anti-social?" I ask, pulling away from the hug to look Alice in the eyes. "Huh? What do you mean?" Alice asks, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Is that why you always hide away, because you're scared you're going to lose someone again?" I ask.

Alice shakes her head. "To be honest, I don't know anymore." She whispers. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." She whispers, gripping the front of her sweater.

She starts to cry again before she launches herself at me, causing me to fall on my back. Her small arms wrap around my body. "Don't leave me. Please don't, Oz. Please stay by my side. Please. Please! I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to lose you like I lost Vanessa." She whispers, tears leaking from her violet eyes.

My cheeks turn red from her sudden actions. "I wo-won't, Alice." I murmur back. More tears fall from her eyes and her lips pull into a smile of relief. "Oz. Oz." She cries, arms wrapping tighter against me. I wrap my arms around her, cheeks still pink. "It's okay, Alice. I'm not going anywhere." I whisper into the night air. "I won't. I promise." I murmur, sitting up and holding her in my arms. "Oz.." Her small voice is muffled by my shirt. "Your heart is beating really fast." She murmurs sleepily. "You are not falling asleep on me." I demand. I splash lake water on her.

She slugs my shoulder. "Now I'm cold, dunce." She hisses. "Sorry!" I say quickly, taking my jacket off and placing it around her shoulders.

Alice sniffles, wiping away her tears. I walk her back to her little tower and the tree she climbs to sneak out. She leans up and kisses my cheek, my cheeks burn brighter. "Thanks, Oz." she murmurs, and begins to climb the tree again.

I drive home, cheeks still red, but smiling and realizing that cute, little, Alice still had my jacket.

**Fantasy: SOOOOOOO PROOOUUDDD. I have school tomorrow meaning it'll take longer to update. CURSE THE END OF WINTER BREAAAK! -Haha get it? break? No? ... Nevermind-**

**Vanessa: ... you realize I was killed by Vincents chain and I'm not really mentioned so you can't say I'm all those things and-**

**Fantasy: (Covers Vanessa's mouth) *Cough* Ahem, plot hole. **

**Echo: you realize my real name is actually Zwei? right?**

**Fantasy: (Covers Echo's mouth with other hand) Ahem, 'nother plot hole.**

**Alice: You realize I never actually got to know Vanessa-**

**Fantasy: SHUT UP! I KNOW BUT THIS IS MY STORY SO GO ALONG WITH IT!**

**Oz:... At least I got a kiss from Alice.**

**Sharon: I BARELY HAD ANY APPEARANCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Gil: ME TOO! **

**Leo: No one cares.**

**Gil and Sharon: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! SHUT UP!**

**Leo: )':**

**Elliot: STOP BEING MEAN! (Hugs Leo)**

**Break: ... Fantasy does not own Pandora hearts which means in no way should you sue her, she's just creating a story for her OTP because she's alone and always will be.**

**Fantasy: It's true (Cries in corner) D'8**

**NEXT CHAPTER ===**


	4. My Sun

**Before I start this chapter can I just.. Say something?**

**Yes? Thank you!**

**I got my first hate comment! Yayyyy! **

**Okay you're looking at me like OMG She's INSANE but to be honest this means people are reading, Right? Right?**

**But I just wanted to say, You can hate me, hate my books, my chapters and fandoms but do NOT hate on my fans, they are completely fabulous. **

***Hugs Miranda* You see this person?! *Points at Miranda* She is a very fabulous human being who gives nice reviews and likes my story and reads and reviews because she likes it. You see that person? *Points at hater* That happens to be Miranda's cousin (Yes, I see who my Haters are so I can see why they're even reading my story.. Blah blah blah no one cares, you do it too! DON'T DENY IT!) She happens to hate my story, and she too, is fabulous because we have discovered she has a voice of opinion! *Applauds* But Let me set this strait.**

**Dear KittysWorth, **

**If you're even reading this do you think I care? Cuz' you are really telling the truth because here I am writing about this, but enough said about that.**

**If you're going to hate on me... Log out and do it as a guest! I mean seriously!? Do you want the author to know who you are and report you because I seriously wouldn't do that! Use common sense! You're trolling a person at least make yourself seem like a legit troll! Ugh! **

**... **

**Why am I giving you tips?**

**IDK.**

**Anyways, I want to tell you, dear Kitty, that if you don't like the story feel free to comment about it because I'm using the flames you're trying to burn me with to make a nice, toasty fire to roast marshmallows on. Do you hear that? That's my marshmallow turning into a perfect gold. Oh my gawwwd. **

**But what I was actually going to say is don't burn on your cousin, SHE'S YOUR FAMILY! (even if Alice totally hates her family in this story, this is fanfiction people) **

**Look, I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you hate my books, my chapters, my words or even the fact I'm breathing but don't you dare disrespect my beloved fan (AND YOUR FAMILY)! *Grabs Miranda and hugs really tightly* Miranda is completely awesome and so are you but don't down on your own awesomeness because, spoiler, IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU MORE FABULOUS.  
><strong>

**I mean, seriously does no one remember 'If you ain't got nothing good to say don't say it'? Okay... but that totally clashes with "Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."... So do I not matter or..? Whatever.**

**C'MON PEOPLE. Do I sound like a brat? (I can practically hear Kittysworth typing a yes) All in all, I don't care if you find the story dumb, I don't care if you think it's badly written, and-Big shocker- I don't care if you find the plot pathetic. I'll tell you what's pathetic, WHEN YOU HAVE A TYPO IN YOUR STORY. Man, it just GETS to me. (I, once again, can practically hear Kitty just typing away that my whole story is a typo) **

**But last thing before I start the chapter, Miranda is your family, and there's only one of her in your family so just STAWP. If you're going to burn my books then burn them like a wildfire but don't burn on Miranda too, You both have opinions about my story but don't get mad at Miranda just because she likes it. On an ending note, We're all fabulous, Miranda, people reading this, Kittysworth, everyone is fabulous. Whether what we like is what someone else hates or what we hate is what someone else likes. I don't care if Kittysworth hates this story, run on, dear Kittysworth! Tell everyone your opinion! Keep on going, Kittysworth, IT'S YOUR LIFE I DON'T CONTROL IT SO CONTINUE TO BE FABULOUS KITTYSWORTH! CONTINUE OOONNN!  
><strong>

**"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do." **  
><strong> ― Apple Inc. (Totally thought about Kittysworth when I read this, so yes, dedicated to Kittysworth because she has totally pushed me into wanting to be a better writer, thanks for the inspiration.)<br>**

**Okay I'm done. Miranda, please don't hate me for talking about your cousin. Okay, NOW I'm Done. Let's start this story. **

**... okay, not done but just saying, a bit of girlxgirl drama in this chap. BTW.**

_**ALICE-ALICE-ALICE **_

**_Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened. -Dr. Seuss_ **

**I HAD A DREAM ABOUT VANESSA.  
><strong>

With her short brown and electric blue eyes. Her thin pale lips pulled into a giggling smirk. I can remember her ringing laugh and bursting cries. Her joyous binging was stamped in my brain, unforgotten. She was like that old, untouched summer homework that you didn't actually do until you realized you only had like three days of break left.

Vanessa had been in my dream, we were in middle school all over again talking on the swing sets at the elementary school park. She was telling me about the recent argument with her family. "I mean.. There's nothing wrong with getting betrothed as long as I have freedom but.." Vanessa's voice trailed off. She smirked at the sky in her rebel like way, sighing loudly at her thoughts. she was wearing her favorite outfit. Bright blue rose bow, with the matching earrings that kissed her jawline. Her black leggings hidden underneath her button done black dress that matched her leggings.

She looked at me. "I just don't want to marry a guy." She says. She mutters something silently before continuing."Not yet, at least, I'm still REAL young. I mean, if it were Leo, any day I'd be happy to except his proposal." Vanessa jokes, nudging me. I laugh. "You'd do anything for Leo." I say, rolling my eyes.

She swings into the air, kicking her feet in the air. "And it's not like there's anything wrong with getting married I just.. I don't want to marry so soon, ya' know? I want to be free. Put on Mi'lady mask and do silly pranks when no ones looking and when I find someone who will laugh loudly with me for those pranks I'll fall in love." Vanessa sighs, using her heels to slow down her swing.

"I wonder if I'll find my 'special one' as you put it." I murmur. "Of course you will. You will have your first kiss, then have se-"

"Vanessaaa!" I groan, interrupting her words. "Shut up about that 'stuff' it's disgusting!" I shriek, shaking my head quickly. Vanessa laughs her quirky laugh and smiles widely. "Well, that will happen then you two will settle down adopt a kid or maybe have one yourself and I'll be proudly standing next to you saying 'YEAH! I TOLD YOU YOU'D FALL IN LOVE'" Vanessa says, standing from the swing and pumping her fists in a victorious way.

I snort. "Sure." I retort. "You hear everyone 'Demon girl, Bad luck.' Like anyone would fall in love with me." I snort. Thinking about this for a while it made me realize I guess I always knew what love was, I just hadn't pondered on the subject until Oz barged into my life like some kind of nuclear bomb making it's way down, strait above me.

Vanessa pokes my nose. "Ahh.. But dear friend! This is like those cliche Disney movies, you are a suffering princess, and your prince will come from the far hills before he captures your heart! But! There will be many problems, Oh yes! There will be evil witches and dragons. But that's not the end of it!" Vanessa says, grabbing my hands and spinning me around. "There will be opponents. Oh yes, People like Lottie and Fang." Vanessa says giggling.

"Lottie is a princess and is after your Prince Charming, but he'll steer her away and take you as his prize!" Vanessa swoons. "And Fang will be a monster in disguise, stealing you for the devil who wishes to wed you! But your prince charming will save you from his evil clutches!" Vanessa says, placing over her heart like she's in love with her work as she turns away from me and facing at the sky. "You make me sound hopeless." I murmur back to her, placing my chocolate hair behind my ears and rolling on the balls of my feet.

Vanessa scoffs. "Hardly the problem, dear. Then, Lottie, furious you've taken her love well send guards after him. While he's hopeless you will save the him on your mighty..." Vanessa's voice trails off. "Steed?" I question. Vanessa shakes her head. "Your mighty Man servant!" I roll my eyes. "Seriously?" I question. "Am I suppose to like... Make him carry me or something?" I question her. "No, you'll ride in on your steed, whilst your servant will surprise everyone while you save your love! It's perfect!"

Vanessa sighs, sitting in the grass and looking at the fluffy white clouds soaring through the endless baby blue sky.

"And finally, at the end of your wild adventure we'll all settle down, our children will get married because they'll grow up together and fall hopelessly in love like you and me did. I'll proudly marry Leo and you'll marry.." Vanessa's voice trails off.

"You can marry Gil! That way we'll be related! And our kids will still be cousins so they can still marry." Vanessa says, whispering the Cousins part.

"Ewww! I'd never marry seaweed head!" I say, shoving her shoulder.

"Oh c'mon, somewhere in that cold heart of yours you know you'll fall helplessly in love with Gilbert." Vanessa teases, laying on her back.

She sighs. "And at the end of it all, we'll all have gravestones next to each other and scare the shit out of the living as ghosts." Vanessa teases, giggling wildly.

"Oh yes, If Alyss is still alive we're totally haunting her first." I agree. Vanessa laughs. "But your sisters afraid of, like; nothing! Remember that guy in the alleyway? your sister just hand-on-hand grabbed his knife and was full on bleeding but started _laughing! _Who does that!?" Vanessa questions, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. I shrug "My sister." I answer.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Vanessa snorts, giggling.

I sigh, and lay back on the grass with her. "Hey Vanessa?" I question, glancing over at her. She looks at me.

"Who do you think I'd make a good match with?" I close my eyes as I hear her hum.

"Vincent." My eyes burst open in shock as I start choking on air. Vanessa knows I hate Vincent. She giggles.

"Just kidding." I slug her shoulder before closing my eyes and breathe deeply.

"I think Cheshire and you would make a good match, But I'm serious on Gil." I hear her say.

When I open my eyes I expect to see bright Vanessa again but I'm surrounded by darkness. I quickly jump up from what used to be grassy hills and look around, confused.

I blink more. "Alice." peeps a small voice. I turn. There is a girl who looks much like Vanessa but much older. Spoiler, it is Vanessa. Her brown locks are in the normal small pixie cut. The rough edges of a large wound are on her neck, decorating it like a person draws upon a piece of paper.

Her electric eyes seem to glisten in the darkness.

"Vanessa.. Is that-"

"Yes, Alice, it's me." She murmurs, voice a bit scratchy.

"But.. How? Aren't you.. Ya' know.." I quickly point up to the sky, Or what should be the sky. "Just... Visiting." She says, coughing in between 'Just' and 'visiting'.

I frown. "Vanessa, you.. okay?" I question. I doubt she's really here, really in my dream.

_She's not a ghost, she's my imagination after that long talk with Oz. _I decide.

"I'm a ghost, Alice." I gulp.

"You were really serious about the whole 'Scaring the shit out of the living' thing weren't you?" I ask weakly.

Vanessa's face breaks into a thin smile again as she starts to giggle, the giggle I learned to enjoy hearing. "I'll scare you even more, watch this."

Of course when she says she's going to scare the shit out of me and tells me to watch, I end up watching. She literally takes her head off. I feeling like fainting, but I'm dreaming, so I can't faint.

Vanessa giggles at my distress. She places her head back on her stump of a neck.

"Why are you here?" I question, wrapping my arms around myself and closing my eyes.

Vanessa sighs. "You were talking about me to.. Oz?" She says. I open my eyes quickly. "Uh, Yeah." I say uncomfortably.

Vanessa looks around. "Hey Alice. Oz won't leave you. If he does I'll fucking haunt the piece of shit."

I laugh loudly, like the old times. This must have been my imagination but I went along with it, I missed her so much.

"Hey.. Alice? .. Question time.." Vanessa says quietly. I look at her.

"Hm?"

"If I were still alive, still standing, breathing, pumping blood to all the cells in my body... What do you think would've happened?" Vanessa questions. I furrow my eyebrows together. "I don't know, but we'd obviously still be friends, I reckon Leo would've asked you out I still would've been demon girl.. That pretty much settles it." I say shrugging.

Vanessa's shoulders droop. "Alice, why do you answer such questions so carelessly?" She questions, rolling on the balls of her feet -Her head sways along, trying to stay atop her neck, it was kind of funny-.

I shrug. "You taught me life was to short to care. You taught me to enjoy my life while I had freedom in my hands." I reply. glancing at my feet.

"You taught me... almost everything, to be completely honest." I add.

"You taught me that I shouldn't judge people to quickly. You taught me how to do the best pranks. You taught me what freedom really is. You showed me the world, if this was like... Aladdin and shit we'd be on that fucking carpet that flies like an airplane singing to the top of our lungs 'A Whole New World' as we somehow manage not to freeze our asses off and visit the whole world on a piece of purple cloth in like.. What? Two minutes?" I say, playing with a bit of my brown hair.

Vanessa's eyebrows furrow together but they soon part as she smiles. "You know Aladdin is my favorite, you." She snaps, rolling her eyes. "But, in honesty, I didn't mean that you should answer so carelessly. I wanted to teach you that even when the world was so goddamn stupid," Vanessa paused, snickering. "When the world is a complete idiot in the dusk of night, you can be the one person the lights up the world like the sun, you can be someone's sun and care. But to be that sun you'll need to make a decision at some point in your life." Vanessa paused, pondering over her words. "And if, if you really just hate that person then answer like you don't care. But care completely, Alice. Because even if you don't like that person, they just might play an important role in your life."

I almost wanted to say 'Like how Uncle Oswald shouldn't have ignored that mass murderer that tried to behead me but beheaded you instead?' but I said nothing instead, keeping my mouth shut.

A bright light was starting to invade my dream, filling the area, dream, room, whatever I was in, like a flood.

Vanessa smiled sadly. "Alice, please care about your decisions, don't do anything stupid. And care. Care like it's nobody's business. I love you, 'kay, Al?"

"I love you too. Sometimes, ya' know, I wish I really did marry Gil so we could've been sisters before you... crossed worlds." I mutter.

"I don't." Vanessa says. The light is getting much brighter now, I almost wish I could sleep forever, stay with my wonderful little Vanessa. Hold her warm hands and run my fingers through her glistening brown hair. Watch her electric blue eyes sparkle in joy and her lips pull into the happy smile.

I cock my head. "Why not?" I question. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Vanessa chuckles. "Alice, god, your very oblivious, aren't you?"

I cock an eyebrow at her.

She smirks shyly just before the light takes over, a pink blush spreading over her cheeks. "I didn't just like Leo. I mean what I said, Al. I... I love you more than a friend. I love you like bears love honey. I love you like you love meat."

Before we could say anymore Vanessa disappeared and my eyes snapped open.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling for I don't know how long. Vanessa. Vanessa. Vanessa.<p>

My heart was booming in my chest. She was lesbian? No, not lesbian, Bisexual?

And out of everyone, loved _ME_?

I didn't love Vanessa like that, I didn't and it felt just a snag wrong but it gave me a warm tingly feeling knowing in Vanessa's last moment she was loving me, someone was loving me, admiring me from a far... Well not a far because we were practically next to each other every second possible.

I gulped and shook my head, tears leaking from the sides off my face.

"Stop it." I hiss to myself.

My hearts kept beating louder, every passing second made my heart feel like a drum, booming in the echoing room. On the stage, demanding attention.

In this moment I know my B side is showing. I'm like a record. On one side, I am A, much different than the other side, B but both equally as good. The B side of my record is beating loudly.

My A side is equally as good. That bossy, shy, pushover that acted like she was the boss but never stood for herself when the demons sprang to life. The A side of the record. Whilst, my B side, a girl with a soft side, a loving heart, a curious attitude, but still the bossy yell girl.

I sigh, nestling my head into what seemed to be a jacket.

My eyes snapped open, realizing I NEVER went to sleep with a jacket. My B side sang out again, heart booming like some kind of car with a dying engine, coughing noticeably into the clean air. Of course my heart wasn't coughing or anything but it was booming loudly in my head and I totally noticed it.

I quickly remember last night, Talking about Oz's coma and Vanessa before I turned to my B side all over again, sobbing in his arms and begging him not to leave me.

I groan, smacking a hand loudly to my forehead.

What kind of mush am I!?

I glance at Oz's Jacket.

_It smells like him. Vanilla and.. Cinnamon? _

I shake my head, hair whipping my face.

"Stop it Alice, you stupid rabbit." I pause, realizing I just used Gil's nickname for myself. I slap my forehead all over again.

"No, you are really going to stop now.. you.. You..." I just stop and shake my head. What was I even going to say? The Brunette Rapunzel? And I didn't even look like Rapunzel I really would've said something along the lines of 'Living-Like-Rapunzel..er'?

I hold Oz's jacket in my hands before pressing it to my chest. "That idiot's gonna get himself killed hanging around me."

"Who is, dear Alice?" I jump into the air, tossing Oz's Jacket onto my cluttered floor.

"N-No o-one, Da-dad." I stutter, eyes widening.

Dad frowns, lips puckering like he just had some sour candy.

_Alice! I swear if you don't stop stuttering Dad will most definitely find out about you and Oz hanging out before hunting him down like an innocent goose before strangling him with.. I don't know, A PAIR OF SCISSORS!? _Inner Alice snaps.

My stupid side asks _How does one strangle another with a pair of scissors? _

I can practically hear my Inner self groan in agony.

_Why are you so stupiiidd? _I hear her mutter.

"Well, Alice the family are discussing important matters during breakfast and want you to join." Father says, walking over to me. I slowly clamber out of bed, stretching like a cat before hoping out of bed and calmly going down the stairs. My patience is running thin already. I can imagine mom squealing something about Family time, even if it only is 5:30 AM. 30 minutes earlier than usual.

_Remember to off alarm clock after breakfast. _I note to self.

Father and I continue finally get to the dining room. The table is set, a maid standing patiently behind mother. I hear one snicker and make a comment about my bed head. I glare at her before I sit at the table, smoothing some very roughed up hair before looking at Father.

"So what's this important manner to get to." I demand lazily.

"Alice, shouldn't you at least say please?" Questions mother. I glance at my fragile mother before snorting, not caring and forgetting Vanessa's words. "I don't care about this, I'd rather just get ready for school." I mutter under my breath.

Father gives me an angry look, eyebrows furrowed together and lips pulled in a thin line.

"Alice, as we discussed long ago your becoming the age of marriage."

I choke on the sausage I'm eating.

"I'm sixteen! No where CLOSE to the age of marriage!"

Father ignores my comment. "We've decided to betroth you to the Nightray family heir and-"

By now I'm done. I'm too young to get married. To stupid to really fall in love. To careless to want love right now. I stand up, ignoring my father's words. "You've controlled me half my life. Told me what I was to do. I listened. I fucking listened."

"Alice." Alyss warns, eyes giving me a look to stop.

"No. I'm done. I don't want this life any more. I don't want to live in a tower. I don't want this business company. I don't want any big business company! I want my own life. I want to be me! The girl with the bold A side and the mushy B side. I want to be the girl that screams, and eats meat and pranks people, acts improper and acts as if her friends are her family!" I snap.

"I want to have my own opinions about the Vessalious family! I want to know them before I even bad mouth them!" I yell. I've hit a big nerve in my Dad's system.

The Vessalious family has just entered the conversation.

**DOOM **is practically written on my forehead with a large black marker.

"You will not mention the company enemy as if they are a family friend!" Dad hisses, standing from his seat. I laugh bitterly, the sound almost sinister.

"I don't care. The Vessalious aren't bad people. Jack isn't bad-"

"Alice!" Hisses Alyss. I ignore her once more.

"I don't get why you hate him so much! and don't you try and bad mouth Oz! Oz is a bundle of sunshine and rainbows and happiness. He is _NOT_ a brat. He is _NOT _a jerk. He is _NOT _my ENEMY!" I roar. I'm furious now. I don't care. I really wish Vanessa would burst fourth from the shadows and shut me up, but the shadows stay shadows and my mouth is running like it's running a marathon.

"Oz is sweet. He is caring. He is funny and stupid and ignorant but still smart. He's crazy but won't let you down. He isn't some spoiled brat that would call me trash because we're supposed to be enemies! I don't care if his family is our enemy! I only care if he's willing to try. And try hard enough to be my friend, to be the one that stands beside me even if we just met he's the only one that's tried so hard to become my friend. He's the only one that's cared for me in such little time. He's the only one that's set me free since VANESSA!" I scream, fists clenched to my sides. Tears are leaking from my eyes.

_VanessaaVanessaVanessaVanessa _

I've not only struck probably the most colossal nerve in my dad's brain but I've also struck my own.

_VanessaVanessaVanessaVanessa _

"You will not talk to your father that way young lady." Father grits through his teeth.

"You will not speak of the family enemy like they are the ones that care." He hisses.

I cross my arms, sniffling.

"Then I'll go somewhere I can." I snap, violet eyes glaring back at fathers.

He laughs sinisterly. "Where? I'd tell the Nightrays not to let you in, a punishment. Your Uncle is to far away. Your Sharon friend's family dislikes you. Break and Cheshire are to poor to let you join them. You'd just come crawling back." I know my dad doesn't mean the words. I know deep down he's angry at himself for yelling at me. Somewhere, somewhere deep underneath muck and scum. Somewhere. Somewhere. I know the part of my dad that held my like a prize as a kid is somewhere in there. Lost? Yes. Confused? Totally.

Dad may act like the boss, think I act like I'm a whore in disguise but deep down he's just confused how to deal with me just as confused as I am to him and so I hit the nail square on the head and answer.

"I'd stay with Oz!"

The whole family is frozen from my out burst of words. Scrambled messages in my words I want them to hear scream _ACCEPT ME! LOVE ME! WHY WON'T YOU REALIZE THIS IS ME? WHY AREN'T YOU HAPPY WITH ME? _

"What the hell are you doing with Oz?" Demands father. "Sleeping with him? Quit being a whore."

His words bite. _He doesn't mean them. He doesn't mean them. He doesn't mean them. _My head yells, trying frantically to keep my A side on line.

I turn and storm from the dining room, no longer hungry. I sprint up the stairs like I'm on drugs before bursting into my room. I shut off my alarm and run to my closet. I only have my backpack and my duffel bag for the gym.

God why did I open my stupid mouth?

Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?!

I stuff some clothes in my duffel bag, including my school uniform, before opening my phone and quickly texting Oz, tears running freely from my eyes.

I wipe them away, spewing a line of curses behind the fallen tears.

I get a text within a few seconds

_Abyss street, adress 20576, why? _

I quickly typed back a:

_I'm coming over. Family fight and I sort of tried defending your family. Went totally downhill I can't stay at the Nightrays, Sharon's family thinks I'm a beast, Cheshire and Break are to poor to do anything. _I send it to him and he replies

_I hope you're okay. My dad's here, he might throw a fit. Jack will be totally dumbfound and Ada will freak out as if I lost a leg. Other than that there's no problem! _

I sigh, sniffling.

Two days. I've know that idiot for _two_ goddamn days and here I am running over to his house.

When did it get this messy?

I stuff some clothes into my duffel bag, including Oz the silly rabbit. I rush to the bathroom grabbing all my stuff from shampoo and pads (In case my period decides to surprise me like the bitch it is.) to toothbrush and toothpaste.

By the time I'm running out of my prison it's 6:00 AM. God, this shit went down real fast, didn't it?

"Where are you going?" Mother asks. I glare at the space in front of me, my family are still eating breakfast.

"I'm staying at Oz's house for a bit, don't even try to get me to come back." I storm over to the door, yanking on my sneakers before grabbing an extra pair and storming into the cold morning. I'm still in my Pj's, Oz's jacket draped limply over my shoulders and as I walk to his house I start crying.

I cry, my voice is hoarse from the yelling but it feels kind of good to cry. But it also feels horrible because suddenly I'm remembering there's so much to cry about and suddenly I'm crying more.

When I reach his house I've managed to calm myself down, sloppily rubbing the fabric of my pajama sleeve to my face.

I sniffle as I press the cold door bell of his house. I breathe out, warm air turning to steam as it drifts through the air.

_This idiot better open the door. I'm here because I was defending him so he better. _I think to myself.

"I'll get the door!" A female voice yells.

"uh-No! Ada-I um.. I got the door."

"What? Why not me?"

"..."

"OZ! I'M OPENING THAT DOOR, DON'T TRY AND DISTRACT ME!"

I raise an eyebrow as I hear Oz and the female voice argue.

I snort after a while of loud shuffling from inside I yell. "Yo' Oz! I'm freezing out here!"

The female voice yells "THAT'S ALICE, ISN'T IT!?"

"NO! I mean-"

There's thundering footsteps.

"OZ! GET BACK HERE!"

The door is jerked open.

Oz stands there, I notice a blond girl halting behind Oz and looking at me but she doesn't come any closer, she just stares, analyzing my face.

"Alice..?" He questions. I let the dam loose again and burst into tears, throwing myself at him. He wraps his arms around my as we both fall backwards from the impact I've put upon him.

And he sits there, holding me in his arms, forehead pressed against mine whispering words of comfort.

This goddamn boy got me in this mess. Him. The idiot who's always happy and ignorant and cares like the world will end tomorrow. I almost want to hate him for caring about me so much. _Stop caring about me, idiot! You'll get yourself killed!_ My mind yells.

My voice repeats his name, the familiar word rolling off my tongue in a cry for care, for help, for love.

He let's me bury my head in his shoulder, let's my small arms tighten around his body, let's me sob my heart out as he kicks the door shut.

All the while he runs his fingers through my hair whilst rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"It's okay Alice. I'm here. I'm here, Just like I promised."

"Yes you are." I sniffle, shutting my eyes. "Please don't leave me in the dark."

And he doesn't. He lights up my world. "It's okay Alice, It's okay. I don't like it when you cry. It's very painful to see my bright sun crying."

He's calling me his sun. His sun. I'm his sun. That bright shining thing that's happy and blesses the earth with warmth and light.

I'm the sun.

I practically choke on the sound of my heart beating.

I realize quickly, he is my sun too.

**I UPDATED NOW I GOTTA GOOOOO I'M SO HAPPI WITH MY CHAPTER I COULD CRI!**

**I DON'T OWN PANDORA HEARTS BECAUSE I'M SAD AND ALONE.**

**EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR THE GIANT ADVICE ON TROLLING RANT. SEE YA!**

**(Extra OzxAlice if you know what I mean *Wink wink*)**


	5. Puppeteer

_**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO SomeonewithAfro (P.S Your English was fabulous, you deserve a hug **_**(づ￣ ³￣)づ**_**)  
><strong>_

_**Let's continue.**_

_**ALICE-ALICE-ALICE **_

_**Courage is Found in unlikely places -J.R.R Tolkien **_

**OZ LET ME CRY FOR A BIT. **

Okay, longer than 'A Bit' but he let me cry my heart out. Of course when I finally got a hold of myself it was around 6:14 AM. So if I left at 6:00 AM and it took me around 6 minutes to get hear I had sobbed for a total of eight minutes in Oz's arms, but I had started to crying on the way to Oz's house.. so all in all I had been sobbing for fourteen minutes.

_Alice is so weak.. '__The' _voice states. I freeze for a second.

Of course when I had stopped completely (Stopped crying and being frozen) Ada demanded to know who I was. When I answered "Alice Baskerville." The look on her face looked almost as if she had seen Medusa herself. Not like Ada was horrified, she looked like she got hit with a bus and then was turned to stone by Medusa.

_She thinks you're a demon too. _

"So tell me Oz, is this the person you went to see at 10 in the middle of the night whilst leaving me here all alone!?" Ada screamed in outrage. I blinked. "I thought you said you were all alone." I hiss, narrowing my eyes. Oz rubbed the back of his neck. "Ha~ about that..." I slugged him in the shoulder. "Oz! Ada! Who's at the door?"

Ada completely freezes again. "What are we going to tell Dad and Jack?" She murmurs, gripping her brother's shoulders and shaking them around quickly. "The truth." Oz says plainly, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards what seems to be either A) the kitchen or B) The living room. When we entered the room I took note of who seemed to be a twenty year old man.

_If this is Jack.. Why does he seem so young? Shouldn't he seem around thirty? _I think to myself. Whom I assume is Jack looks at me, large blonde braid swaying behind him as he turns his head. There's another man in the room who seems either 50 or 40, I cannot tell, I can only see the stress wrinkles lining his face signaling he is around that age. He looks up from the newspaper to look at me as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Oz, Who's your friend?" Jack questions.

_He's asking because he thinks you're a monster._

Oz's hand tenses in mine and he puts on a nervous smile. "This is Alice.." He glances at me, asking for assistance. I gulp and put on a small smile as I sniffle. I bow quickly, building my courage to say the words. "Alice Baskerville." I greet, gulping. The older man (Oz's father I assume.) starts choking on his coffee and Jack starts coughing, eyes bugs out of his head. I gulp. "Are you okay?" I question.

_They hate you. They want you **DEAD****.**_

Jack is coughing much louder, a hand on his ribs. I scoot closer to Oz. When both finally start breathing properly Mr. Vessalious raises an eyebrow. "What is a _Baskerville _doing in my house?" He questions. I gulp. Oz starts "Well you see-" I interrupt Oz. "My family and I got into a fight over your family. I tried defending your family by saying we couldn't just judge your family. My dad was furious. So I started talking about how I knew Oz." pause for a bit.

_Oz is only you're friend out of pity._

"I ended up saying that Oz cared even more than my family and my dad had a big fit about it so I said I'd leave and he threatened me.. Blah, blah, blah I said I'd stay here, which, if it pleases you to know, pissed my dad off beyond belief." Mr. Vessalious snickers. "And now I'm here." I state, sniffling slightly.

Mr. Vessalious does something that shocks all of us. He smiled.

"You're saying, the beloved daughter of the Baskervilles stood up for their family enemy?" He chuckles. I nod slowly. He laughs, shocking us all over again. "God, having you here must be pissing him off more than anything." Mr. Vessalious smiled. "This pleases me, Irritating him is very pleasurable." I gulp.

"You're saying you tried to defend our family, yes?" I nod quickly.

He laughs. "The look on your fathers face must have been priceless."

I look back on it and giggle a bit. "It was, he looked like a deer in the headlights." I snicker along with Mr. Vessalious. Oz looks at me like I'm crazy.

_You are crazy. You're insane. You deserve to be locked up. Don't you remember what happened to that maid...?_

It feels good to giggle freely like this, to forget about all the mean things my father said to me, I forget about 'Puppeteer' for a bit. "Oh, Alice is wondering if she can stay here until she feels it's okay to go back home." Oz explains. Mr. Vessalious nods. "If it's pissing her father off I'm perfectly fine." Mr. Vessalious left the living room with the newspaper and a cup of coffee, snickering. I'm surprised he let me stay, I am their family enemy.. He should've at least know about... The _incident_...

"That went better than expected." Oz says, blinking.

"He sure knows how to piss my dad off." I exclaim. I murmur the last few words under my breath.

"Kind of like me.."

_Your whole family hates you, Alice. No wonder.  
><em>

* * *

><p>That was a week ago. Yes, I'd been staying at Oz's house for a week now. "I can't sleep.." I murmur to myself, running a hand through my hair. "Humph, me either."<p>

I jump up, turning my head in the direction of the voice. Oz sits on the window sill, looking at me. "What the hell!? How like have you been there?" I hiss. "Just got here." He murmurs, closing the window before walking over to me and sitting on the bed with me. "Why didn't you just walk through the hallway?" I question, glaring at him.

"It ruins the fun." I give him a look. "and Ada's room is next to mine so she hears when I get out of my room."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you just wanted to come here in secret? Wouldn't you have had to pass Ada's window to get here?"

"She has blinds, whilst you and I have curtains." I roll my eyes at him.

"You realize you could've fallen off the roof." I retort. "Well I didn't, did I?" He questions. I sigh. "No." I murmur.

"Hey Alice?"

"Hm?"

"What started the fight in your family."

_He's going to tell everyone about your family problems._

I pause. Should I say anything? "It was nothing to importance."

_You ran away because of it, naive Alice._

"But it started the fight-"

"Oz, I just don't want to talk about it." I mutter, wrapping my arms around myself and glaring at my lap. Oz nods, yawning.

"So, we're doing this again?" I question after a long, pregnant silence.

"Wha-?" Oz questions, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, you sneaking over in the middle of the night in secret? Why do you keep doing this anyways?"

Oz gives of a smirk, scratching the back of his neck. "Because you're cool to hang out with, plus Gil lives like what? 13 miles away?" Oz answers, running a hand through his golden hair.

_It's pity. He's lying. Who'd hang out with a beast like you?_

"Hey Oz?" My voice is trembling.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Humph, I don't see why not." He exclaims, yawning again.

_Do you even dare?_

I take a breath. was I really going to tell him.. _That_..?

_Is dear Alice afraid?_

I gulped and took a heavier breath. "You promise not to tell anyone?" I whisper, glancing around.

Oz nods, smiling cheerfully. I take a deep breath, clutching Rabbit Oz to my chest. "When I was younger I was... _strange_.." I rub the back of my neck.

_You weren't only strange, you were stupid, insane, weak. You're a MONSTER. Everyone around you wants you DEAD._

"My sister had the same affects but not that strange.. Mine was.." I pause and shake my head. "It's okay Alice, I won't run away, I promised." He says, putting up his pinky for emphasis. I nod quickly.

"Well, I had these _zones_ where I.. Left my body.. In a way. I just blanked out, I didn't smile, laugh, I didn't eat as much, I was like a shell." I murmur. "That's what my parents say. But really all I did was go to sleep.. And to me.. It was like I stayed asleep. But everything wasn't dreamless. What happened didn't seem like a dream It felt so real." I murmur, touching Rabbit Oz's head, stroking it slightly. "I met a rabbit named Oz, after my stuffed Rabbit." I say, patting the black rabbit's head and sighing. Oz chuckles slightly.

"He was leading me through a maze, he said my life had so many struggles, he said I had a curse." I mutter, pressing my palm on... _That.. _

_Awwe? Alice nervous about my little... Gift?_

Oz raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He questions. I glance at him, taking a deep breath.

I pull my sleeve down enough to see the mark adorning the back of my shoulder. The small scythe surrounded by chains and the wicked face of black against my skin. "What the hell..?" Oz murmurs, brushing his fingertip over the permanent ink. His finger tips are warm, touching the exposed skin sends shivers of pleasure to my brain.

I pull the sleeve up again. "He called it the Abyss curse."

_You're cursed. Cursed with death. _

Oz raises an eyebrow. "Like the name of my street?" I snort, shoving him a bit. "Yes, idiot." I sigh before continuing.

"He lead me out of the maze, to a place he called wonderland."

"Wow, Alice in wonderland." I shove Oz. "I'm really serious about this." I growl, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Well he took me to 'Wonderland'. But the fairytale, happy-go-lucky wonderland wasn't this place. Everything was so.. _Different_..." I say, explaining the horrible dream. Or whatever it was.

"Wonderland, to be in all honesty was everything but wonderland. It was all dark and gloomy. It had all my friends as the characters. For instance Break was the mad hatter and Cheshire was.. Surprise, the Cheshire cat.. But slowly everyone died, each one longer and even worst than the last." My heart was beating louder, mind twisting in a failing manner. "It ended with me trying to fight back against whatever was killing my friends. It keep cackling, saying I couldn't defeat it and the harder I tried it seemed to get even stronger. It was trying to attack my sister for some reason, it was 'attached' to her, seemingly. Meanwhile it the real world.. My parents said I was going absolutely insane. I was.. I was some kind of monster. I was on a rampage." I mutter, clutching the sides of my head.

Oz shrugs. "So? I mean, it's okay, you didn't kill anybody." Oz tosses. The air goes silent.

_Ohh... I remember that maid.. Oh the pleasure to see the thick red spray against the walls.. The smell of metal.. _

"I killed someone Oz. I killed my maid." I murmur, pulling my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth.

"Wait.. What?" Oz questions, eyes growing wide. "I killed somebody. Her name.. I can't remember her name." I moan in agony, grabbing my hair and yanking on it. "There's something living inside me. A curse, a monster, a demon."

_Hahahaha~! The only demon is **YOU**! _

Oz's eyes widen. "My sister has a demon too, she say's she's the Will Of The Abyss... The Demon, or Abyss, speaks through her lips and I..." I close my eyes, placing my face between my knees. "I am Abyss itself. I am Abyss's intentions. I am his or her puppet. I am a demon." I murmur, looking up at him.

_You're my puppet, can't go anywhere without me._

Oz raises an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's been on my mind since your dad let me stay here. He must know about this somehow and ever since then my mind's been hearing the Puppeteers voice, mocking me, laughing at me, controlling me. It's scary Oz. I'm scared I'll get lost again." I whisper, gripping his shirt and forcing him to look at me. "What if Abyss takes over while I sleep again? What if I hurt someone again? What if I hurt _you_?" I whisper the last part, like a forbidden secret.

Oz shakes his head and lays next to me. "Wa-what are you doing?!" I hiss. "I'm to lazy to go back to my room."

"Did you not hear what I just said? I could turn and _kill_ you!" I hiss. Oz shrugs. "I trust you Alice. I trust you won't go crazy while I'm sleeping. Plus, you're making yourself sound like a zombie and it's talked me into not wanting to leave." Oz says, closing his eyes and cuddling by me.

_This boy is stupid, I'd love to kill him. Let my stab him, let me see red!_

I groan. "Oz." I mutter, shoving him a bit, worried by Abyss's words.

No reply. Did the idiot really fall asleep that fast!?

I sigh and lay my head down next to him. "Idiot." I murmur before pulling the covers over both of us and closing my eyes, praying to anyone out there that Abyss wouldn't take over.

* * *

><p>"Nghh.." the words rolled out of my mouth. Something warm was next to me. My pillow was never warm and I'm pretty sure the covers aren't that warm either.<p>

A small breeze flushed over my neck. No, not a breeze, a breath.

My eyes snapped open. My eyes met Oz's sleeping face. He seemed very peaceful, so silent and calm. He lips let out another shallow breath. My eyes widen as I realize he's hugging me, arms flushed against my sides. I gulp, looking at his face.

He is my sun. My bright shining sun that glows in the darkest of moments. He trusts me. I nuzzle my face into his neck and breathe in the smell of Vanilla and cinnamon.

_The sun will die out soon._

Before I let myself fall asleep I hear the door break open and a voice scream "ALICE-CHAN! NI-CHAN ISN'T IN HIS RO-" I assume she's noticed us 'Sleeping'.

"NI-CHAN! LET GO OF ALICE-CHAN YOU PERV!" Ada screams, jumping onto the bed and tackling Oz.

"Wha-Ada?!" Oz hisses sleepily.

"I came to your room to wake you up because Gil and Vince are visiting and-" My brain freeze after the Word 'Gil' The idiot I have to marry.

"Ada, I can't say hi to Oz if you're attack-" Gil stops speaking as he spots me.

"Alice?!"

_He's surprised to see the demon._

"Yes, it's me, Seaweed head." I mutter, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "Family argument, I 'Ran away'." I reply, getting out of bed.

_Sure you did, you were forced out. They want you dead. They don't love you. They don't want or need you. You should just give me your soul, puppet._

Seaweed head raises an eyebrow. "What were you and Oz doing in the same bed?" he asks as I pass him to go downstairs. I instantly stop, face turning pink. I slug his shoulder. "We were not doing _that_!" I hiss.

By the time we're all in the kitchen for breakfast me and Gil are in a heated argument.

"You're a perv!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You're a stupid rabbit."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"At least I'm not a seaweed head!"

"My hair does not look like seaweed!"

"Both of you stop it." Vincent orders, crossing his arms with authority.

"No way, Blondie!"

Vincent groans. "I swear the wedding's going to be a disaster." He groans. Gil and I freeze as Ada and Oz start choking on their breakfast.

"WEDDING?!" Ada screeches.

I gulp and nod slowly. "We're betrothed." Gil snorts. Oz gives me alarmed look.

I raise my hands for jazz hands. "Surprise..." My voice says weakly.

_Oz is angry, the wedding is making his friend upset... I was talking about Gil. Like he considers you a friend._

I slump in my seat. "Hey Oz, answer to your question last night, The argument started because of my betroth." I say shakily.

I stand up, no longer hungry and get ready for school. "Alice..?" Oz questions, poking me.

"Hm..?"

"You okay?"

I shake my head in a quick no, glaring at my feet.

* * *

><p>"Well, Bye Gil! Bye Vince! We're going to school!" Oz says happily.<p>

Gil mutters a bye while Vincent just nods as Ada waves at him. As we're putting on our shoes I say

"So Vincent.. Huh?" I glance at Ada. She turns pink and shoves me.

"SHH!" She hisses, glancing behind her. Oz raises an eyebrow. "Wow, first Gil then Vince?-" Ada slams her hand over his mouth. She glances around again. "Thank god he didn't hear you." She murmurs, shaking her head.

I sigh, standing up and dusting myself off. "You seem speedy to get out."

Ada freezes as Gil comes into view. "Mph. I just don't want to see _you_."

"I don't want to see you either, stupid rabbit."

_Stupid, stupid rabbit indeed._

"Hey, Gil, why do you call her stupid rabbit?"

Gil pauses, glancing at me. "When we were younger in order to save a rabbit she literally jumped in front of a car. She had a broken leg for two months because of a silly black rabbit that hopped onto the streets like nothing was happening."

"Shut up." I snap sharply, crossing my arms. "That bunny is having a happy life, he's much different than the other bunnies but so what? Just because he's a black rabbit doesn't make him any different than anyone else!" I hiss, crossing my arms.

_That rabbit would've rather died than be with you._

"I think Alice-chan did something very heroic." Ada says, crossing her arms and standing beside me.

Gil snorts, walking over to me and flicking me in the head. "You're still stupid."

"You're still a seaweed head."

We glare at each other.

"I'm never marrying you."

"You got that right, stupid rabbit. I would never marry you either. You're far too stupid and idiotic. Don't forget you look like someone ran you over with a car. Oh wait, someone did." Gil sneers.

I growl at him.

_Kill him. _giggles a voice in my head, my snarl drops and my eyes widen. _Make him bleed, these shabby white walls would look better red anyways. _

"Shut up." Murmur to myself grabbing the sides of my head.

A giggle erupts from my mouth. _No_..

I slam my hand over my mouth. _MAKE ABYSS GO AWAY! _my head screams in panic. _Kill him. Kill him. KILL HIM! _

Tears were starting to leak the sides of my eyes. _Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway. _

I glance at Oz, eyes pleading. _HELP ME! SAVE ME! _

"Alice..?" Ada questions.

_KILL THEM! THEY DON'T LOVE YOU! THEY'RE LYING!_

I shake my head quickly.

I slowly remove my hand from my mouth. "Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away Abyss!" I mutter to myself, gripping the sides of my head as I fall to my knees.

The puppeteers voice is ringing in my head.

_I'm pulling the strings, KILL THEM! _

I'm close to launching myself at Oz. "NO!" I scream, holding myself back.

_I won't let you win. I won't let you win. You won't hurt Ada. You won't hurt Gil and you won't hurt Oz! _

"Alice!? Are you okay?" Oz is starting to rush towards me but I shake my head quickly at him. "Stay away Oz, The puppeteers talking." I whisper, shaking my heads, tears falling from my eyes.

_Fine, if you won't listen, It's time to take the Puppet backstage. _

My world was a spinning black, mixing with red and violet.

"Alice?!" Oz's voice.. distressed, concerned.

My sun.. Oz.. I won't let you get hurt..

My world is a full dark night.

Take me backstage then, Puppeteer, 'cause it's time the Puppet bit back.

**...**

**I honestly don't know where this went.**

**I was first planning on making it like OHH Alice and her inner demons, ya ya.**

**But then I started listening to 'The Game Of Life' (Jubyphonic cover) and I thought of how Alice and Alyss were pretty much controlled by Abyss or 'Puppeteer' in this chapter. And suddenly BAM! Alice got a whole lot more badass with her inner demons. Like seriously, I just dipped Alice's demons in a whole bucket of BADASS! Anyways, our dear old Gil has just entered the story and he plays a big part in the story. (I hope ya'll remember our lovable.. Raven... *Wink wink*)**

**It all started because I was thinking about that chapter where Alice is standing up to Abyss and it gets all pushy and like 'NOO ALYSS MINE, NO TOUCH OR I SMASH' and then suddenly 'TAKE ALYSS, I TAKE ALICE INSTEAD.'**

**BITCH MAKE YOUR DECISION! DO YOU WANT ALICE OR ALYSS!? SHEESH!**

**So yeah, let's make Alice's life even worst for her because I enjoy all this angst and drama! Ohhh Yes.**

**Sharon, Break, and Elliot: We have no appearance in this chapter!**

**Fantasy: WELL NO ONE CARES!**

**Alice: Why do you hate me? :'(**

**Oz: AWWE ALICE DON'T CRY! *Hugs Alice***

**Fantasy: Because I NEED MORE DRAMAAAAA!**

**Alice: You're even worst than Abyss.**

**Fantasy: :'( I'm to sad to say the words, say them for me Leo.**

**Leo: ... Fantasy owns nothing of Pandora hearts, even though she would take it any day. She only owns Olivia, which is a sad case because Olivia's a B-I-T-C-H!**

**Everyone: ... Whoa, Leo.**

**Fantasy: agreed though, can we have like, Sarada Uchiha from Naruto beat her up? I'd pay money to see that. Plus I love Sarada's character.**

**Sarada: sure!**

**Everyone: WHEN DA FAQ DID YOU GET HERE!?**

**Next Chapter ===**


	6. Might Just Kill Me

**_ALICE-ALICE-ALICE_**

**_A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. -Rick Riodan _**

**BLACK. THICK, SWIRLING LIKE THE WAVES OF A SEA, LIKE MIXING TAR. **

Cold. Dark. Shadowy. It stood in my way. No light, as if someone had placed a velvet blanket over my brown hair.

I was sitting somewhere. Someplace.

_You're sitting in your nightmares. _Echoed through my head.

"Gee, well that's reassuring." I mutter under my hot breath.

It's cold. I've said that already haven't I? But it is. Freezing cold. _BURNING _cold. I clench my fists to my sides. How can a puppet on strings fight against it's Puppeteer? How could I, the measly puppet stand up? How? _How_? _**HOW**_?

It ran through my head the way people run through a marathon. Fast, quick. The way a car rolls through a race. Repeating circles, over and over again.

A giggle filled the room. Scratching noises enacted from the sides off the room as more small giggles filled the room.

My legs felt like jelly.

_Puppet. Puppet. Alice is a puppet! _singing songs, quirky, smooth, but mocking, taunting. My eyes moved around, my slender body spinning in circles of confusion.

A light, burning, pointing at me like a spotlight.

_Alice. Alice. A puppet is what Alice is! _the now scratchy voices sing again. My eyes turn sharply, glaring in every direction.

Confused. Lost. Unknowing to what's really watching.

Giggles, laughs. "Alice... Oh Alice..." That voice.

My head turns sharply to a dark shadow against the light. It's white features clash against the black shadow like body it has. It is like a constant mist that stands before me.

I turn away. Abyss hurts my eyes. Cackling. "Scared Alice? Are you scared to run from what you are?" It's hissing at me.

"Never." My voice is a snap, speaking through chapped lips.

My hands grip my sides.

_Puppet. Alice. Puppet. Alice. Which one is the real thing? _the voices sing, murmuring other unspoken words.

_Give up. Give up. Does she really think she stands a chance?_ Their voices grow louder. Chanting their small hisses.

_Give up. Give up. _My mind is starting to wander, wondering why I even try, try to fight against Abyss. Against Puppeteer.

_Give up. Give Up. Give Up! _My mind is starting to give up itself, letting myself shut down like a phone out of battery.

_Warmth.. I'd like to feel that before I go down. _I decide to myself, knees buckling, bending, cracking against each other.

_Warmth.. And light.. Bright happy light... Happiness... I'd like to experience that too.. _ I also decide, falling to my knees. Abyss gives off a winning smile. A smile that seems to beat me down even more.

_Give up! Give Up! GIVE UP! _The chants are screaming, yells and cheering for my death.

_Happiness.. Oz... Oz... Yes.. I'd like to see Oz again.. Oz.. _Though I feel weak I slowly stand up, knees connected.

_No, no.. I'd like to see Oz more than once before my death.. I'd like to see those beautiful emerald eyes.. _I stand straighter, though my body is protesting against it.

Abyss's victorious smile pauses, wavering against my weak moves.

_His smile too... Bright, smiling Oz. His dimples that slice through his cheeks when he smiles to much. That occasional snicker when I do something so stupid.. Yes.. That Oz... I'd like to live longer. I'd like to see him more. _My mind is thinking along with my beating heart. My head speaks of Oz, encouraging my life.

_Maybe he'd help me apologize to my family.. And then maybe my family will realize their mistakes about Oz, about Jake and Ada. They'll see Oz and his bright smile, his quirky laughs... Oz... _My whole existence is wrapping around the reasons popping in my mind.

Abyss let's out a hiss. "Aren't you going to fight me, Puppet?" Snarls Abyss, no longer smiling.

_Ahh.. Yes.. While we're at that we'll have to have a picnic by Vanessa's grave... Yes, Vanessa would like that. Once the wedding for Gil and I is set Oz will be best man and Sharon will me maid of honor while Ada's another brides maid. It sounds nice... But I think I'd prefer Oz as my husband. _My thoughts feel slurred. drugged. Tired.

_Oz... I'd like to wake up in the morning to that smile of his. Make me feel wanted, make me feel cared, making me feel like a princess, like an Aphrodite. Making me feel loved. Yes.. I'd like that. _My heart is speaking loudly, deciding it's thoughts.

I gulp, facing Abyss as my mind plans little things.

_Yes... Perhaps Sharon and Break will get married and I'll be a bridesmaid, we'll giggle about her dress and make fun of the jealous looks from her relatives as she marries crazy but kind Break... Perhaps Cheshire will fall in love with my sister... Or maybe not.. Elliot and Leo will grow up to be handsome young men.. We'll tease Leo about his old geek glasses, giggle about Elliot's occasional voice crack from the past, rant about old enemies. I'd like that a lot.. Everyone would be happy.. There would be a difference though.. Oz would be there, maybe even Gil. Possibly Ada and Vincent too. _My heart is planning everything, beating harshly in my chest.

_But we'll need to cut the strings off our self and learn to walk. Learn to control our self. But most of all, we'll need to defeat Abyss. _My mind responds. I clutch my skirt.

Skirt...? I glance down. I'm wearing an outfit that is crazy but.. looks surprisingly nice. A red coat flexes over my arms with a a white diamond pattern. A large white bow covering the top of my white button down shirt. A black skirt graces my long legs which shows off a lot of skin (Much to my discomfort). But long white boots cover my feet, a black outline.

I shook my head, ignoring the the clothes and looking up to glare at Abyss.

"I'm not your puppet." My voice is small, silent, quiet. Not like usual loud, bold, roaring Alice.

_Stand up._

Abyss laughs. "You're on the strings I control. I control you, Alice. you have no power." Abyss voice is a roar, a demand, a scream through a silent alleyway.

It discourages me, but I keep trying.

_Do it. Be yourself. _

"I said, I'm not your puppet." It comes out louder, stronger, defying slightly.

_Do it for your family._

Abyss raises a thin white eyebrow, unamused.

"You can't go anywhere, I am the king that orders the knights, you're just the hero who will do my bidding, You don't have a choice. I choose, I pull the strings." Abyss growls, shadow like claws growing against it's thin fingers.

_Do it for your friends._

Puppeteer charges forward. I jump to the side before it's rough claws can shatter my skin. It snarls in anger. "You stupid puppet, your body is mine, I am the true soul for the body!" Puppeteer screams in outrage. I gulp, running to the side as Puppeteer chases after me.

_Do it for Oz._

"If you wanted a body you should have chosen one with a weaker soul!" I scream, clueless on half the words I just threw from my mouth, I'm still focused on the thought blaring through my mind.

_RUN! BITCH! RUUUNNNNN! _

I hear Puppeteer roaring in anger from my sudden outbursts of high speed energy, letting me run everywhere in the room we are in.

_ALICE! ALICE! RUN NO LONGER! RUN NO LONGER!_ Screams of protest came from the walls and suddenly colorful liquid seeped into the room.

"GET HER!" Abyss roared as I jumped over a puddle of the colorful substance. In mid air, the liquid changed form into a doll, in fact, all of it was changing into dolls.

My mind panicked as I ran away from not only a giant crazed shadow that wanted my body but hordes of crazed army dolls.

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" the scream escapes my lips and, as if on instinct, my legs stop their wild sprint as my mind protests with it.

"I said you don't control me!" I scream, the dolls hiss at my anger. The mark on the back of my shoulder is burning. My mouth is working on it's own, as if it's literally jumped off my face and flying away. "I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU! I'M NOT THE PUPPET! I'M NOT A PUPPET! B-RABBIT WAKE!" My mouth is really running. I just think to myself

_What the hell am I saying? _

A burst of light, something shining, sparkling in the light. Bright golden hair.. Green emerald eyes.. Was I dead or was Oz really in front of me?

"Alice!? What the Hell just happened?"

"No time!" Mysterious mouth run says. "It's time to take down this beast!" I screech. A red light illuminates Oz's face.

A blood red scythe glimmers in the air and Oz snatches it, looking back at me.

"Now what?"

Mysterious mouth run groans. "Attack them! You're B-Rabbit, you should know this!" Me/mysterious mouth run scream.

"What?"

"Just go you.. You.. Manservant!?" It came out as both a question and an answer.

Oz gave me a look but turned towards the dolls and Abyss. "Whatever you say, Al." He states, shrugging simply. The fact Oz is running into a life or death (Body or death?) situation for me right now warms me a little until I remember _BECAUSE YOU FORCED HIM TOO. _

Somehow, Oz had managed to slash through how many demon-colored-liquid-dolls before actually turning into 'B-Rabbit'.

I found it a little funny that we shared the same name. Well, the fact I was called B-rabbit and he was fighting for me as B-rabbit.

When it was all over Abyss let out a hiss. "My dolls, look at what you've done." Abyss hisses. "But it's time B-rabbit got caged." a shadow slammed into Oz from the side and slowly Oz melted away.

"See ya' Alice..." Was the last thing he said before he became colorful liquid. Abyss laughed. "Dolls, Dolls, Dolls. Vessels are what they are, Puppets, now puppets are even better. You can control them, play the part. New emotions new masks." Whispers Abyss. "But the puppets fight back. They always do. Why does no puppet know they cannot move on their own? Without the Puppeteer what are they? They aren't blessed by a blue fairy, they're just dolls on strings." Abyss retorts, crossing it's arms.

I feel a surge of anger, of power, of total fury. "We aren't dolls on strings. We've got brains, hearts, emotions, we've got blood pumping through our bodies to prove a point. We're animals in a cage." I snap.

Abyss laughs. "Even better! a cage, did you think you'd get out?" It laughs.

"Then we'll try, and keep trying until we've find the flaw in your system and escape!" I yell. "And where would you go from there? You don't have food, shelter. You'd DIE." Hisses Abyss.

My mind is running everywhere. "Love."

Oh god, mouth, we just took a stroll to cliche land didn't we?

Abyss laughed. "And who loves you?! NO ONE! THEY THINK YOU'RE A DEMON!" Abyss roars.

It smirks. "But I love you Alice-chan.. Just hand me your body and-"

"Oz." I interrupt his words. "Oz saved me from the dolls, he proved I'm worth something."

"You told him to." Retorts Abyss.

"He accepted my sins. He's seen through my bad side and found the real me in around a week." I murmur.

Abyss roars in anger. "NO ONE LOVES YOU! IT'S PITY!"

I gulp. He's words discourage me but I keep trying.

I take a deep breath. "If I wasn't worth anything my friends wouldn't stand by me. If I wasn't worth anything Vanessa would have let me die back in that abandoned house!" I scream, clutching my skirt.

Abyss's mouth opens, sharp teeth ready to pierce into my skin.

Abyss clamped it's black lips around me but I didn't feel any sharp teeth.

Abyss hisses in outrage as it seemingly starts to melt into a inky black nothing.

"I'll get you Alice!" It hisses. "YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME! I AM ABYSS! AHAHAHA~!" It laughs evilly before it finally disappears and my world explodes in a bright white light.

* * *

><p>"Nghh.." escapes my dry throat.<p>

"Alice!"

_That voice... _

"Is she waking up?"

"She's been out for a day, I wouldn't be to loud, Oz..."

"Shut up Gil! Ada's cat is literally waiting downstairs, I can go grab her if I really want to."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!"

"This is the first time I've seen them fight." A voice enters the conversation.

"They don't fight much." Another voice replies.

I feel something poke me.

"Break!" hisses a voice.

"What Sharon~Sam-OW!"

I groan at the loud noise, rolling on my stomach. My eyes burst open as I hissed, bolting up and placing a hand on my rib. "Ow! Ow ow owowowowow!" I hiss, gripping the side my ribcage.

"Alice~~" A voice squeals. someone crushes me into a hug, the side of my ribcage burning in protest. "Drop me, Sharon." I cough, patting her back quickly.

"Sorry Alice! You've been unconscious for a day, Reim said to keep you bed ridden." Sharon exclaims. "You just, fainted! At least that's what Gil says." Sharon explains.

I sit back against the head board of the bed I'm resting in. I close my eyes until a sharp pain hits my arm.

My eyes open and I glare at Gil. "Why the hell did you do that, Seaweed head?!" I snap, coughing a bit.

"Do you know how worried we've all been? Alyss came in here in the middle of school! And Oz! That idiot refused to leave your side!" Gil groans, slapping his forehead.

"Well, you didn't leave her side either." Observant Leo exclaims, reading a book in the corner.

"Gee, Yes Leo, I'm perfectly fine. Me? No I didn't have a terrifying nightmare, thanks for asking. Oh yeah, happy to see you too." I exclaim sarcastically. Leo glances up from his book and his glasses fall from his face. He turns red as our eyes make contact before he fumbles to pull back on the thick, round, gold-rimmed glasses over his beautiful, pale purple eyes.

I blink before turning to the others. Cheshire gives a reassuring smile. I sigh, pressing my lips together. "Where's Ell?" I question. Sharon frowns.

"Oh, he got called home by his parents, he sends his regards." Gil says, picking at his nails. I nod slowly, taking in Gil's words. Gil raises an eyebrow. "You don't happen to have a crush on Elliot.. Do you?"

Sharon turns red and my face heats like a meteor heading for earth. "No! NOPE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT!?" My voice is a yell, outraged at the thought.

I cross my arms, face still flushed red. Break starts laughing. "Awwee.. Alice~chan? Do you have a crush on Elliot?"

Sharon's face darkens and her I'm-trying-to-act-cheerful-but-I'm-not smile is creeping me out.

"I don't!" I groan. "Guy's stop teasing Alice." Oz says, standing in front of me, arms spread wide.

I poke Oz's back. He glances at me. "Hey, twerp, you're the only one that hasn't greeted me yet." I say, crossing my arms.

"Sorry Alice-Chan~ everyone was just-Gah!" Oz slips, falling backwards. Our head collide, sending me flying backwards along with him.

It would've been all fine if it hadn't ended with me trapped against the wall.

Oz's arms stood on both side of my head and his face was really close.

I could practically feel Abyss lunge at him. I... Well... Punched. Him. In. The. Nose.

REAL hard.

"Ouch!" He yelped. "Too close! WAAY Too close!" I snap, crossing my arms.

"Hey! Don't pick on Oz, did you know, a few hours after you passed out he did too?!" Gil snaps.

I glance at Oz in surprise. He nods. "And I had the weirdest dreams. You called me B-rabbit." Oz snorts.

I say nothing to follow that up. My mind starts remembering the crazed Abyss and the drugged thoughts that my heart had weakly planned inside of myself.

I really didn't know what happened but I felt like someone had popped a water balloon because suddenly I had a mega mood-swing, sobbing warm tears as I practically strangled Oz in my arms. He didn't seem to mind, he was hugging me back equally as tight, surprising everyone in the room.

_Yes.. I'd like to hug Oz more often... _The tired, drugged thoughts lurk around the corners of my head again as I bury my head in his shoulder.

Oz's face is buried in my long, brown hair while I nuzzle my face in his warm neck.

God. Is Oz some heater? Because he's real warm like the sun..

My sun. I decide.

Someone clears their throat.

"We're still here too." announces a voice. I glance up to see Cheshire giving slight jazz hands at his words. I reach out pulling him into a hug too. Slowly I 'm cuddling practically everyone.

"I Love you guys." I stop, glancing up at Seaweed head.

"Except you." I shove him out of the hug, holding everyone from Alyss to Oz.

I hear Gil let out a sigh. "Stupid rabbit." I hear him grumble.

I smile. Not caring about his jealous words.

* * *

><p>"Alice.."<p>

"Pleaaassse!" I beg, gripping the front of Oz's vest and shaking him like a rag doll. "If I go alone I'm a dead man. YOU HEAR ME? **_DEAD_** MAN!" I scream. Oz laughs, patting the top of my head. He smiles down at me, causing my angry glare to stop, catching me off guard. I resume glaring at him.

"Sure Alice. If it makes you happy." He mutters, pulling my body against his. I quickly realize how he's still taller than me. And he's still short. God, I'm a midget.

I gulp, hugging him back. "Maybe I shouldn't..." I mutter against his neck. Oz pulls away. "Okay, you cannot yell at me to come with and then not go! Let's go Alice." He says, dragging me behind him.

Nervousness bites at my brain, I feel like I've forgotten how to breath.

_What if they still hate me? What if dad decides I'm not worth the trouble and sends me to boarding school? Or worst? What if they don't want me anymore? What if they disown me?_

_What if?_

_What if? _

questions run back and forth between my mind, scaring me. I grip Oz's hand in mine, scared half to death.

"Oz?"

"Hm..?"

"Do you think they'll hate me?"

Oz laughs. "If they do I'll tell them do grow a brain." He replies cheerfully.

I smile softly at his happiness. God, his smile is contagious.

It hurts, Get it off. Get it OFF.

I gulp as I grip his hand even tighter. The door to my house is getting closer and my nightmares are creeping up on me like the tides of an ocean creep up on sand castles.

I'm hyperventilating by the time we get to the door. I'm so nervous. I'm scared. I want them to love me like a normal family. To know I have a brain, to know I have feelings.

I'm so terrified. Oz's arms wrap around me, calming me down. His fingers run through my hair. He presses his lips against my forehead. it's either a kiss or he's just doing that.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here. Got it Alice? You're family still loves you." He mutters soothingly. God. God. God.

I might explode. I cuddle against him.

"I'm scared."

"So you've said." He snickers. I breath in and out.

"I'm completely serious. What if they decide they don't want me? If they never liked me? If they never loved me? If they wonder why I'm alive-" I'm suddenly pinned against the wall by the door, Oz staring strait at me.

"Alice, Listen to me." I gulp, cheeks burning. I nod quickly, but other than that don't respond in any other way.

Who does he think he is just pinning me against my own house? I say nothing though, my throat has gone dry. I cannot speak.

Oz opens his mouth. "You're loveable, adorable, cheerfully when you want and angry when you need to be. You stand up when the world has pushed the button and sit down when the world has learned enough. You kick, scream and shout for freedom and crave for love. But you don't need to. You don't need to. You're friends love you and so does you're family. If they didn't care why would Alyss be visiting yesterday? And sure, maybe they don't act like it but they should. If they didn't you'd be either A. Dead. B. An Orphan. C. Adopted. So stop worrying, we all love you, it's okay." Oz is bright red by the time he finishes his words.

I gulp when he finally steps away, cold air rushing against my body, Oz's warmth seeping away.

_No.. Come back.. _My heart whines, thumping loudly.

_Stop it. Go away. _my mind replies sharply as I turn towards the door. I manage to find Oz's hand as I knock on the wooden door. My nerves might kill me. I can imagine it now.

_Alice Baskerville dead because she was so scared to say sorry to her family. _

My hand raps against the wood.

Is it too late to turn back?

The most unexpected person opens the door. I quickly let go Of Oz's hand when he appears.

"Seaweed head?" I hiss, eyes wide.

His eyes widen. "Uhpm.. Alice is uhh.. she's at the door with a... Friend.." Gil says slowly yet loudly, glancing inside. There's a muffled 'Let her in' before Gil opens the door. We all walk to the living room in silence, none of us saying anything.

"You're parents are going to be pissed when they realized you brought Oz." Gil says, halfway through the hallway.

"I knew that."

"Then why'd you bring him? Sorry Alice, but today's not show and tell." Gil snaps. We glare at each other. "I thought I could change their minds." I reply, we're almost to the room.

"All you're gonna do is make Oz grow a bump on his head." Gil retorts.

Oz seems a bit hesitant but still follows me through. I gulp.

_God, if you have a some generosity for me today, please let Oz survive. _

When we reached the living room Mom, dad, and the current Nightray owners sits in the living room. They greet us with a smile and raise their eyebrows at Oz.

"Hello Oz, I'm surprised to see you here." Ernest Nightray exclaims, nodding towards Oz. He gave of a nervous smile, scooting a bit closer to me. I saw dad's eye twitch.

I gulp, taking a deep breath.

"Mama, Papa, I'm sorry for running away from home I was just really mad and blinded by anger and I'll hope you forgive me." I say real quickly to mother and Father bowing down real fast. My blood is rushing everywhere. I feel like I might explode.

"Honey, It's okay." Mother says softly. Father nods. "I'm sorry too, I said some really harsh things to, Sweet pea." He's wearing a mask right now for the Nightray family. I'm scared what'll he'll do when they leave. He won't hit me, he might yell though.

"Alice, my, you've grown to a beautiful young lady." Ernest exclaims, giving off a kind smile. I smile back, nervousness hidden behind my smile. I'm so scared right now. "T-Thank you.. I'm not much of a beauty.. My friend Sharon is much more beautiful. I can only wish to be pretty." I reply, shyly gazing at my thumbs.

_Where did this shy act come from? Damn it! STAWWP! _

Ernest chuckles. "No, no, you're quite the beauty. You're very humble too." Ernest says thoughtfully. My cheeks burn bright. God, who is this charming Alice?

I shake my head again. "Thank you but I really don't deserve compliments, I did run away after all. God, I'm such a bad daughter." I say, placing my hands on my cheeks and shaking my head around like an idiot, brown hair whipping around my face.

Ernest laughs. "My, You've got such a wonderful daughter on your hands Levi." Ernest explains, smiling.

I glance up, smiling. "Thank you." I murmur. I notice Gil's staring at me like I've grown a second head and Oz seems to be trying real hard not to laugh his head off, biting his lip to keep from snickering like a five year-old.

"Gilbert, she is wonderful is she not?" Ernest questions. Gil turns pink, glancing at his feet. "I.. I guess." he stutters. I hear Oz breathing quietly, trying hard not to laugh, trying to calm himself down. I turn red myself from Gil's words. Was he complimenting me? It was fine when Ernest did it because 1. He's married 2. Elliot's his son so he knows me well.

Ernest laughs, a ringing, happy sound. It reminds me of Vanessa. "That's not an answer Gil!"

Gil gulps, rubbing the back of my neck. "She's.. Okay.." he replies reluctantly, turning tomato red.

I giggle. "Oh really mister blushing face?" I question. He turns red at the winning smirk I've got on my face.

"Shut up, Stupid rabbit." He mutters. I play hurt.

"I know.. I'm really stupid.. I should just go away. I'm such a horrible person." I mutter, burying my face in my hands. "I deserve to disappear, Don't I, Gilbert?" I question, faking tears.

Bernice, Elliots mom gasps, glaring at Gil. "Look at what you've done Gil! You've made the poor girl cry!" Bernice scolds. I shake my head. "I deserve it." I hang my head in shame. I can hear Oz's wheezing of quiet laughter, He's behind Gil, face red from trying to hold in the laughter. I wink at him, making him join along.

"Oi, Gil! You've made poor Alice-chan cry! Don't be heartless." Oz says, gathering me in his arms like I'm a complete mess and glaring at Gil in a mocking way.

Gil looks ready to murder me. "I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean it." he says unconvincingly.

"You don't mean it." I fake cry, fake tears with no warmth slip onto my cheeks, trailing to my chin before falling off my face and to the floor.

Gil looks so done. Possibly ready to explode.

"Look, I'm sorry Alice. I know what I said. I'm sorry."

I peek out one eyes from my hands, which is covering the winning smirk on my face. He's eyes are trying to burn hole in my head.

"You mean it?" I question innocently, playing the act and slowly tittering my hands away from my shy face.

Gil nods. "You're forgiven." I say, smiling and rubbing the tears from the corners of my eyes before shocking everyone and giving him a hug by standing on my tip toes.

_Gotta play the part. Gotta play the part._

I pretend not to notice the thumping in Gil's chest is a hundred miles per hour. I pretend not to notice how he smells of brown sugar and warm honey or how he hesitantly puts his arms around me that kind of makes me feel like a small puzzle piece. I mostly pretend not to notice how my heart feels like it might burst from my chest and I hope, hope to every god listening, that Gil cannot feel my heart beating.

Where did these feelings come from? _Go away._ I want to scream at them.

When I pull away from Gil I notice he seems dazed, face flushed pure red. I'm actually concerned. My eyebrows furrow together as I stand on my tip toes again to place my hand on his forehead. "Are you okay, Gil? Your forehead is awfully warm and I don't want-" Gil jerks his head away, turning a deeper shade of red in the middle of my sentence. "I-I'm f-fi-fine." Gil sputters, dusting himself off anxiously, backing up towards the window. I notice that it's already dark.

Mother and Bernice coo at Gil and I's actions while Ernest laughs off his ass at Gil's reactions. Father raises an eyebrow at me.

Oz smirks, something lurking behind his eyes. "My family's expecting me, I should get going-" I interrupt his sentence.

"But it's already dark out, maybe you could stay for dinner?" I glance at mother and Father. Father has a steely look behind his eyes but he nods. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" I exclaim. It's fake but at least the Nightrays will think I'm a happy-go-lucky girl right now.

Oz nods slowly. "I'll have to ask my Brother and sister but other than that I guess it's okay." He says, scratching the back of his head.

Dinner goes well. "So how did you and Oz meet?" Bernice asks, eyebrow raised.

I'm about to lie but Oz beats me to it, only telling the truth. "A few girls wanted to sit by me when I was in school and started fighting. Alice stood up for me." He explains.

"Technically we met in the morning though." I point out to him as I carefully eat my turkey. I want to eat it like a pig but when company's over my brain knows 'Don't push it.'

"Who was that girl that pushed you off the bench again? Olivia?"

I nod. "She's not very nice but.. I know I shouldn't judge her very quickly." my heart is protesting.

_She's a bitch and you know it. _

Oz frowns. "Alice, she pushed you off a bench and had a boy drag you through the mud by your hair. I wouldn't consider 'not judging her quickly.' she puts her personality out and doesn't care who sees." Oz says, glancing at me.

I shake my head. "But maybe she's diff-"

"If she was different don't you think she wouldn't tease you everyday?"

"Wait, Alice gets bullied?" Gil asks. I shake my head.

"I wouldn't call it bullying." I laugh nervously, glaring at Oz.

_Oz.. Why did you bring this up!? _

The Nightrays just nod, glancing at each other unsure as whether to believe me or not.

Finally Oz says he's going home and I offer to escort him to the back home.

Once we get to the door we stand outside in silence for a bit.

He smirks at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alice, you're so funny. That sneaky act you pulled off." He recalls. I smirk, giggling a bit.

I glance at Oz, stopping the act. "Hey Oz?"

"hm?

"What happens when you're hearts starts beating quickly... What is the feeling when you feel like your heart might explode?" I question.

Oz raises an eyebrow. "Why do you ask that?"

I turn red. "I.. I umm I.. Well W-Wh-when I gave Gi-Gil that hug.. My hea-heart it just.." I trail off glancing at Oz.

He's expression is unreadable. He turns away. "It means you're in love."

"Ehh?!" I squeak in surprise. Oz stands. "I should get going." His voice is steely.

"Oz.. What's-" I grab his arm but he roughly yanks it away, surprising me. I blink at him. He blinks at me.

Are those tears forming on the sides of his eyes?

"Oz..?"

"I.. I have to go." He says quickly. He tries rushing away but I grab his arm, yanking him back. Not expecting the yank Oz and me both fall backwards, both of us crashing and rolling into the bushes of the front yard. We're clumped together. Behind the hydrangeas and evergreens but in front of the rose bushes, none of the thorns in reach. He's on top of me. We stare at each other.

"I... S-Sorry." I murmur. Oz turns red, quickly getting up from pinning me. He's nervous, talking quickly "It's okay.. I should-"

"Oz. Look at me." He slowly glances my way.

"Why did you act like that a few seconds ago?" I question. Oz says nothing.

"I really should-" I grab his shoulders, forcing him into a hug. "We had a promise." I whisper into his neck.

He shivers.

"A-Al-Ali-Alice." He stutters. "Pl-Please s-stop." He's even more nervous.

I pull away. "What..? Is there something wrong with me or...?" I glance at him. "Do you not want to be my friend..? Am I just.. What made you so mad at me?"

Oz's gaze softens. "Alice I'm not mad at you."

I shake my head, hands in the soil, supporting me.

"Then why are you trying to get away? What did I do? God.. I'm a horrible friend."

"No Alice." He growls, his finger lifts my chin up.

"Wha-?" I don't finish the sentence because he's really distracting. He licks his lips which sends my attention there. God... He's making my heart speed up, the feeling Gil caused earlier.

"Alice..? I don't know what I did but please don't go sil-" before he finishes his sentence I don't even know what's going on.

God My heart is beating so loudly and his lips have all my attention and before I know what I'm doing we're kissing. Oz makes a squeaking noise. I don't know what I'm doing, all I can think about is Oz. His blonde hair, his green eyes. Fucking Abyss, someone save me.

And he's suddenly pinned me to the ground, our mouths still attached in a fierce kiss because we can't get enough of each other. All I can register is him. His warm hands sneaking up my shirt and his hair tickling my forehead and holy god, his tongue in my mouth.

We break away for a couple of seconds to breath before I mash my mouth back on his, sending Oz on his back. I don't understand my heart anymore. It's screaming for Oz but at the same time it's yelling something about Gil and I can't control my feelings for this boy I meet like two weeks ago and the annoying seaweed head somewhere inside. I shouldn't feel this way about him. I shouldn't. I can't. I'm not supposed too.

I want to figure out what my heart wants but all I can focus on is on Oz and the forbidden kiss.. How long have we been here? I don't want it to be to long but at the same time I want it to be forever. I want the world to forget Oz and I exist so we can stay here.

My hands are digging into his golden hair and my eyes are closed. I'm so locked on this one boy. The fact he's pinned me again, legs straddling my waist, dominating my mouth.

Oz. Oz. Oz. My hearts screaming for him, forgetting all my problems.

We've forgotten the world and kiss more. I want more, No, I need more.

I need him. The big idiot that barged so suddenly into my life. I need him. I need him.

A warm feeling settles through my body as we kiss. I make a noise from the back of my throat.

What the hell is he doing to me that makes me feel all warm on the inside? And did I just fucking moan?

If we don't stop I'm scared my parents will find us. No doubt my father will try to kill him. I pull away. "Oz.. we need to stop.." I murmur. Oz nods, eyes misty. He starts pulling away and I don't want him to. I really don't. So. letting my mind haze again I crash my lips on his.

"Fuck the world right now." I mutter against his lips, shivering as his hands sneak back into my shirt like some kind of snake.

I'm in heaven right now because I'm with Oz.

Eventually we did walk to his house...

We ended up making out in the bushes again. But I really didn't care. Everyone was the least of my worries as we kissed each other senseless. It really didn't matter anymore to me. All I wanted was Oz at the moment and I was being real greedy, especially my lips and tongue right now. Our lips mash together over and over. _When was the last time I took a breath?_ I wonder. I quickly dismiss the thought. Fuck it. If I die, I'll die kissing Oz.

I need Oz now. I need him. I need him. My heart is beating for the blonde idiot whom I can't stop kissing.

Another breathless moan. Dammit, this boy.

I quickly dismiss all the thoughts that mixed through my head in the last few moments. All I do is focus on Oz.

Oz's eyes, blond hair, his warm hands and extra warm body that's pressed against mine. But especially his lips.

And I think it's true that I might just die because of him.

**...**

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW.**

**:') GAWWD THE LORDS HAVE TRULY BLESSED US WITH Jun Mochizuki! AND PANDORA HEARTS! AND OZ AND ALICE.  
><strong>

**Guy's I hope you enjoyed 'cuz I just took a long stroll out of my comfort zone. Like gawwdd.**

**Sharon: I had an appearance. I'm satisfied enough. **

**Alice: So me and Oz made out in the bushes for how long?**

**Fantasy: Your parents will question you, don't worry.**

**Gil: So Alice likes me and Oz?**

**Fantasy: Correct grammar is Oz and I and Yes.. but let's all admit it.. ALICE WILL END UP WITH OZ! VANESSA I'M TOO HAPPY SAY THE WORDS!**

**Vanessa: Fantasy doesn't own Pandora hearts. blah blah blah she's only a fanfiction writer so in no means should you sue her.  
><strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER ===**


	7. The Confusion

**o mi gawwd. I love you guys ∩(＞▽＜)∩ *Squishes cheeks* I love the reviews I got.. Even though there was only two I got for the last chapter :P But who cares? °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° NOT MEE! We get to look into Lottie's character and we'll get a little info on little 'Echo' *Cough* Zwei *Cough* Let's Start!**

_**ALICE-ALICE-ALICE **_

_**There is nothing permanent except change -Heraclitus **_

**"WHY WERE YOU GONE SO LONG, ALICE? YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR THIRTY MINUTES!" **

Father questions when I get home. The Nightrays are still here. I have to bite my tongue real hard to not blush. Okay.. It takes six minutes to get there. Twelve total in the whole trip to Oz's house and back... 30-12=18.

Me and Oz kissed for 18 minutes? _Quick! Think of an excuse Alice! _

"Ada and me were talking for quite a bit. I'm sorry." I bow quickly before taking a seat next to Gil.

_Heart. Stop. It. I. Swear. I. Might. Just. Stab. Myself. _My words are spaced in my head.

"Hmm.. Really? Ada's a sweet girl, right Gil?" His father questions. Gil turns red. "Y-Ye-yeah.. Su-sure whatever." He mutters quickly, rubbing the back of his neck quickly.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Does someone have a crush on Ada~?" I coo, leaning over towards him.

"N-No!" he hisses, turning even more red. I snicker. "Sure."

"Shut up."

"Make me." I say, sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

He flicks my forehead. "Ow!" I hiss, placing my hands on my forehead. "That hurt." I say quietly.

_Ahh.. We're doing the act all over again. _my mind says, seemingly rolling it's imaginary eyes.

Gil secretly glares at me. "Oops, sorry, must have hit you to hard. I didn't hurt you to much did I? I honestly thought it would be quick and painless."

Our parents snicker. We glance at them. "What?" Gil questions. "N-Nothing." Gasps Ernest.

Gil's eyebrows raise before they suddenly his eyes widen. He turns a beet red, scooting away from me.

I raise an eyebrow, looking at all of them. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Gil hisses. I'm confused. I pout. "C'mon. Tell me." I whine. Gil shakes his head. "You don't want to know."

"Well now you make me want to know even more!"

"No."

I huff. "Fine." I stand up. I walk away, running up to my tower.

I'm not mad, I just like running to my room. Problem?

I get into my room and shut the door before the memories of what happened with Oz flood into my mind. My hand subconsciously reached up to touch my lips. I sigh, shaking my head.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

I walk over to my bed and sit down.

"Calm down you idiot!" I hiss at myself.

_You think Oz honestly likes you... _A voice hisses.

I freeze.

_You can only go on so far without the Puppeteer. _I growl. "Go away. You don't control me."

Abyss' voice is instantly silenced.

My phone on my nightstand rings.

I pick it up.

_You get home alright? _It's Oz. I try and fight the smile on my face but it beats me, so does the crimson blush flushing over my cheeks.

_I'm all right. How's it going with you?_

_Ada's been giving me a strange look. She was questioning why my lips were swollen._

_How unfortunate. How'd you reply?_

_I told her I had an allergic reaction._

_You're allergic to something?_

_No. Ada's just gullible. _

I smile.

_Well I'm not as gullible. :P_

_Whatever you say Alice. Ada's making me go to bed so much earlier. Night Alice. (づ￣ ³￣)づ_

I blush at the emoticon he's sent me.

I text back a good night before closing my eyes and sighing.

I here the door open. "Alyss, I swear if-"

"It's actually Gil."

My eyes snap open and I bolt upwards.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I hiss. He's flushed red. "Our parents started getting _real _dirty. So I ditched and ran up here." He says, closing the door and walking over to me. He sits next to me.

We sit in silence.

"Nice acting earlier." Gil says sarcastically.

I flip my hair dramatically. "I'm pretty good aren't I?" I question jokingly.

"Touche, my dear friend." I snort at Gil's comment.

"So we're friends now?"

He mutters "Stupid rabbit." Under his breath.

I look at him, the act coming on again. "I know. I really am stupid."

Gil glares at me. "Don't you dare pull that act again." Gil says.

I giggle. "Aww.. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm deadly serious Alice."

I snicker. Annoying him is fun.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a bad-"

My body crashes against head board of my bed, arms pinned up. Gil is glaring at me, our faces merely inches apart. We sit there in silence. Pure quiet silence.

"You're really annoying you know." He snaps. I gulp.

He smells nice, brown sugar and warm honey. God he's warm. His breath fans over my neck. Please stop. Please.. Please..

I can't stop my heart.

Stop it.

It won't.

Make it.

It won't.

Hold back.

_I can't. _

I gulp. We've gone silent. _I don't want to kiss two boys I like in the same night so please, Gil, for the sake of your lips back away! _My mind screams.

He's getting closer.

Stop. Stop. Stop.

_I can't. _

If my heart keeps beating like this I'll explode.

"Gil..?" My voice is weak, almost begging.

_Dammit Alice! You're not going to survive. We're gonna die. Shit. I didn't wanna go out like this! I always though I would die in some cool way, not a shitty kiss from seaweed head! GAHH! HEART STOP IT! YOU TOO, GIL, STOP MESSING WITH ME AND MY EXPLOSIVE HEART! _

_My death will be all over the news._

_Alive Baskerville dies because her heart explodes, it exploded because she was scared the boy she liked was going to kiss her which, another boy she liked, had done earlier curtsy of Alice. Continued on Page 2, Written by: Some-Bitch-interested-in-my-life _

His lips were super close and we would've kissed if..

"Gil it's time to go!" The door to my room burst open, causing Gil to jump halfway across the bed.

We must have been a second to late because Bernice and Mother are giggling whilst Ernst is pink, biting his lip to keep from laughing and dad is glaring at Gil in a touch-My-Daughter-I'll-Kill-you manner which surprises me.

"H-Hi g-gu-guy's!" I laugh nervously, glancing at Gil who seems to be turning crimson like me.

"Trying to get some of that sugar, Gil?"

Gil turns bright red, looking ready to faint.

Father enters the conversation. "Would you please explain why you were pinning my daughter to her own bed?" Father questions. He seems overprotective now. It's actually scaring me.

"I-Um.. Well.."

"That's not of importance." I cough into the conversation, looking out the window to avoid everyone' eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alice! Come greet your cousin!" Mothers voice is loud, sweet and kind. I was surprised to find out my dad hadn't yelled at me after I got homed but simply tried tolerating me. He seemed close to snapping though, I mean, dealing with me for two weeks without snapping seems pretty hard. "Coming, Mother!" I call back, standing up, dusting myself off and running down the stairs of my large tower.<p>

When I finally get to my destination (The living room) I'm greeted by..

"Lottie?" I question, backing up a bit.

_Shit. Shiiiiiit. _

Lottie smiles nervously. Her father frowns, patting her way to hard on the back. Lottie winces. "I'm Charlotte Baskerville, actually. Nice to meet you." She says. There's a pleading in her eyes. Something that says _SAVE ME. _

Not knowing what I'm doing I walk up to her and tug her hand. "Lo-" I stop myself from saying her name "Charlotte and I are going to be in my room, Mother. Call us if you need anything." I take her to the stairway where we awkwardly and silently walk up.

When we're in my room it's pure silence.

"Please don't tell my dad about school!' She squeaks, bowing quickly like I'm a queen.

"Ehh?" I question, raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes look desperate, pleading. "If he finds out he'll beat me half to death and-" She stops, realizing her words.

"I-I me-mean he-he'll b-be real-ly an-ang-angry! H-He wou-would nev-e-er hurt m-me!" Charlotte's voice raises an octave as she stutters loudly, tripping over the small words she mumbles under her breath.

I shrug. "Okay..." I reply. I walk over to my window, opening it up and glancing outside.

_I think it's time to escape the world... _I think to myself. If it comes to it I'll be stuck with Lottie, or Charlotte. Whatever.

I sigh, glancing back at Charlotte. "I don't know what the hell you have with your dad but it's okay to tell me." I state, shrugging.

Charlotte shakes her head quickly. I sigh. "Well then come on." I say, beckoning her forward.

She raises an eyebrow. "W-What ar-are yo-you ta-talking about?" She questions, still stuttering. I hull myself up onto the window sill.

I give her an obvious look. "Do you want to stay in this hellhole of a tower? Or do you wanna have a taste of freedom?" I say, turning around as I jump backwards from the window.

I hear Charlotte squeal, feet thundering towards the window. I see her head poke out as my hand grips a thick branch on the way down. She sighs in relief before hissing a loud whisper. "Are you crazy?" She snaps, placing some pink hair behind her ear and huffing in anger. "My dad might actually kill me if you got hurt and-"

"Look Lottie, I get it, you don't want me dead. I'm alive, see?" I wiggle around, shaking the tree branch with my weight.

"Aren't you gonna join?" I ask, slowly starting to climb down.

"Are you nuts? No way-"

"Hmm.. you know.. If I fell from here it would look like you pushed me from the window.." I say slowly in a mocking way.

Lottie takes it seriously.

"Are you crazy!" She yells before jumping from the window onto the tree, causing it to shake. She quickly climbs down, at an alarming speed to be exact.

"Alice Baskerville if you dare let go of that branch-"

"Geez, you sound like my mother." I state, yawning. I swing myself around before managing to hoist myself up onto the thick leaf-covered branch. "Well, I guess there's no point in turning back now." I state,slowly climbing down the tree.

Lottie glared at me. "If I get in trouble-"

"No need, we'll blame me, 'kay?"

Lottie raises an eyebrow, looking shocked, somewhat surprised at my outburst of words. "O-okay.. b-but where will w-we go?" She questions, crossing her arms and raising a thin eyebrow. I think for a bit. "Don't worry! I have the best plan EVER!"

* * *

><p>"This was the best plan ever?" Lottie questions as we slowly walk through the neighborhood. "Trust me." I reply.<p>

We reach the house. "Hi Oz!" I screech. His eyes snap open, meadow green meeting amethyst violet.

"O-Oz Ve-Vessalious?" Stutters Lottie, turning as pink as her hair. I glance at her. "Yeah, why?" She gulps and shrugs. "Oh nothing.." She murmurs glancing away.

He walks over. "So what the hell did you spam my phone for?" He questions, looking down at me. "I need to show Lottie how to live!" I yell. "This girl wanted to stay in my tower. MY TOWER! WHO DOES THAT?!" I scream. Oz laughs, patting my head before turning towards Lottie, bending so they're eye level, faces inches apart.

"Hello Lottie!" He says cheerfully, smiling widely. Lottie turned red, looking ready to faint. A wave of jealously crashed over me. They're really close to each other... I shook my head a forced a smile back on my lips. "Now, you, my good sir have the pleasure of taking us to the mall!" I say.

Oz glances back at me. "What makes you think I'm going to drive you?" Oz questions teasingly as he walks over to me. "Because you're my manservant!" I exclaim, crossing my arms.

Oz laughs a cheerful laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny!?" I hiss, glaring at him.

"Alice-chan looks so funny when she bosses people around~" he replies, snickering. I feel my cheeks turn red, knowing I'm starting to fluster. Idiot. I suddenly feel really weird. I curse our make-out session from last night for making me feel really weak.

"Sh-Shut up!" I scream, patting my cheeks like they're on fire. He laughs again. "See, there it is again~" He giggles. I slug him in the arm. "Jerk!" I hiss, crossing my arms and turning away from him.

"Awwee! I'm sorry, Alice-chan!" He fake apologizes. "If you're sorry you'll take us to the mall!" I demand, crossing my arms. Oz sighs, smiling. "Fine, Fine."

I grab Lottie's hand and squeal. "I told you I had the best plan ever!" I whisper to her as Oz goes back inside to grab a jacket and his car keys.

Lottie's bright pink. "Lottie..?"

"I lmmppiffkee mffmmhpim." the words are muffled.

"What?"

"I limmffkmme hmmpim." She repeats, still far to quiet.

"Louder."

"I like him." She blurts quickly. I freeze.

She likes Oz. She likes Oz. She likes my Oz. Hold up, technically he wasn't mine, but still.

Suddenly it was like I was having a 'Sharon' rage. This included wearing the cheesiest smile while letting the rage waft into the air. Lottie didn't seem to notice. Oz came out, the door shutting behind him as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Okay, let's go!"

The ride was silent but when we got to the mall me and Lottie started to chat about shops like we were friends from long ago.

Of course someone had to throw the curve ball... "Gil?" Oz questions when we've stopped walking.

Gil waves at us and I start to fake sob. "Nooo! Seaweed head! You've ruined my day!" I fake ball. Gil snorts, shoving his tan hands in his pockets. "Hello to you to, honey."

I snort at his comment (Even if my heart is beating a hundred miles per hour). "Did you miss me, sweetie-pie?" I taunt back. We glare at each other. I stick out my tongue too.

God. Why did he have to join the party? We glare at each other while Lottie and Oz start having a conversation. Each time they laugh I flinch. Gil must think it's startling me but really it's just my gut trying to throttle my brain in jealously.

We finally stop for lunch. "Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." I say after I've had enough of Oz and Lottie's cute couple like act.

I sigh when I get to the bathroom. I don't go to the restroom, instead harshly wash my hands as if I intend to scrub the skin right off my hands.

To me, Oz is like a giant ball of mystery. One second he's laughing, second he's pouting, then he's crying and suddenly he likes me and we're kissing.. (Or at least that happened before.. *recalls le night before*)

I sat there, sighing and shaking my head. The stall door to one of the bathrooms opens and a teenage girl waltz out. She starts washing her hands.

"Something wrong?" A voice asks. I shrug. "Jealously is a really problem when it comes to me." I reply, scrubbing my skin even harder. The girl laughs, the sound of shifting fabric and rushing water in the air. I figure she must of shrugged.

"Boy or girl?" She questions which seemingly asks 'Are you lesbian or not?'.

"I'm jealous about a guy." I state, turning pink. Alice Baskerville is never one to get jealous all the time. It felt kind of awkward, I decided. Weird, burning. Uncomfortable and mad.

"jealously is indeed a.. Strange feeling..." The voice concludes. I nod as I start to dry my hands with a crushed group of brown tissue. "I guess. I really-" My voice falters.

Short sliver white hair with blank blue eyes. Pale skin. a small blue trench coat dress with detached sleeves and lots of white frills. Long white boots that still managed to show curvy legs.

A sputter came from the back of my throat. "Noi-Nois-Noise?!" My stutter is loud, echoing off the walls. The girl tenses, blue eyes widening.

She mutters something I can't make out before quickly drying her hands. She starts to walk away, me quick on her heels. I grab her arm.

How was she here?! She'd been missing for 3 years! Hell! there were still even posters of her around town! "Noise!" I hiss, yanking her backwards. "What the-?!"

Her eyes are full of tears and she quickly shakes her head. "I wish I could explain this Alice but there's to much to know.. I... You can't know.. We didn't meet here. If you know what's good for you, your family and friends you'll stay out of this." Tears leak from her baby blue eyes. I let go of her and watch her disappear from my sight.

What happened? All these friends? Vanessa? Noise? My head was spinning. I collapsed to my knees, wondering what this spinning in my head was . I wanted it to stop.

Nothing, nothing at all was coming out from this random out burst. I watched as Noise's body faded into the distance which wasn't much because she literally just ran down the hall and turned the corner.

I couldn't get up, I just simply pressed myself against the wall and started to cry.

All this confusion. The talk about Vanessa, family fight, realizing I liked Oz than Gil too. Finding out Noise wasn't dead, befriending Lottie after years of being bullied. My head. It won't stop spinning. I want it to stop.

"I always thought you never had emotion." A soft voice whispers. My eyes open slowly, meeting a beautiful golden. Gil.

More tears just leak as I throw myself into his arms, pressing my face against his neck.

Holy gods he's warm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I nod a yes, knowing it's better to speak then keep it inside like some kind of organ disease where it can silently fester and kill me. My shuddering breath fans across his neck. He tenses slightly.

"I had a f-friend." I start, sniffling. "Her name was Noise... But everyone called her Echo.." I murmur into his neck, playing with his dark hair. I take another quick breath. "After.. After you-know-who died we quickly became friends. She was quiet and got teased a lot but it was okay, we both understood each other. Everyday was spent together, sharing the pain and managing to ignore it with smile and laughter.. One day we were hanging out and she went to the bathroom.." I pause, thinking it was ironic that I'd found her again in a bathroom.

"But she.. She never came back..." I whisper, holding onto Gil with a tighter grip. "She just disappeared. Weeks later the same sweater she wore the day she went missing was found in the forest with her blood on it. Everyone was sure she was dead but.." My voice falters.

_"I wish I could explain this Alice but there's to much to know.. I... You can't know.. We didn't' meet here. If you know what's good for you, your family and friends you'll stay out of this." _

Noise's words echo in the back of my head (A/N hahaha. get it? Noise'? Echo? No? Really?) . Gil nodded me on. "It's okay." He murmurs. I gulp. "And I.. I just saw her." Gil tenses too.

"We.. We talked in the bathroom and when I realized it was her she started crying and ran away.. She told me to stay out of 'it'.. I'm confused.. I just.. I don't know anymore." I whisper, cradling my face in my hands now.

"Alice."

I don't answer Gil. I'm to scared. Scared of the world. Of all my emotions. I'm scared, startled, frightened.

I want someone to save me. To catch me before I fall to hard.

"I'm sorry." I bitterly laugh, pulling away. "I'm such I burden." I snort, sniffling and wiping away the tears.

Gil shakes his head. "We all deserve to have our tantrums." He states. I laugh. "I've ran away from home then snuck out with my cousin." I retort. "I think I've had way to many."

Gil shrugs. "I think you deserve it more than others. I mean, just look at the bullshit you've been going through." he states.

I manage a weak smile. "Thanks Gil.." I murmur. He smiles back and suddenly our faces our inches apart.

My heart is blaring all over again. No.. I don't want to kiss him.. I like him but if I kiss him here... God we're so close. Before we kiss Gil pulls away. Thank god! It was like I couldn't pull away. I cough.

"We should get back." Gil says, scratching the back of his neck. I nod in agreement.

"Right."

* * *

><p>In the end we all ended up going home together, hanging out at Oz's house until father started spamming my phone about getting home in an instant with Lottie.<p>

"Shit, it takes six minutes to get there. The bonfire will be already prepared by then and they'll be getting ready to roast me." I groan.

"Oz make sure they play 'If I die young' at my funeral and something by the king. Anything really. Gil make sure the the flowers are red roses and not pink tulips. Lottie, please, make sure-"

"Oh no, My dad's gonna roast me too. I'll actually have the pink tulips though." She says, pointing at Gil. "As for music I'd like something by the king too and perhaps 'My immortal'.. Yes. RIP to us." Lottie says, sticking out her pinkie and smiling.

I found it a bit amazing. We'd went from hating each other to close friends in one day. I smirk, wrapping my pinkie around her in agreement. "RIP to us." Lottie snickers and I giggle.

"I'll drive you there to shorten the ride." Gil offers. I nod. "Well, we can't be late for the barbecue, right Lottie?" I ask, glancing at her. She nods. "Who else is going to be the meal?" she questions.

I snort and Gil beckons us into the car. We all wave at Oz as we leave his house.

"Hmm.. So Oz..?" I question, trying not to let my jealous poke through my cool act. Lottie instantly flushes bright pink (Once again, the color of her hair).

"W-What?! I-I do-don't li-lik-like tha-that id-idot!" She stutters, patting her cheeks down like they've caught aflame.

Gil snickers. When we got to my house Gil was invited to stay for dinner and me and Lottie were ratted out.

"What happened?" Lottie's father demanded.

"What did you do?" He growls at her. I jump in. "I'm sorry, it was actually me. I wanted to hang out with Gil and Oz so I begged Lottie to come with me so she wouldn't be bored. She tried to stop me. She really did! I'm sorry." I state, facing downwards.

Mothers face softens. "It was okay, So Lottie where did you four go?"

"Th-the mall." She stammers. she turns pink all over again, probably thinking about Oz. Lottie went home with no scars while me and Gil were left.

Mother smiles cheekily at us. "There's still a fair amount of time before dinner, I'd say an hour. You two go somewhere." We both shrug and leave the house again.

"I say we go to the park." I state. Gil shrugs again. "I guess a nature walk wouldn't kill me." He replies.

When we get there we walk around. There isn't many people here. A few with their dogs and some children playing tag but other than that it's all okay. We walked together in a sync until finally...

_poke _

...

"Tag!" I hiss before running away. I hear Gil snort before I hear footsteps chasing behind me. We run around until we're both tired, having been 'it' multiple times. I giggle and in a desperate escape climb a tree. He follows me but doesn't tag me, just sits in the tree with me.

"It's nice here." He murmurs, looking through the branches at the sunset.

I nod my head in agreement. "I've climbed up here a few time when I felt bored. usually to clear my head."

"Ahh.. So this would be you're two hundredth time?"

"Shut up." I reply back playfully.

"But seriously, I've come here so many times. I think I've forgotten to keep track." I state. Gil nods. "Sometimes I feel like my family's messed up. Than I think of how you're treated."

I glare at him. "Awwee. Gil-Kun.. You hurt my feelings." I say in a small voice.

Gil tenses.

"Alice don't you dare." he snaps.

"I'm sorry I'm annoy-" My head slams against the trees body. Just like yesterday night he's pinned me against the tree (Instead of my headboard).

His face is by my ear. He nudges the edge of my jaw with this nose. Feather-like. I gulp.

"Gil..?"

"You know.. You're act is really annoying." He murmurs.

His rough hands are tracing the skin of my hands.

"What are you..?" My voice trails off as a soft kiss is placed on my jaw.

"I wanted you to stop." he murmurs, his voice cracking. "I know Oz likes you. That's why I tried so hard.." He murmurs. Another feather-like kiss on my jaw.

"Gil.. what do you mean..?" I croak nervously.

"I tried so hard to ignore the way you made me feel every time I saw you. I've liked you longer than Oz, yet I didn't have the guts to come out and tell you." He whispers.

"I'm a coward." He mutters. "I'm afraid of losing my best friend over a girl.. But I'm also afraid of losing the girl I like to my best friend.."

"Gil..?" god make my heart stop beating loudly.

His eyes are locked on mine, mouth open in almost a begging way. Gil you son of a-

I want to look away. I want to. But I can't. At the same time I don't want to look away.

And just like yesterday night I find my attention on another pair of lips. They aren't the same though. Of course.

_You're hopeless. _My brain says as our lips connect.

I want to punch myself over and over again. No. I shouldn't like Gil and Oz. I need to pick. I don't want to.

Why? Why is fate so cruel to me?

Gil's tongue glides over my lip, making me gasp. Sneaky son of a bitch. I break my hands free from Gil's hands but I tangle them in his dark hair, pulling him closer.

A branch poking my back causes me to scoot closer. I seemingly have a thing for making out in Nature, huh?

His tongue dances with mine. He refuses to leave my mouth unless to supply for air only before pressing more desperate kisses to my lips. His lips taste like warm honey and a tint of smoke.

Silence except the laughter of children the wind pushes over.

He's holding me against his large, warm body, one arm wrapped around my slender waist another on the nape of my neck, keeping my lips on his.

My heart won't stop accelerating. Beating faster every second.

He pulls away from the kiss, planting feathery kisses on my jaw before nibbling on the space behind my ear.

_Stealthy son of a bitch. _My mind hisses as I gasp out. God dammit. Stop it! Last night I had a make-out spree with Oz I don't need one with you too, Gil!

Gil pulls away from nibbling behind my ear and this time I smash my lips to his. We're suddenly in a lip war all over again.

Abyss, I'm an idiot. How am I going to be able to choose between stupid but caring seaweed head and silly but loving Oz?

Someone save me.

Make me stop it.

_No. _

Make it.

_No.. _

Hold back..

_but I can't.. _

The same thoughts from the night before encounter my mind again but I dismiss them, quickly averting my attention back to Gil.

We didn't speak our feelings, only expressing them. Gil's warm mouth pressed another breathless kiss against my lips, tongue slipping into my mouth. A muffled moan came from the back of my throat.

_He's warm.. Very, very warm..._

My heart was yelling at me again.

_You like Oz! _One side screams.

_But Gil! you like him too! _The other replies. Suddenly I'm crying, pushing Gil away.

"I..I don't know anymore." My voice is uncertain. "Alice..?" I can't face him. Neither Oz. My heart might explode.

I quickly scramble down the tree's rough bark, spiriting in the direction of home, confused. scared.

I don't know.

The confusion's sent me on a spiral.

Have you ever gone on one of those roller coasters that climb slowly into the air before dropping at full speed towards the ground again? You know how you can just feel your stomach falling and insides shaking in shock? I feel like that.

I want someone to catch me. But didn't know who I want to catch me.

Tears continue to stream down my confused face.

Why is all this happening to me? I'm not supposed to have a story. I wasn't supposed to be a side character, or a main character. I'm not supposed to be the bad guy or the extra. I'm just supposed to be a blank page. No one was supposed to know about me.

I'm not supposed to have a story. I shouldn't.

Please, Someone, anyone.

Help me, Save me.

Reach me through the confusion.

**Fantasy:... HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER AND I FELT BAD ABOUT IT.**

**I had slight writers block in the middle of this (The Lottie entrance) but I got through it (Even if it is like 12:04 and not to mention I have to go back and edit everything.)**

**WELL I GIFTED YOU WITH GILxALICE, SHIP GODS I HOPE YOU ARE PROUD OF ME.**

**I felt really bad though, having Gil try and sacrifice his feelings for his best friend made me want to hug him and be all like 'Shhh.. shhh it's okay.. Oz and Alice may be cannon (no true .. yet) but you'll always have the fandom to ship you with her.' ANYWAYS NOISE *COUGH* ZWEI!11!1! *COUGH* HAD AN APPEARANCE! YAYYYY BACKSTORYYY!**

**Break, Sharon, Elliot and Cheshire: Why no love, Fantasy?**

**Fantasy: because you aren't as important in this story as Alice, Gil, and Oz **

**Alice; why did I have to kiss Oz and seaweed head-**

**Fantasy: FOR DAAA FAAANNNDDDOOOOOMMM!**

**Alice, Oz and Gil: ... ^-^v**

**Leo: You should say the words.**

**Fantasy: YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! I'M DIVERGENT CAN'T B TAMED OMG SWAGGG! *Jumps out window***

**Everyone: ... ^-^V**

**Elliot: Anyways, Fantasy doesn't own Pandora hearts which means you should sue her in all means. She actually lost Pandora hearts in a bet with the owner *Cough* lie *Cough* before we go, since Fantasy is not here I'll tell you she's planning on making a new Pandora Hearts fanfiction so if she does, keep your eyes open *Winks***

**Elliot fangirls: *SQUEAAAAAAAAAAAAAL***

**Elliot: GOTTA RUNN!**

**Next Chapter ===**


	8. Sentimental

**I HAVE RETURNED! YAYYY! :3 stress is all gone because science fair is over *Breathes sigh of relief***

**Before we start I'd just like to explain a bit. I went onto a bit of the fantasy side with Alice's bloodline and while it may be confusing and a little wacko the story will continue (Unless everyone stops reading and leaves me depressed). It's there because the story line needs it, too. Heck, the whole chapter dips into fantasy... Okay not the whole chapter but most of it. Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating and here are meh reasons:**

**Ava's demon,**

**Thing is addictive as hell. The drawings, the storyline.. UGHH, I love it far to much. Hell, I might start writing fanfiction about it. **

**Homework,**

**Oh yes, those pieces of paper that try to toughen you up but leave you feeling frustrated. Did I mention my math teacher resorted to giving us full blown PACKETS every damn DAY. I swear it's like we don't even do enough in school!**

**Drawing,**

**My friend showed me a bunch of her drawings and then I started drawing and well... I'm addicted now. Do any of you every draw/write/Do something cool and you look back and you're like 'I did that.' in a proud way? I love that feeling, drawing likes providing it too.**

**Soul Seeker,**

**OMG another addictive game. I swear I've spent a longer amount of time on it than I have on any other game. I'm obsessed. NGHHH, I WANT CHAR THE WITCH BUT THE GAME IS NOT IN MY FAVOR. WHY NO LUV SENPAI?!**

**Pewdiepie,**

**... He's addictive. Like, really addictive. He's kinda like.. A drug...**

**Scratch**

**this is a website for animating and I love watching the animations. My friend Cindy is so good at art and I just... I just can't NGHHHH (Her user name is CinderStripe)**

**Wattpad,**

**Another writing site I've sold my soul too. (the other parts of my soul are sold to happiness, Lord Gaben, Doge, FNAF, PJO, Pewdiepie, Soul Seeker, CHAR THE WITCH THAT DOESN'T WANT TO BE IN MY FUSKING TEAM, Pandora Hearts, and waaaaaay to many more). I've currently got 299 followers and like 20 sumethin' fanfictions that LOVE TO TAUNT MY TORTURED SOUL.**

**Other fanfictions,**

**This is pretty self-explanatory. I'm obsessed with way to many fanfictions and I'm reading even more. CURSE ME AND MY OVER-SIZED HEART!**

**New Stories,**

**I've pretty much been blowing up my mind with fanfiction. Pandora Hearts, Naruto, *Cough* Ava's Demon *Cough*, FNAF, RWBY.**

**The list goes on and on.**

**The Feels,**

**Self-explanatory. Whenever I'm reading a fanfiction or story do you ever just either 1) Close the book and think. Think about the main character doing something else, falling in love with someone else, giving them real badass powers and stuff like that 2) Close a book, put you're head down and ask why the hell the main character just did that?**

**It happens far to often with me.**

**School,**

**Self-explanatory, IT TAKES SO MANY FUSADKING HOURS WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!?**

**Anyways, I just want to get on with the story. Ahh, I left you on a cliffhanger. So mean so mean! EKK! Ahh, We have to deal with Alice and her profanity's in this chapter. WE ALSO GET VINCENTTTT! YAYYYYY!**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE-ALICE-ALICE <strong>_

_**If you find someone you love in your life, then hang on to that love. -Princess Diana** _

**MY THROAT HURT. **

I don't know how long I had sobbed after that dinner. After the stiff, awkward talk with Gil. My mind. It wasn't working correctly. My head felt like a water balloon trying to balance on the tip of a needle.

I couldn't take it anymore. Though it was two weeks ago and the middle of the cold, dark night I climbed down from the tree next to my window to take a walk. The feeling of cold pavement under my feet didn't bother me. The cold nipping at my nose and ears didn't bother me. The numbing of my exposed hands didn't bother me.

What bothered me was the aching in my heart.

I stopped to lean against a building, placing a hand over my heart, gripping the fabric of my sweater.

Tears fumbled clumsily down my cheeks.

I furiously wiped them away with the soft, fabric sleeve of my 2-sizes-too-big sweater. I sniffled loudly, sinking to the ground as a sob escaped my throat. It bubbled louder until I was balling like a child, warm and cold tears slipping down my face.

I didn't want this. Maybe if I'd never met Oz this wouldn't have happened. Maybe I would've just fallen in love with Gil case closed. But maybe if I wasn't be betrothed to Gil then I could find a way to be with Oz. Either way my heart still hurt from the chance of picking between them.

Another sob escaped my chapped lips. "Dammit." I mutter hoarsely as I roughly swipe away the tears.

Suddenly I felt myself being picked up.

"Oh boys. Lookie 'ere. Gotta' us a prett' one." A man hissed close to my face, alcohol on his breath.

I punched him in the stomach, backing away from the wall, knowing not to get cornered. "Leave me alone." I snap.

"Well she b' a feisty one." The man's friend/partner, whatever stated.

I gulped before taking off.

I heard something about 'Target ahead.' in a no longer drowsy drunk tone. My heart speed up.

What the hell was going on?

The chase didn't go well because it ended up me being cornered in an alleyway. The cliche trapped place.

I may have been trapped but I wasn't going out. No, not without a fight.

The supposed 'Drunk' men pulled out shining, silver guns.

"This is the girl right?"

"Yea'."

"You sure man, last time you thought it was-"

"Goddamn it! She IS Alice Baskerville, dimwit. Look at the trademark violet eyes, smartass." One of the men stated. There were at least four of them.

I gulped. What was going on right now? I'm confused. Could everything just stop? Could someone tell me what the hell was going on?

One of the men charged forward, ready to grab me when I did a spin kick. He was sent flying into the side of the alleyway. The man slowly got up, spiting a bright, sliver tooth onto the ground.

"Bitch." he hisses under his breath. He charged again, me dodging.

I silently thanks my dad for signing me up for girls boxing as a kid.

The two other men came at me (One of them was watching the entrance to the alleyway), and as we fought my moves grew slower and I started feeling sleepy.

_So now you want to sleep, eh? _My mind hissed.

I gulped and continued fighting, hoping that I could last until there was a loud clicking nose.

Each of the men stopped.

I felt like my body was on fire. My body hurt from twisting, dodging bullets and a small swiss knife one of the men held. My favorite sweater was slashed through and my torso was bleeding.

My limbs were scratched up and my legs felt like jelly. Finally my leg just gave in. I fell to the cement ground, skinning my knees.

"Don't you men think it's rude to hit a lady?" questions a voice.

I freeze. That voice...

My eyes snapped upwards, meeting gold and red.

_Vincent. _

I wanted to yell at him to stop saving me from death. First Vanessa, now this? He must of had some sort of hero complex.

An arm wrapping around my neck, the barrel of a cold gun pressed against my temple.

"I'll shoot her if you come any closer." Hisses the man behind me.

I literally start hissing.

Vincent stares at me, almond-shaped red and golden eyes watching me like a hawk.

He then narrows his eyes at them men, throwing his gun aside like it's nothing at all.

He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out...

_A door mouse?! Great job Vincent! You've thrown away a perfectly good gun to save me and switched it out for a door mouse. R.I.P Me, I had a god life, up until now of course... And the bullying.. Losing Vanessa.. The heart conflict... arguing with my parents... Okay so maybe my life wasn't too good.. But hey! At least I'll go out in a badass way.. Right?_

Silence. He patted the door mouse on the head but said nothing more. Then suddenly he started saying crazy nonsense.

"The Queen of hearts she made some tarts, all on a hot summers day, The Knave of hearts he stole those tarts, The mad queen said

'Off with his head!'

'OFF WITH HIS HEAD'

'OFF WITH HIS HEAD!'"

Vincent's scary world play grew louder in the chant and suddenly he just stopped. A crazy, hysterical laughter fell from his lips and he set the door mouse down, pulling out a pair of kid safety scissors he snickered loudly.

The men did nothing, ready to shoot when Vincent smiled innocently and whispered the four simple words once more.

"Off with his head." They men raised an eyebrow before...

_Srrrllkk! _

After Vincent flung the scissors in a different direction, two loud thunks rang through the cold night's air. Then silence, a bothersome stillness filling up the air.

A body and a head hit the ground, motionless.

"Y-You're cr-crazy!" screeched one of the men. Vincent giggled.

"Am I now?" he whispered amusingly. He walked over the the child scissors eying the men down as if any man that tried to run was as good as dead.

"I-I'll kill her!" The man holding me up threatened again.

Vincent shook his head, blonde hair swaying on his shoulders.

"Tsk. Tsk." He murmurs, flinging the scissors.

It hit its mark, the man holding me' shoulder. He let out a howl of pain, gun sound ringing in the air as he pointed the gun to the side from the pain in his shoulder. Vincent raced forward, suddenly picking me and his scissors (Which the man had thrown on the ground) up from the spot I had landed and sprinting out of the alleyway (The Door mouse following).

"What the hell is going on!?" I hiss at him. Still in shock, covered in blood and wondering how Vincent managed to stab a guy with child safety scissors.

"No time to explain, Alice!" He says back, angry yelling close behind.

He turns a corner before setting me down on a motorcycle.

"What the hell is going on!?" I repeat as Vincent shoves a helmet over my head.

"Once again, Alice-chan, no time to explain!" He throws on a helmet to, jumping onto the bike, picking up the door mouse that had followed before starting the bike and driving at full speed. Which leads to me screaming like I've just signed my death bed.

I barely manage to hang onto Vincent's waist for dear life and the fact my leg feels like someone's snapped it in half isn't good. Not to mention my arms and legs are covered in blood from Vincent's insanely badass fight against the men.

I look up at the sky. "WHO THE HELL DID I PISS OFF SO MUCH FOR THIS? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SHITTY SIGN BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO IDIOTS!?-" I refer to Oz and Gil. "-WELL GUESS WHAT!? I'M IN A PISSY MOOD TOO BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME POUNDING ON SOMEONE ELSE'S FATE!-"

"Alice, calm dow-"

"DAMMIT, SHUT UP VINCENT!" I screech like a banshee. I continue to scream at the sky in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! IF YOU WANT TO PUNISH SOMEONE TAKE IT OUT ON THE TWO IDIOTS! NOT ME!"

"Why are you freaking out Alice?" Vincent questions.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" I holler back.

"I GET IT! I'M A GIRL WITH FUCKING HORMONES BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO POUND ME OUT, OKAY!? OKAY!?" I'm done now, gasping for breath in anger.

"Alic-"

"Shut up." Was my sharp reply.

When the bike has finally stopped were at an unknown house.

I gaze at it as I take off the helmet, trying, but failing, to stand up instead collapsing to the ground. It doesn't waver my gawking.

"Where the hell are we?" I whisper. One side of the house is covered in vines, thick with large green leaves and colored flower varying from pink, purple, light blue and red.

Vincent lifts me into his arms again.

"Somewhere.." he ponders for a bit. "Secret." He mutters.

* * *

><p>"I don't need your help!" my voice is shrilly. "I'm perfectly capable of washing myself! I'm Fine!" I hiss.<p>

Vincent snorts. "You've sprained your ankle, covered in bruises, have three long gashes on your torso and your 'Fine'? Not to mention you can barely stand on two legs." Vincent points out.

"If I need your help I'll call but I'm fine!" I hiss, turning around and using the wall for support to get to the bathroom.

"... You're staining the walls with blood."

"SHUT UP, DAMMIT!" I'm furious, I can't believe it but I'm throwing a stupid tantrum.

"You're not fine, Alice."

"I'm fine!" I repeat.

"You make it sound like I'm going to rape you."

My cheeks grow hot. I mutter profanity's under my breath, continuing to drag myself in one direction against the wall.

"The bathrooms the other way."

"I knew that!" I snap, turning around harshly only to fall on my stomach. Vincent snorts, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me in the direction of what I hope is the bathroom.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I demand, squirming in his grasp.

Vincent says nothing, walking into the bathroom. He sets me down in the large tub before turning around and marching from the room.

"Call me if you need any help." He says, shutting the door.

I turned red, peeling off my clothes.

"Stupid Vincent." I mutter.

After peeling all of my clothes off I turned on the water for a bath, as I was to weak to stand up for a shower.

I relaxed in the warm water, watching the swirling red blood dissolve from my skin and taint the water. I quickly drained the water again before re-filling the tub. I wasn't going to bathe in blood. No way. I slowly rinsed my body, cleaning myself until I was done.

"Shit." I curse. There was no towels in the room.

"Vinnncent!" No reply.

"Vinnncent!"

Nothing again.

"DAMMIT, VINNNCENT!" I screech. I wrap my arms around me to cover myself, pulling my knees to my chest too.

The door opens and Vincent pokes his head in, eyes closed.

"I need a towel." I mutter, cheeks burning even though his eyes are closed.

"Oops, I must have forgotten to put some out for you. Just a sec."

There's some shuffling before two white towels are thrown in front of the tub.

I quickly wrap the material around me (Using the second to wrap my hair).

There's no noise as Vincent picks me up and there's no noise as he leads me to a bedroom, much to my dismay, I'm stuck with only a dress shirt of Vincent's and my under garments because my leg refuses to be put into any garment to cover my bare legs.

Vincent shrugs.

"Like I said, I'm not going to rape you-"

I cut off his sentence by throwing a pillow in his face.

* * *

><p>"Put me down."<p>

"No."

"Put me down."

"No."

"C'mon. PLEASSSE?"

"No, no, and no."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too, dear Alice."

I let out a low growl.

"How the hell are you so cool about things?"

"How the hell did you manage to survive the cold night in only your under garments and my t-shirt?" He shot back.

I really wanted to strangle him.

"Oh and just saying, you might want to button the shirt up too." An amused look crossed over his face as my cheeks flared.

"Jerk."

"Pig."

"Crazy."

"Psycho."

"Insane."

"Frizzy head."

"Scissor hands."

"Slut."

A hiss escaped my mouth. "What did you just call me?" I drawl out the words.

With a new found anger I sprang from his arms, grabbing a pillow off a couch close by and hit him repeatedly with it.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" I roar in bitter anger.

"Ow-Sorry-Ekk!" He started running away. My sprained ankle, no longer complaining, let me sprint after him. "VINNNNCCCENT!" My voice roared.

"I didn't mean to-OW!"

Suddenly I'm on top of him hitting him over and over again with the pillow.

"YOU-YOU JERK!"

("You said that already.")

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU GODDAMN SON OF A- HEY!"

Vincent sprang forward, pinning me up against a wall.

"That's not very nice, Alice." I pout, glaring at him.

"It's not very nice to call a girl a slut."

"It' not nice to call someone a jerk."

"But it's the truuuth." I whine. Vincent snorts. "Now I suggest you get changed, some people will be visiting shor-"

The door burst open and..

"I don't know why the hell you called us up so earlier, Vince. Couldn't we have a meeting at-" Gil's voice halted, eyes widening at our position.

A loud 'Thunk' sent Vincent flying across the room and me sprinting out.

...

"Alice..."

"No."

"Aliccceee!"

"No!"

ALICCCEEEE!"

"NEVER!" I screech back through the door. "First you made me feel violated. Second you only give me a shirt-" ("That's not true, Alice!") "-Third you didn't tell me anyone was coming over! Fourth you goddamn pinned me to a wall after you pissed me off and fifth my ankle feels like shit, so no!" I yell back.

"Aliceeeee." Vincent groans.

"Cry yourself a river, build yourself a bridge and get over it!" I screech once more.

I press my palms against my cheeks.

"I feel like dyinnnngg." I muffle out.

"Well I saved you last-"

"And that's another reason I'm not coming out!" I yell back, fist slamming into the wooden door separating me from whoever else was out there.

"Aliccccee!" Vincent begs.

"Beg peasant! Beg! But I won't come out, you hear me? The great, Fabulous, prideful, and powerful Alice Baskerville refuses!" I scream all over again.

There's a muffled groan through the door.

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"Yes, I'm a proud bitch too." I reply.

"But you're an asshole." I add quickly.

"Bitch."

"bastard."

"Whore."

"Fucktard."

"Slut."

"Dickhead."

"Shitface."

"Manwhore."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I said it." I retort, crossing my arms.

"Both of you quit it." I here Gil say.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE-"

"Surprise!"

"SCREEEE!" The surprised shriek escapes my lips and my fist connects with the closet thing next to me, which also happens to be Oz's cheek.

"Ouch!"

"How the hell did you get in here!?" I screech in utter surprise.

He points at the window and I almost face palm. The vines.

My heart starts speeding up and I yell at my stomach (Because I refuse to look at my boobs) "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?"

I let out an angered sigh, crossing my arms and pressing myself against the wall as Oz unlocks the door.

Vincent raises an amused eyebrow. "You're still wearing the shirt?"

"Well excuse meee! You're the one that can walk and I cannot and if you don't remember all my clothes are still bloodstained from your, like, 'Queen of hearts and Tarts and off with head' spree last night so don't you dear insult me!" My voice is shrilly with rage.

Oz coughs loudly. "Bloodstained?!" He hisses.

Vincent picks me up and throws me on the bed like a sack of potatoes. "The floor looked uncomfortable." He states after seeing me 'Why the hell did you do that?' look.

"Anyways, yes, bloodstained I was out in town when I saw dear Alice-chan-"

"Just Alice."

"Getting beat up."

Both Gil and Oz screech "BEAT UP!?"

I groan.

"Nothing really just-"

"She sprained her ankle, she's covered in bruises.. Oh yeah, she also has three gashes on her torso."

Oz let out an shocked noise from the back of his throat before shaking my shoulders.

"That's not 'Noting', Alice!" He hisses. I manage to cover an 'ow' with a loud snort.

_hmm.. Fake care, how cute. _snarls a voice.

I groan muttering under my breath "Go to hell."

"What?"

"Sorry, you were just.. uhh.. Holding a bruise."

Oz squeaked and quickly let go.

Gil looks at Vincent. "What about the gashes?" he questions.

"10% chance of infection. I cleaned it up but there's still that chance.." He states. Suddenly there's a loud knocking on the door.

"That's probably Break.. Maybe Cheshire too." Vincent says, walking out of the room.

"Wait- Break? Cheshire? What's going on here?!" I screech as Vincent walks away.

Suddenly I'm pulled into someones arms.

"I'm glad you're okay, Alice." Oz mutters into my hair.

My heart speeds up. Stop being romantic dammit!

I see something flash in Gil's eyes and he looks away.

"Thanks Oz." I murmur, wiggling to turn around and give him a hug. I rest my face on his shoulder only to jerk away because of a fat purple bruise.

"Damn, those idiots beat me up." growl, cradling my cheek in my palm.

Oz's face softens and he nuzzles his face into my neck.

I make another 'EKK' noise.

"Alice-chan is warm." He mutters. I hiss in reply.

"It's Alice! Just Alice!" I laugh out nervously and awkwardly, face warming furiously.

"Oz I think she's uncomfortable." Gil says in a steely tone.

Oz snorts, chuckling. "Alice is uncomfortable with everything." he points out like it's obvious.

"I am not!" I retort, shoving him away and crossing my arms.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Both of you shut up." Gil groans, running a head through his hair.

I stick my tongue out at him and Oz snickers. "You've just got a stick up your butt."

"Pardon?"

"Oh nothing.." Oz replies.

Suddenly Break's face appears.

"Alice-chan~!'

"Shut up, Clown!" I hiss. He frowns, chucking a lollipop at my head. "That's not nice, Alice~~" he whines.

I hiss at him. "Hissing does nothing, Alice."

I cough and spin around.

"Leo?! What the hell is going on here!? Why the-"

"Okay, let me explain." Vincent starts, casually walking into the room.

"No!" I shriek.

"I am _DONE_ with you. Someone else explain."

"I will." Sharon, who has magically appeared from the doorway volunteers.

I groan. "Next thing ya' know, Noise is gonna walk through that doo-"

I choked up as Noise literally did walk through the door.

I let out a crazed laugh.

"I'm going insane right? This is all some wacko dream I'll wake up from."

Oz shakes his head.

"Sorry Alice-chan. This is reality."

I go silent then grab Oz's shoulders, shaking them like I'm some kind of bartender and he's whatever some depressed girl who got dumped by her cheating boyfriend requested.

"KILL MEEE!" I screech, then letting go and falling onto the bed.

I place a palm on my eyes.

"Sharon, continue." My voice is muffled.

"We're all part of an organization called Pandora, we fight against another top secret organization called Abyss-"

I interrupt.

"You mean.. Like the street Oz lives on? Like the demon living in my head?"

_Way to put it, Girlie. _

"HEY!" I screech, looking at the ceiling.

_What? _

"Could you just, I don't know? SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

_WELL THEN. FINE! _

I huff. "Continue, Sharon." I ask, ignoring all the questioning looks I'm getting from everyone.

"Well, Abyss targets growing companies and tries to take them down, Pandora, tries going against them in f-"

"I've ARRIVEDDD~~!" Squeals a voice my body bolts upwards.

Long red hair, amused green eyes...

"RUFUS!?" I screech.

He blinks, glancing at me.

"ALICE-CHAN~!" He squeals, running forward.

"Why it's been forever!' he says, patting my cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" I scream.

Rufus pouts. "That's no way to treat Nii-chan~!" He states.

"THAT ENDED 4 YEARS AGO, SUCK IT UP COMPLIMENT FISHER!" I scream, hitting him with a pillow.

"Alice-chan~~! You're no fun." he states.

I glare at him.

"Sharon, please continue." I hiss.

Sharon nods, brown hair bouncing up and down.

"As I was saying, Abyss has these people we call chains." I give her a questioning look.

"Chains are someone with great power and have easy access to destroy and Alice..."

Sharon pauses, glancing at everyone.

"Those men trying to capture you last night were 'Cards' at least we like to call them that."

I lift an eyebrow in confusion. She sighs.

"A 'Card' is one of the most common chains, useless and quite stupid." Sharon states like it's obvious.

"It's easy to know, I'm surprised you wouldn't didn't figure it out."

I snort, sarcastic Alice turning on.

"Oh? Oh? I'm sorry, Let me just bring up all my research on a TOP MOTHER-FUCKING SECRET ORGANIZATION and their acronyms. Oh, Oh.. Well, It seems I don't have any data on the matter at hand because I HAD NO FUCKING IDEA ABOUT THIS GODDAMN CONSPIRACY RING!" I screech.

Sharon sighs. "Anyways, Alice... You and your sister are big targets." She states.

"It may not seem like a big deal but you know more than they do. Hell you're practically the woman running the show." States Sharon.

I laugh. "You're joking right?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Sharon shakes her head. "Alice you know your bloodline, right?"

I shake my head. "To caught up in life to care." I state, limping up.

Gil starts blushing as he looks at me before he quickly slips off his large jacket and places it on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I breath out, limping forward again.

I cross my arms and lean against the wall, for some reason, this whole talk made me feel anxious and scared. The way this place was going was not in my favor and I really just wanted it to be over.

"You're bloodline is from a bunch of demons."

I let out a loud coughing before I literally started choking on air.

Yeah, Oxygen. Good going Alice, you've really screwed yourself up.

_I KNEW YOU WERE A DEMON! _accuses abyss.

_Shut up, Mother-_

_I WAS RIGHT ALL ALONG! YOU KEPT SAYING 'NOOO' BUT I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! _Abyss screeched. I imagined abyss doing a victory dance, smashing his/her dolls in victory.

I must have been right because the loud tinkling of glass cracking filled the spaces of my mind.

I almost wanted to scream out, to yell at every single being in the world the Alice Baskerville, was not, and never going to be, a DEMON.

I knew I could be creepy, weird and abnormal. Sure there was a freak living in my head also but that didn't make me any less human if you don't mind me saying that ALICE BASKERVILLE IS NOT, NOR NEVER GOING TO BE A DEMON, SHE IS A PURE-BLOOD HUMAN...

MAYBE.

The awkward silence (Rather than my loud, obnoxious coughing filling up the air) cleared through the room

"So you're saying, I'm supposed to be a demon? You know, those things in the movies with the blood-eyes and the shadowy figures with the words practically printed over their head **WORLD ****DOMINATION.** I'm supposed to be one of them? Is this a joke? Am I dreaming? Or is this really pure-blooded reality?" I question, biting my lip.

"Sorry Alice, it's reality." Leo states, cleaning the barrel of a gun he holds.

I groan, pinching my lips together in a disgusted way. "I figured as much." I mutter back, lifting my nose into the air.

I slowly let out a sigh.

"I'm going for a limp."

I state, pulling Gil's jacket over my body.

Sharon clicks her tongue. "You're half naked, injured beyond walking and there's a company crippling society after you. While you're at it you might as well tie yourself up and leave you on the curb of the street with a blinking sign over your head saying 'ALICE BASKERVILLE'" States Sharon, looking at her pampered nails before flipping her hair over her shoulder to look back at me.

I groan inwardly, turning around. "What am I supposed to do then? Hide under the blankets like a scared girl?!" I huff.

"I know I'm in danger, I know the company I 'own' is huge, I know I don't believe I'm part demon so live with it!" I shriek, storming (If that's even possible while limping.) from the room.

I got lost in the twisted hallways until I ended up walking through a spiral staircase up to what I suspected was the attic or another level.

It must have been the attic because there was one window letting in light and everything was dusty.

I huffed and limped to the center of the room where a hole in the roof was visible and sunlight streamed to the rotting floorboards.

I sat there in silence.

_Alice? _

I let out an annoyed huff once more. "What the hell do you want Abyss?"

_If what Sharon says is.. tr-tr-... Logical... what does that make us? You? Me? _

I shrug, still looking up at the blue sky through the hole in the roof.

_Ali- _

"ce."

My eyebrows furrow together in confusion.

_Al- _

"ice."

I glare at the ceiling, closing my eyes. My heads messing with me.

_I'm serious, A-_

"lice."

I shake my head. Something is really wrong with my head. Those guys last night must have hit me in the head pretty hard.

_Hey, I'm serious, Alice. Alice!- _

"ALICE!" I jump from my spot on the rotting floorboards to look at what/who is yelling at me.

My eyes wide open looking at the creature in front of me.

The sun had (Dramatically) tilted now, lighting up my side of the room while whatever stood before me was left in an eerie purple darkness.

"What the hell?" the mutter leaves my lips as my hand hesitantly reaches out.

The creature flinches, scrambling on it's bottom away from me.

It seems almost scared.

"What are you?" I mutter, close to going over to the darker edge of the dusty, cramp room.

"Alice..." It murmurs.

"It's me.."

My eyes widen. "Abyss? The fuck!" I hiss.

I can't see the shadow of Abyss but what scares me the most is that his/her form in the shadows is a humans.

"Is this what it's like to have fingers?" the sudden question makes me realize.

He/she is a human.

I let out something like 'SCREE!' and jumping away like a cat being threatened.

"How-What-I-no. I'm dreaming right. This is all a real fu-"

"Nope, I don't think it's a dream... Alice, what's it like to dream?" The childish voice wants to make me coo but I didn't.

"Come into the light."

"What's light?"

"This glowing stuff." I say pointing at almost everything that Sunlight bathed in.

"I don't understand." Abyss says.

"See how all around you it's a purple, black radiance."

There's a 'Ummhumm.' From the darkness.

"See how there's a yellow glow of radiance over here."

"I see the yellow radiance. But what is glow?"

I let out a sigh.

"Glow is when something starts getting this yellow radiance."

"Oh.. Okay."

"Now come over here."

There's silence.

"How?"

I groan.

"Stand up."

"Alice, I'm not sure if you're aware but I kind of.. floated in your mind. I don't know how to 'Sand'"

"it's 'stand'"

"Stand, sand, whatever."

"You have legs right?"

"No, I have sticks." Is the reply, said in a sarcastic sneer. I note that Abyss sounds like a boy.

"Well, then, prop one up."

"Prop one up?"

I groan. "How did you even manage to scramble away if you can't even walk?" I hiss, placing a hand on my temple while using the other hand as a stand for my elbow.

There's a shifting noise. Abyss must have shrugged.

I frown. "Hey Abyss?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"..."

"..."

"Is there supposed to be a difference?"

"Oh bother!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

There a creaking noise and I glance back at Abyss.

"I think I've got it... Hey! It's just like floati-Whoa!"Abyss stumbles, falling in the light onto my side of the room.

Abyss lands on top of me (A/N Ahhh, the cliche.), arms on either side of my face. I take in what Abyss looks like. Abyss does in fact look like a boy.

Messy black hair (A/N think Gil) falls over a healthy porcelain like skin. His eyes are a opal white with a tint of lavender (A/N think Neji :3).

Surprisingly, he's wearing a suit but the tie really bothers me because it's a pure black tie with a scratchy looking face. The way he looked in my mind.

He gives me a cheesy grin, almost child-like. "Did you see that, Alice?! I was walking!" He says happily, his pissy attitude changing drastically.

I manage a smirk. "You're sure changing from you're mean attitude."

Abyss scoffs, slowly managing to sit up.

"Please, I'm just being nice while you teach me everything."

I can't help but frown in disappointment.

Abyss frowns to and slowly sticks out his pink.

"Truce?"

"How do you know truce but not light? or glow? or the difference between a boy and a girl?"

"Take it or leave it, Alice! Dammit, this was supposed to be all sentimental and shit!" Abyss retorts in irritation.

I smirk. "Oh, so the mean one wants a sentimental moment?"

"TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT." He repeats, turning red from embarrassment.

I hook my pink with his.

"Fine. Truce."

"That wasn't sentimental."

I smirk.

"Well, that makes it all the more better."

"..."

"..."

"That made it sentimental."

"Hell yeah it did."

**THERE IS A REASON THAT THEY HAD A TRUCE I SWEAR. **

**There's also a reason why Abyss turned into a human in that time at that moment.**

**Blah, blah, blah.**

**There's also a big need for the whole Pandora secret conspiracy shit that will also come later because I have no intentions on spoiling everything. **

**...**

**Okay I really want to tell you guys now.**

**WHYYYY.**

**I also loved that Alice part where she gets pissed off about the secret conspiracy thing. Shh, sarcasm is like my best friend.**

**Anyways I feel like there wasn't enough GilxAlice and OzxAlice.**

**I'm sorry. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME UNLESS I TOTALLY CHANGE THE PLOT TO WHERE ALICE IS A TRANSFORMER.**

**Lol, nah. Nope. No way.**

**Anyways (I say that a lot btw), I'm sorry for not updating my goal when I started this book was by chapter 8 to have more than exactly 37,493 words and I think I've done it.**

**Think.**

**Sharon: I've gotten my apperance. I'm pleased.**

**Fantasy: Good, I didn't need you being a bitch in my A/N**

**Sharon: ...**

**Rufus: I'VE JOINED THE SHOWWWW!~~ **

**Fantasy: I regret nothing.**

**Noise/Echo/Zwei: Okay, say the words then, Fantasy.**

**Fantasy:... *Running into the distance* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**

**Abyss: ... Writing-Fantasy doesn't own Pandora hearts she's just a really depressing fangirl.**

**Everyone: ... Abyss?**

**Abyss: Get over it, 2 swag for u *Walks swaggishly out of the room***

**I have to go guys, but I'll edit the chapter later OMFG.**

**See ya'**

**-Fantasy**

**P.S Sorry if it takes forever on another update.**


	9. Cracked China Doll

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED THROUGHOUT THE WEEK AND IT'S BREAK. ASDFGHJKL; I'M SO SORRY, GOT CAUGHT UP IN LIKE, GRAVITY FALLS AND CORPSE PARTY.**

**also started a new book for Corpse Party, all of you who likes corpse party should totally read it...**

**NOT ASHAMED IN MY OWN SELF ADVERTISEMENT!**

**Anyways there should be AlicexGil in this chapter if not I totally changed this chapter. I'm SO SORRY SENPAI~! UWAHH DON'T DESERVE SENPAI'S APPROVAL! UWAHHHHHHHHH**

**Anyways let's continue the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE-ALICE-ALICE <strong>_

_**I reject your reality and substitute my own. -Adam Savage **_

**TO SAY ABYSS GETTING BEAT UP A LITTLE BIT BY SHARON WAS AN OVER-STATEMENT. **

After practicing on walking like he was some kind of child he fell on top of me again and that's how everyone found us. Turns out, he'd stumbled and fallen so much that he'd caught everyone's attention.

Sharon's first thought was he was attacking me, possibly molesting me and freaked out.

She pulled out that large, paper fan that she could somehow fit in her pocket and went berserk.

"ALICE! GET YOUR CRAZY FRIEND OFF OF ME!" Screeches Abyss, running around the room with Sharon hot on his tail. I laugh in pride. "DEFEAT HIM SHARON! DEFEAT HIMMM!"

"ALICE! I KNOW I'M LIKE, YOUR INNER-DEMON AND ALL BUT MAKE HER STAWPPP!" He yells in distress as Sharon-Who managed to jump onto his back- hits his head over and over with the fan.

I laugh, smirking. "Sharon, it's okay, you can leave him alone." I state, smiling as I fiddle with the sleeve of Gil's jacket.

Sharon huffs, shoving Abyss into the ground, a foot on his stomach. "DON'T TOUCH ALICE! YA' GOT THAT!?" She screams before walking calmly away and fanning herself.

Abyss sighs. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"How do I get up?"

I groan, walking over to him and helping him up myself. "Alice... Who is he?" Asks Oz, cocking his head.

I sigh, figuring this was going to be awkward. "Guys, meet Abyss, A.K.A My inner demon."

Sharon freezes before turning around and chasing after Abyss-Who's screaming like a little girl.

"HOW DARE YOU TORMENT ALICE WITH YOUR LITTLE MIND GAMES YOU FOUL DEMON YOU- Wait, how is he real then? I thought Inner demons that you just had in your head?" Sharon says, managing to grab his arm and inspect him like he's a new species.

"Alice~~! I didn't know our little rabbit had such evil things in her head." Break says in his serious-cheerful tone, placing his hands on my head than pressing his face against his hands.

"Shut up, Clown." I mutter, shoving him away.

"So does this mean Alice really is part demon?" Leo questions. I hit him on the head. "Alice." He whines, turning sharply to look at me.

I shrug. "You asked for it." I turn to look back at Abyss who is struggling away from Sharon.

"Well," Starts Sharon. "If you really are part demon, then we can take down Abyss!"

Abyss let's out a girly shriek. I snort as he starts to ball like a child. "His name's Abyss too." I state. Sharon gasps. "Sorry!" She squeals, hugging abyss before punching him on the head. "And don't think I forgive you for hurting Alice!" Sharon sasses before walking away.

I sigh. Typical Sharon.

* * *

><p><em>BANG! BANG! BANG! <em>The sound of guns ring through my head piece, alerting me there's danger.

"DAMMIT I SAID LEFT, OZ! _LEFT_!" There's a small giggle from my head piece.

"_Sorry Alice! But if I went left then I'd get no fun in the chase!" _Oz laughs innocently. My heart thumps louder as I watch Oz through the security cameras.

"Break turn right! Sharon keep going, you're still clear! Leo hide against the right wall! Rufus retreat into a hiding spot, their closing in!" I yell, as my eyes scan quickly over the cameras.

"_Turning right!_"

"_Tell me if anyone gets close to the door and I'll shoot 'em!_"

"_Hidden._"

"_Where's a good hiding spot?_"

I sigh at Rufus and his bad sight for hiding.

"Hide under the clothed table, Rufus! cards are far too stupid now go!" I look over more of the cameras and mutter a soft 'Dammit.' under my breath.

"Gil retreat you hear me?! RETREAT!" I screech, typing quickly to try and lock the doors near his area to prevent any more of those damn chains from appearing.

I let out a hissing noise as I quickly scan everyone's where abouts.

I sigh. "Abyss, is the stationing clear?" I growl as I pick up my laptop and push in my headpiece a bit more.

Abyss turns my way and nods. I sigh, pulling out my hand gun. "It's time to move, cards are coming through the hallways!" I hiss.

"Then where to?" Abyss questions back, gripping the his pistol. I quickly look around. "The air vents!" I hiss, rushing over to the big enough to crawl-through space. I kick the metal barrier with my combat boot, having in give in and fall off. I beckon Abyss in and we slowly put the air vent cover back in place just as the hallway doors open we hold our breathes.

"I could've sworn I heard yelling." hisses a voice.

I glance at my laptop, the voices not fading as I crawl farther into the vents. "Leo the computer base is just to the next hall and the first door on your left! you're almost there!" I whisper shout.

"Dave, did you hear that?" I quiet instantly and Abyss points his gun at the vents entrance.

I look back at my camera, noticing Sharon grabbing the item we need and Leo on the computers. "How much longer, Leo?" I hiss.

"_Around a minute._"

I sigh quietly as I hear the footsteps of people from outside group louder.

I glance at Rufus's screen. He's not close to grabbing his requested items. I let out a sigh as I scan through the cameras. I stop before quickly pulling of my head piece.

"Abyss, watch and guide them." I hiss, shoving the head piece into his hands. "Wha-What?" He whispers. "Wh-what are you doing?" He questions quietly. "I'm going to help, if you can't think contact me." I tap my head.

"Where are you going? If you die I die too ya' know?!" he whisper shouts.

"I'm going to help." I whisper back. "Gil's an idiot for not retreating so now I've gotta clean up the damn mess. If I die I grant you full permission to turn into a human.-" (Is that even possible?") "-I'll be borrowing your-I mean, our powers if needed." I state, kicking the vents door free and shooting the two unsuspecting chains. I shove the vent door back onto place whispering "Good luck." as I pull away.

If you're wondering what the hell is going on, we happen to be on a mission in one of Abyss's-The secret group-databases. Yeah, time has gone fast and I was appointed to watch over them only after three weeks of training but now...

I purse my lips as I kick open another door into another room. If Gil was in the west wing hallway near Leo then...

I shot another chain and continue to walk through hallways.

_There's a guy sneaking up behind you. _Abyss's voice rings through my head and I quickly turn around, aiming my gun at a man who's aiming at me. He pulls the trigger and I jump to the side, the bullet grazing my skin. I shot him quickly, watching his body crumple to the ground.

_They're bad people who want you and others dead, remember that. _I gulp, nodding at my own advice.

Quickly reaching the end of an empty hall I pull open the door to see Gil and a bunch of chains in a gun fight. I duck just in time to dodge a silver bullet. I roll to a wall blocking me from view.

_How convenient. _

I turn and quickly start shooting with my hand gun, starting to backup Gil.

"I TOLD YOU TO RETREAT, DAMMIT!" I screech at him. His eyes widen at my appearance and he stops shooting. I manage to tackle him before anyone can shot him. "Are you an idiot!? DON'T STOP SHOOTING!" I turn and start to rejoin the fight, starting to back out close to the door, dragging Gil by the collar of his jacket. I manage to get to the door, slamming the cool iron and pulling Gil onto his feet. "You're an idiot you know that?" I hiss as we start to spirit back to Abyss.

_Warning, guys comin' your way from behind and front. _I curse under my breath as Abyss sends me a mental message.

_Are the other guys ready to go? _

_Yep, we might need to abandon you guys but Oz and I are protesting. _

I curse once more. "Great job shit head." I mutter at Gil, pulling out my gun. I'm almost out of ammo.

I huff. "It'd be best if they really just did abandon." I mutter.

Gil sighs. "Did Abyss..?"

I nod quickly. "Have my back." I state suddenly. "What? Why?" Gil asks.

I huff. "Just do it!" I scream at him, shocking him.

I shake my head and point my gun at the entrance to the long hallway. The door bursts open a few seconds later and I open fire, shooting them down and all to quickly I'm out of Ammo. I result to kicking and punching, managing to beat a few people up before the entrance is clear.

"Gil com' on it's-"

I stop, noticing how many guys he's fighting off.

I growl. "Damn me and my life." I mutter, running into the fight.

I manage to fight in the front a bit, ready to take on anyone before noticing Gil is totally vulnerable in the back and that a few bastards have decided to drop by.

I manage to screech "GIL!" Before diving forward.

I hiss as the bullet pierces my abdomen but manage to keep my ground as the world goes blurry. I gulp and manipulate the shadows To grab the men in a choke hold.

_"Just think you are the shadow following someone, you just have to think about moving after their every move!" Abyss points out._

_"You think that's easy?" I hissed back to him, my hand stretching to the shadows._

_Abyss shakes his head. There's silence before Abyss suddenly gasps and says in the most obviously fake surprise voice "Gil! How could you call Alice a woman incapable of controlling powers you don't even have!?" _

_Knowing it was fake but still pissed anyways I snapped out. "YOU!" I shriek, the shadows willing over to him and punching him dead on in the abdomen. We went silent, Gil's groan filling the air. Abyss gives a cheeky smile. "Good job, Alice!" _

They fall to the ground dead and I turn around, commanding the shadows to do the same thing.

"So you finally help me?" Gil asks, not noticing my wound. I cover it with my sweater. No need to worry him when we can still get out.

I smirk, though my world is starting to spin. "I'm your knight in shining armor, now I suggest we get going." I state, wincing at the feeling of pain in my gut.

_You've had your leg bones snapped in half by a car, this should be no problem. It's just a bullet. _I tell myself, but it doesn't stop me from grimacing.

The two of us run -Me managing a light jog as a substitute- away.

"I thought you were faster than this, Alice?" Gil taunts teasingly. I let a light cackle escape my throat and glare at him. "I would be faster if I wasn't saving your damn ass!" I hiss, running through the hallways with him.

The escape to the front is almost way to easy and we all manage out safely, Oz having a few scrapes from fighting, Rufus, a fat purple bruise from tripping and Sharon, a sprained ankle from falling.

Vincent sighs as we take off in the large white van (Yes, like one of those kidnapping ones in the movies).

"Well thank god no had anything real major." States Leo, smiling softly.

I wince at the pain from my wound. Now would be a good time to tell them...

"Hey Alice... Are you okay?" Oz questions suddenly, eyebrows furrowing in concern. I can't answer because I cough up blood instead. Their eyes widen as I release the hem of my jacket to reveal the bullet hole in my abdomen. I smile uneasily as I stumble a bit. "I...I'm gl...glad you're all.. okay.." I whisper before tipping over to my right as the car turns.

I hit the side of Gil before crashing to the ground, my eye-sight going hazy. Abyss lets out a shriek.

"Alice!"

The world changes to a inviting darkness.

* * *

><p>I let loose a groan, blinking slightly at the harsh light that attacks my eyes.<p>

I sit up slowly looking around and then at my chest, pulling up my large sweater(Vincent replaced my old one) to look for any sign of a wound. There's no bandages, no scar, no nothing. Was I dreaming about the fight?

I blink, noticing I'm in my room at the vine-covered house, our 'base' as Break calls it.

I saunter up, stretching my back. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, my toes grazing the soft carpet underneath my feet. I stand up, stretching my back again as I walk to the door.

I walk through the twisty hallways before getting to the living room/kitchen where everyone conveniently seems to be. I let out a lazy yawn, which catches everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone.. I had the craziest dream you-"

"ALICE!" Everyone screeches rushing over to me, Oz being the first to tackle me.

"Oz! What are you-?!"

"STUPID ALICE!" His screams are muffled in my neck.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED YOURSELF!" Gil finishes for Oz. I blink. "Wha-..?" I look at them confusedly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We replayed that footage through the security cameras.. You don't remember taking a bullet for Gil? There's a scar on your stomach to prove-"

"There isn't a scar." I interrupt Vincent, cocking my head.

"And- Wait, what do you mean there's no scar!?" Vinecent questions loudly in surprise. I nod, pulling up my sweater to show my stomach.

"Wha-What?!" Sharon yells, gripping the sides of her head.

Abyss shakes his head. "Do none of you remember what I told you?" He asks, sipping what I assume is coffee.

"No!" Yells Oz, pulling away from me. "We were to busy worrying about Alice!" He points out. Abyss huffs, placing a hand on his temple.

"Well, my studies-"

"YOU HAVE NO STUDIES!" screeches Sharon.

"-have proved that demons heal quickly because Alice supposedly killed me in her mind but I healed within a few days, showing that demons heal quickly." Abyss states, sipping his coffee.

"But shouldn't there at least be a scar!?" Vincent inquires.

Abyss shrugs. "They say love leaves no scars." Abyss elucidates, snorting.

I hiss, cheeks burning brightly. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH G-"

"Are you so sure?" he demands innocently.

"YOU BASTARD! I-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Again? That's not nice." He replies, turning around and marching away, still sipping his coffee.

"That little bastard! He's such a dick!" I thunder.

"Heard that!"

"I DON'T CARE!" I screech back.

I cross my arms, cheeks bright red and I stick my tongue out in his direction. I huff and stumble up. "Well, I'm going to eat something. All of you, get on with your daily lives. And also, how long have I been out?"

"Just a mere day." Sharon replies back. I sigh, running a hand through my hair. Thank god yesterday was Friday.

I stop. "What did my parents say about me?"

Sharon shrugs. "Vincent said you were staying over." she turns around and begins a conversation with Break. Life moves on.

I sigh as I eat breakfast.

I sit alone at the big dinning room table, looking outside at Leo, who's laughing at Elliot who happens to be stuck in a tree. Rufus, Break, Abyss and Sharon are having a tea party. Oz and Noise are chatting. My eyes soften. Noise and I still haven't talked. I sigh and take a sip of my hot-cocoa.

Gil sits beside me and tension fills the air. We don't speak to each other, awkwardly looking away from each other.

"Alice..?"

"Hm..?"

"What Abyss said earlier-"

"Don't believe him! he's going crazy." I laugh and cough nervously, turning away.

"Because it's not like he hears all the thoughts that go through my mind annnnnnd I'm gonna shut up." I end my blubbering and stuff my food into my mouth.

Gil snorts, twiddling with is fingers.

I sigh and continue to eat my food.

"Gil...?" I stop suddenly, glancing at him.

He looks up. "Yes?"

"Why do you ask?"

An in instant Gil's face flushes red.

"No-Not im-im-import-important!" he stutters quickly, waving his hands around. I raise an eyebrow but nod.

"If it wasn't so important, why were you questioning me?" I ask, narrowing my eyes and cocking my head.

He shakes his head. I snort. "Well, okay then."

Silence until..

"You're really oblivious, Alice." I glance at him.

"Ehh?"

"You really don't understand why I was asking those questions, don't you?" he mutters.

I blink. "Well yeah I mean.. it's not like you're in love with me so it's.."

I stop, noticing the way Gil's frozen and it just hits me.

"Oh.." I state looking away, face blushing furiously.

"Uh-huh." he mutters.

I watch as my hand slowly meets Gil's intertwining our fingers.

We glance at each other before turning red again and facing away, hands still locked together.

_You saved him from a bullet, made out with him and he makes your heart nearly explode. Yep, I think I'm in love..._

_But Oz too... _I nearly shake my head but stop myself, instead glancing at Gil again. I hear rain start to patter against the window.

Gil glances at me again but doesn't look away this time. My heart's starting to pound faster that I almost want to take the butter knife next to the butter platter and stab myself to get it to stop.

Gil's face moves closer.

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodo__hgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodo__hgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodo__hgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodo__hgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodo__hgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod _

I slowly find myself moving my face too, tilting just a bit so his lips can smoothly rest on mine. His arms wrap slowly around my waist as mine wrap around his neck, tugging his face just a bit closer and-

"I SHIPPPPP IT~!" Squeals a voice. Gil and I jump away from each other, turning in the direction of the voice. Everyone who was outside stands by the exit to get outside (By the kitchen) is watching us. I turn bright red, looking at my feet and trying to ignore Oz's look.

Pain and sadness.

I almost want to yell _I'm sorry! _at him.

_All fair in love and war. _Abyss states in my head.

_How long have you been here?! _I shriek in my brain.

_Long enough.. _Mutters Abyss, his voice fading out.

* * *

><p>Awkward silence. Oz sat there as I downloaded everything onto the hard drive.<p>

He stuffed a gun onto his leg holster. Oz, Sharon, Noise, Break, Leo, Rufus and Vincent were going on a mission. Gil was told to watch after me and I wasn't aloud to go because of what I did last time.

"Soo.." I say, breaking the silence. Oz glances my way.

I sigh. "I'm sorry." I apologize slowly.

Oz's eyes glance my way once more, Green meeting purple. "For what?" He asks. "Alice, there's nothing to be sorry f-"

"But-But Gil and I got together so suddenly and.. I.. I just ditched your feelings... I hope I didn't-"

Oz chuckles, getting down on the ground next to me and taking my hands off the laptop keyboard.

"Alice, it's okay." He states, smiling.

"But-But.. I just.. I mean I'm so horrible I just-"

"I'm fine Alice, as long as you're happy."he determines, smiling.

"But you deserve to be happy t-"

"I _AM_ happy." Oz

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He chuckles. He gives me a warm smile.

"I'm happy because how can I love Alice if I can't make sure she's happy? and knowing she's happy is enough to keep me happy."

My eyes widen at his words as he starts to exit the room.

"Oz-!" He closes the door, leaving me in silence.

He doesn't open the door. I walk over to the door, eyes starting to glisten with tears.

I press my forehead against the door. "I'm sorry... I.." I shut my eyes and close my mouth.

I wait there for a minute or two. "I love you too." I whisper, so quiet I barely hear it myself.

The rest of the time waiting for the others to get back is eating dinner with Gil and Abyss-Who, for some reason, needs to eat too- in silence.

I finish downloading all the information and sit around, wondering if everything's going okay with the others. When they arrive I almost want to yell at them for worrying.

"Hey you guys!" I say once they get back from the railing of the second floor, over looking the door.

The others smile softly but they look kind of sad.

That's when I notice. My eyebrows furrow together as I rush down the stairs.

"Where's Oz?" I ask, lips pursing together as I tilt my head.

Sharon opens her mouth but she bursts into tears and runs away, up the stairs and to what I presume is her room.

I look back at the others. "Is he still in the car?" I ask, looking back and forth between all of them.

Looking for my best friend.

"Alice..." Leo whispers.

"What?" I ask, taken aback at how soft his voice is. it's almost as if he thinks he'll crack me. Like I'm a delicate China doll that, with the slightest touch, will shatter me.

"Oz was..."

"He was what?!" My voice is demanding, wanting them to just say it.

they glance at each other as I scan quickly over them again and again.

"Oz was captured, Alice."

My eyes widen and my heart feels like it explodes, blood ringing through my ears.

"The mission was much more over-bearing then we thought and-"

"So you just left him there!?" I bark, taking a step back.

Noise speaks up as Gil enters the room, eyes mixed with confusion.

"We tried our best to save him but-"

I point at her as I interrupt. "You left me in the darkness without a best friend and now you let my other best friend get captured!? WHAT THE HELL!? I-I... WHY DOES EVERYONE I CARE FOR TURN THEIR BACKS ON ME!?" I screech, turning around and sprinting away into my room.

I slam the door and let out a sob.

I punch the wall softly so I don't end up breaking it...

Again.

I collapse to my knees as I start to cry out.

"Where are you when I need you..." I rasp between sobs.

"Oz..."

Leo's voice.. The tone he used really had described me.

Only now, I was a broken china doll. Cracks decorating a porcelain face.

And there wasn't any toy maker that could fix me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY UWAHHHHHH IT'S NOT MY FAULT WE NEED DRAMA! There was supposed to be Ozxalice but dammit! The chapter got longer than I expected. So it'll all be in the next chapter.<strong>

**ALICE AND GIL ARE TOGETHER! *GASPSSSSS!***

**Well, I hope you don't hate me-**

**Oz: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't want Gil to touch my Alice!"**

**Gil: Have her then! I don't want her-**

**Fantasy: Why yes you do Gil, if I didn't make it obvious in the book your supposed to be IN LOVE WITH HER *Elbows Gil***

**Alice: But I don't wanna date seaweed head!**

**Fantasy: HAS THE BOOK MADE IT NOT OBVIOUS THAT YOU AND OZ WILL GET TOGETHER IN THE ENDING!? MY OZxALICE PARTS ARE USELESS YA' KNOW!**

**Alice+Oz+Gil: No.**

**Fantasy: You know what!? I'M DONE! Leo, you broke the news to Alice about Oz, now do the disclaimer, I'm too pissed! *Storms of***

**Leo:...Fantasy doesn't own us and you don't care. You just like the fanfiction-We hope- and are reading it. Good for you.**

**BEFORE I LEAVE I WANTED TO SWITCH TO OZ'S POV AFTER HE ADMITS HE LIKES ALICE BUT I DIDN'T SO I'LL WRITE TO YOU WHAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE! It's in Third person POV**

_**OZ-OZ-OZ **_

**OZ EXITED THE ROOM, SHUTTING THE DOOR AS HE HEARD ALICE CRY OUT. **

He didn't make any move to reopen the door instead, leaning his back against it as shameful tears escaped his eyes. He heard a meek "I'm sorry.." from the other side of the door and muffled a sob, quickly getting up and rushing to his room.

He shut the door and once again leaned his back against yet another door. A sob wracked his throat as he violently clenched the fabric of the area his heart is. He tugged on the fabric and shook his head, letting the clear, crystal like tears fall from his cheeks.

A bitter smile coated his lips.

"Alice.." he cooed softly to himself.

"I love you so much and I want you to be happy..." His voice cracked.

"I'm sorry I lied." He whispers. "But I can't be happy, If I don't have Alice in my arms."

**UWAHHHH OZ I'M SORRY, YOU POOR BABY!**

**LET'S GET ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER..**

**I'M SORRY OZ! **

**NEXT CHAPTER-**


	10. Sugar Addict

**NEW CHAPTER FINALLY PICKING UP AFTER THAT CLIFF-HANGER!**

**Man, I'm a bitch. :P I realize it's been a long time since I've done Oz's POV... Oh, this chapter isn't in Oz's POV, if that's what you're thinking :)**

**Anyways, Let's continue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ALICE-ALICE-ALICE<strong>_

_**Fear is stupid. So are regrets. -Marilyn Monroe **_

**IT HAD BEEN A WEEK SINCE OZ HAD BEEN CAPTURED.**

To me, that was a big deal because we was still part of the world. He was going to school but he never talked to me, or Sharon, or anyone for that matter.

I was dying on the inside.

_Had they manipulated him? Has he joined their side? What the hell is going on!? _

So I lay here on the couch at our 'Base' wondering what the hell could be happening when Leo starts shrieking bloody murder and running downstairs, laptop in his hands.

"EVERYONE! EVERYONE!" He screams in distress, glasses bouncing on his nose as he sloppily tries to readjust them into a perfect manner. He slams the laptop down on the living room table, everyone quickly crowding around a blackened screen.

"Uhmm, not to rain on your parade, Leo, but what's so exciting about this blank screen?" Gil asks, glancing up.

Leo places a finger on his lips to silence Gil and presses the space bar. A video pops to life, a man lifting his hand off the screen. A creepy mask covers his face, like those of horror movies. He slowly backs away from the camera, revealing the background and my eyes widen.

"Speak boy." the voice is a gruff demand as he kicks Oz's-Who happens to be currently chained to the wall- leg. Oz's green eyes flash. He huffs loudly, turning to stare at the camera.

"I'm being held captive, blah, blah, blah. In order for me to get out of here we need to make a deal, blah, blah, blah-" Oz's eyes widen and he coughs up blood as the man to the side kicks him quickly, lashing out at his exposed, bruised chest, clothes sloppily torn to the side swaying with Oz's movements. I subconsciously whimper but no one seems to notice other than Leo.

"Speak what you were told." The man demands. Oz glares at the man, blood dripping from the corners off his lips. "I'll speak the way I want to or I won't speak at all, got it?" Oz hisses. The man's blue eyes narrow but he let's Oz continue. "Anyways, The deal is to hand Alice over-" My eyes widen and Gil grips my hands tightly, so tight his knuckles turn white. "-Or I'll be killed within three days. If you're willing to make the deal meet at Sablier, the run down town. You have a day to decide." Oz flinches as the man glares at him. He nods in approval. Oz quickly looks at the camera as the man starts to walk away.

"Any last words to your friends, Vessalious?" The man questions. Oz nods, face flushing red. He glances at the camera. "I know you, Alice." My eyes widen as he starts to talk to me through the computer. "And if I know you well enough I know you'll trade yourself out. Don't you even try, Baskerville." I gulp, tears falling from my eyes.

_Stupid Oz! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

"I don't care how important you think I am to you, don't you goddamn even try, you hear me, Baskerville?! I will not stand for you to get hurt. I won't let you risk your life for me! That goes for you too, Gil! But mostly Alice, I know what shit you might pull off."

"Is that all, Vessalious?" The man questions, looking ready to turn off the camera. Oz huffs, turning to look at the camera again. "I'm talking to all of you guys, don't even try. If you still care about me, you'll make sure Alice is safe. Alice," He gulps, turning bright red. "I love you, dammit." The screen goes blank and my face is burning, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks. I slam the laptop shut. "WELL DAMN YOU TOO, OZ!" I screech, seething. I angrily wipe away at the tears.

Leo starts talking. "I've tracked where the building is but.." His voice trails off.

"I want to switch places with Oz." I state finally, after a bunch of whimpering sobs escape my mouth.

Everyone freezes. "Alice, you heard what Oz said."

I glare at Sharon. "I don't care what he said, I'm not letting that-that idiot die on me!" I hiss, crossing my arms.

"Alice-"

"I won't just stand here and let Oz die!" I scream, storming upstairs. I rush to my room, slamming the door shut and collapsing onto my bed, tears drenching my pillow. By now, this is a normal thing, me staying over here, my parents know where I am, not actually knowing I'm in a conspiracy group but hey, I'm still here aren't I?

Before long I'm blinking myself to a drifting sleep, tugging me from the dark, depressing world and into a colorful dream.

* * *

><p>"Alice..."<p>

_hmm... Vanessa's voice..._

"Alice!"

_Ughh.. Shut up, please._

"ALICE!" I bolt upwards, finding myself in a white room, Vanessa kneeling before me. "Wha-What?" I cough, sputtering like a car engine roaring to life. I glance crazily around, taking in the milky whiteness surrounding me.

Vanessa huffs, moving up from her bending position so quickly her head literally topples off. I let out a screech and she scrunches her eyebrows.

"Sorry Al, This happens a bit." She grabs her removed head, slowly placing it back on her stump of a neck. She 'Hummph's moving her neck around, her head making stuttering movements after it. She sighs, cracking her fingers and placing a hand before me, helping me up. her fingers spread warmth through my body, reminding me off the last dream I had with her in it.

"Vanessa, what are you doing here?" I question, moving to face her as I grip the sides of my clothing that was traveled with me to the dream world.

Vanessa smiles, rolling on the balls of her feet. "We're here to make a decision!" she giggles happily, her head falling off again.

"Shit." she hisses, a line of curses stringing along afterwards.

"Sorry 'bout that." She states again, placing her head back on her stump of a neck.

She smiles, tugging me along as a blue, purple hole rips through the pure white walls. she tugs me into darkness. we're practically floating, like we're swimming only I ca breath and move at my own speed, no water fatigue. "Vanessa, what are we doing here?" I ask, glancing back at her. I stifle a snort as Vanessa's body swims after her head. "It's like, zero gravity in here.. That's off topic, anyways, we're here to make a decision as said earlier!" Vanessa states, grabbing my hand with hers (The other hand, holding her head) and tugging me along.

I sigh. "What decision?" I question as we float through the silky blackness. It was as if someone had placed a velvet blanket over my head, making it hard for me to see anything.

"Why, the decision of chasing after Oz, or letting him go!" She states, finally letting go of my hand. We seem to have reached our destination. A large chunk of earth with a large picnic table atop green grass and vines that hung off the side of the large chunk of earth. We float onto the earth, gravity reappearing and pulling us down. The picnic table was covered in a red silk table cloth, treats and assortments covering it in a crazy manner. Vanessa beckons to have me take a seat and slowly a dark mist appears.

It stands still for a few seconds before taking the form of B-rabbit. I snort. "Oh, hello, rabbit." I state dryly. It blinks it's crimson eyes, wiggling it's grey nose as it sets it's scythe down, taking a seat on one of the large, rounded seats. A swirl of black forms next to me, quickly forming into klutzy Abyss who ends up slamming his forehead onto the corner of the table.

"Fuck!" he hisses, snapping upwards quickly, grabbing his forehead. He glances around widely. "Alice, where the hell are we?" I sigh, taking a sip from a tea cup that had magically filled itself with steaming tea. Cherry tea, I realize as I continue to drink. "We're in the dream scope... I think?" I glance at B-rabbit, who's nose twitches and he nods.

"Dream.. scope?" Abyss asks, hesitantly lifting the cup of tea to his lips and taking a sip. B-rabbit nods again, eating what seems to be a carrot cake. "This is one of the only places you cannot access. When Alice doesn't want you here you aren't here. She seems to be granting you access right now, though." His nose twitches as he stiffs the air. "You smell like mortal blood." He states simply, blinking.

Abyss sighs. "Probably because I've had to kill some 'mortals'." he mutters. B-rabbit's ears twitch, signalling he heard but he does nothing to reply.

"So Alice, about Oz-"

"I want to save him!" I quickly interrupt, standing in my seat.

B-rabbit nods. "Yes, but you must consider what will happen." I huff at his wise words that I can't argue with. I cross my arms as I slouch in my seat. "Anyways." B-rabbit starts. "Explain what you're thinking, Alice."

I huff. "I want to save Oz, I don't care what everyone thinks I want to save him."

B.R sighs. "You've stated that before, but why, Alice, why must you save him? Why do you worry about him so?"

I growl at him, crossing my arms which had unfolded again.

"Because he's my best friend! I don't want my best friend hurt. Plus I guess I owe him for instantly rejecting his feelings for me." I state, placing my head in my palms, laying the weight of my head on my elbows.

I glance at B.R through my fingers. He huffs, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all? Is he really just your best friend? Do you really want to save him over a simple conflict as such as that?" He asks, blinking and eating another carrot cake.

"It's not just a simple conflict! He might end up dead and I can't let myself go on knowing he's not gonna be there! Knowing he's not going to smile, or-or, laugh, or joke around, or be stupid, or be right next to me!" I yell at B.R.

B.R sighs. "Alice, people learn to forget these things and move on. Live on no m-"

"But I can't!" I state, my voice rising. "I-I-"

"You can't?" B.R questions, sipping his tea. "Then consider yourself dead, Alice. If you can't live without him than you have a better chance of finding Vincent's keys in your pockets when you wake up. You can live without him. Is it just you don't want to live without him? You don't want him to leave you... Ever?"

I blink, feelings, emotions boiling in my head. "I don't know anymore! I just know I can't stand still knowing he might get hurt, or might get killed just because people want to use me for whatever damn reason!" I screech, slamming my face into the table in frustration.

"Alice, do you understand what you're saying?"

I huff, tugging at my hair. "Yes I do!"

B.R's nose twitches as he messily eats another carrot cake. "Then what exactly are you saying?"

"That I want to save Oz!" I say matter-of-factly. "Is that to hard to understand?!"

B.R shakes his head. "Alice, you're saying you're in love with Oz."

I freeze up.

"Wh-What makes you say that!?" I screech, crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at the plush black bunny. His nose twitches once more. "Would the great Alice Baskerville ever show this much anger, sadness and willingness at the thought of someone else? Would you really every do that for Sharon? Or Leo, or Elliot, or Break, or Vincent? Or Gil, or Noise, or Lottie? Would you really, Alice?" He questions.

"If they told you to _not_ give yourself up you know you would listen. So why is it so different for Oz? The answer is simple. You're in love with him and the mere thought of losing him is to much to bare. You'd rather yourself die than have to lose him. Isn't that right, Alice?"

I sit there, mouth opening and closing. Was it true? if it was, then was I lying to myself? About loving Gil? About all of my feelings? Was my head playing games?

I don't know anymore.

Tears start to leak down my face. Do I really and honestly love Oz? Were the feelings I have for him not forced?

**_Yes. _**

The kiss, the hugs, smiles, laughter. Him breaking through my walls like it was walking two steps forward. Was all of that love? The funny feelings in my chest, the jealously when he was with Lottie? Was all of this because I was scared to lose him? Because I wanted him to myself? because I honesty loved him?

Because I honestly love him?

I shake my head. I don't know anymore.

"I.. I don't know." I mutter meekly, placing my arms on the table and burying my face in them.

"Do you really not know, Alice? Think for a bit Alice-"

"I have thought." I hiss, head popping up. "But I really don't know." I whisper.

B.R sips his tea before dabbing his mouth with a snow colored napkin, crumbs tumbling off his plush black fur.

"Well, how do you think of Oz?"

I pause. "He's an idiot." I start, eyebrows furrowing together. "But he's soft and caring. He's like rainbows and flowers. He's gentle when he's around the people he considers family but rough when one of us is threatened. He's like... happiness... He's like my bright, wonderful sun." I state slowly, like speaking might kill me.

B.R smiles eyes twinkling. "Then that is all the proof you need."

The world I sit in fades into a inky blackness, leaving me alone with Abyss. We glance at each other. Abyss huffs. "Saving Oz?"

I smile and nod. He sighs. "You get yourself killed I'm dying with you."

"It's not like you had a choice."

"..."

"..."

"Low blow, Alice."

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p>It was still night time when I woke up but I really didn't need a wake up call. I sneaked through hallways, weaving through furniture and walls. I stuffed a gun in a leg holster before strapping that on. I grabbed a tool belt, stuffing weapons and traps. When I'm finally done I sneak back to my room, pulling on my jacket and fumbling for everything. I walk out and into the hallway, about to sneak down the stairs when...<p>

"We knew you'd try to do this."

I freeze, glancing at my friends. I huff. "I'm going to save him." I state stubbornly.

"Alice, you need to stop this. Oz said he doesn't want you going."

"I don't give a damn on what he says! I'm the great and powerful Alice!" I retort proudly.

Sharon shakes her head. "Alice, we'll keep you here by force if we have too. We can't have you leaving, do you know how many lives are on the line?" Sharon points out, taking a step forward.

Gil sighs, walking up to me and taking my hands. "I want to save him too.. I want to save him so much.. but.." He shakes his head, tears slipping from golden eyes. "Alice.. we can't.. If you love me you'll stay."

Oh god. No, you didn't just...

Damn it Gil! I gulp, sighing. "I know I should stay. It's foolish of me to think I can save Oz."

Sharon smiles sadly. I let go of Gil's hand and take a step towards them. "And that's why.." I take a deep breath, head in shambles.

"That's why I've got to do **_this_**." A look of confusion split across their face and Gil blocks the staircase. I don't aim for the staircase, though. I shot across the hallway, full speed. I hit the window, shattering the glass and flying into the night air. I will my body to aim towards the side of the house as I tumble downwards, grabbing at the strong vines. Some of the vines break as I desperately grab the plants limbs. Broken glass tinkles around me as I grab the vines and slide downwards.

I growl to myself. How the hell am I going to get to the building where they keep Oz? There's the possibility of him already being moved too. I stuff my hands in my pockets but pull them out once they hit something cold and sharp. Keys.

I pull them out, running towards the cars. I read the note that was stuck to them as I run.

_Vincent's motorcycle keys. The likeliness of you saving Oz was lower than getting these keys. But I figure you can do it. -B. Rabbit_

_P.S Oz is in a small house by the Coppernickel stream (A/N Made up place), the men have moved him there so the others most likely won't find you. Good luck._

I smile rushing to Vincent's motorcycle and hopping on before going at full speed to coppernickel stream. It's amazing I've managed to stay on the bike for so long considering I can barely handle these things.

I do make it to the stream, preparing my gun for a fight. Just as B.R said a small house is lit at the mouth of the stream, talking coming from the inside.

I gulp and sneak inside. I can hear Abyss in my head. _There's men in the living room, kill them first but you'll alert everyone else. Use our powers to quickly kill them off but you're still going to alert everyone. _I nod to myself as I sneak through the house. I reach the entrance to the living room. The shadows follow my lead, me willing them to strangle them. Their coughing, wheezing and struggling alerted the house. Plates and cups smashed from restless limbs. Finally lifeless bodies crashed to the ground as men jumped into the room. I already feel tired so I take out my pistol, aiming it at a man's head.

I shot, revealing my spot and starting a fight. I crawl across the room and use my powers to conceal myself. I manage to take out a few guys before someone gets to close. I grab my knife from my pocket and knock his gun from his hands before rolling across the floor to retrieve both of the fallen items. I point the gun and him and shoot while chucking the knife at another man. It hit's his shoulder with a _Slurrrice! _noise. He coughs up blood as he pulls out the knife and I focus on another victim. My leg sweeps the area around me, tripping two men who were to close for comfort. I shot one, using my powers to stab the other with a solidified shadow. I jump from my place as a bullet pierces my shoulder. I ignore the stinging pain as I jump up.

I slam the but of my gun into the face of a man, sending him stumbling backwards as I dodge a bullet. My arm stings as I punch a man. I hiss but ignore it overall. I duck downward to avoid a knife to the stomach before grabbing the mans leg and throwing him at a wall.

_Alice! try using your powers to conjure fog, that should confuse them! _

I do as told, managing a thick fog. I swish through the fog, my noise sending men into panic as the start to randomly shoot everywhere, alerting me of there whereabouts.

I do get shot in the leg though. I gulp and ignore it as I manage to walk over and using my powers to slice through them like a butcher does meat.

_I totally forgot how fun using our powers to slaughter people was... Not that I want to do it everyday.. Maybe. _

I huff at his words and continue to fight as the fog thins out. Lifeless bodies strewn across the floor. Blood painting the walls to my horror. I gulp and stumble through the bodies.

I grip a knife in my hand and a gun with only one bullet. Wow, I'm screwed. I'm far to tired to use my powers and it'll be amazing if I can even run or throw a few punches.

I rush through rooms, looking everywhere for Oz. On my fourth to last room I find him. He's chained up and a man has a gun pointed at the door.

I blink at the man. "Gruner? What the hell!" I screech. Why was Rufus's cousin here!? "Alice." he states calmly, like holding a girl at gun point is ordinary. In this case, it actually might.

"Come any closer, I'll shoot." He snarls.

I laugh. "would you really hurt me? aren't I the thing you wanted?" I question, taking a few steps forward. i stop as soon as he points the gun at Oz.

"Try and shoot me, I'll shoot the boy, dead in an instant."

I gulp. "Why are you doing this!?" I ask, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You were always so helpful and-"

"And what? I lost all of that to Rufus! It was time I got some power and you're bloodline can help me."

I huff, throwing my hands in the air. "Why are you targeting me?! Why not Alyss or my mother? If you touch them I will still come after you though." I state. He laughs. "Because you're so valuable. You're much more powerful than you think. And now that I've got you here, I could kill this boy and still have you in my grasp."

I gulp. His finger starts to pull the trigger and before I know what I'm doing I sprint in front of Oz, feeling more bullets find a home in my flesh. Gruner's eyes widen. He laughs. "Well, I guess I'll have to go after your family now that you're going to die. I might as well kill the boy too." I growl but cough. "Why do-" I wince. "-Why are you doing this?" I cough. He laughs. "I don't lead this, Alice. I'm merely a helper. There's more people that could pack a punch. And the leader will soon gain power." I laugh bitterly, pointing my gun at him. He laughs once more.

"Do you really think you're shot will kill me, you're too shaky to even hit me with a gun." He laughs. I gulp, nodding as blood fills my mouth.

"True." I hiss. "But I'm not using my gun." I shoot my gun in a different direction, throwing the knife and with the rest of my strength using my powers to guide the knife to my target.

The heart.

It meets it's mark and Gruner coughs, eyes wide. He falls to his knees. "You haven't won yet... Baskerville." He coughs, pulling out the knife and falling forward. "We'll win... You haven't.. seen the last of..." His words stop short.

I cough and fall next to Oz.

I smile up at his sleeping form and push myself closer. I bury my face in his neck only to pull away so I won't cough blood on him. I run my hands through his hair and kiss the base of his neck.

"Alice...?" The blonde croaks, green eyes cracking open. He coughs. "Alice... you're-"

"I love you." I interrupt, falling into a blissful darkness.

* * *

><p>I groan, sitting up as I look around.<p>

I cough, throat dry and cracked. I reach over and grab a cup of water on the stand by my bed before chugging it down.

I wipe my dry lips and look around once more.

There's bodies of sleeping people littered on a across the room and the floor. I frown, rubbing my eyes as I lean against the head board. Someone huffs, lifting their head, eyes shining with pure hope. Green meets violet. Oz bolts up, sprinting to the bed I lay on screaming "ALICE!" and waking everyone else up.

I don't get to see everyone's faces because suddenly I'm pinned between the wall and Oz. "Are you an idiot!?" He shrieks, green eyes burning into my violet ones. I blink in surprise of the watery tears slipping down his face. Suddenly he slammed his lips against mine, holding onto me as salty tears streaked down his face. He pulls away, anger evident on his face.

"I hate you, stupid Alice. You're-You're-" He makes a needy noise at the back of his throat before I find his lips on mine again, keeping me there.

It's like he doesn't even realize everyone else is just behind us. He pulls away, breathing heavily. "Idiot." He hisses, kissing me again.

"I thought... I was... gonna... loose.. you.." He growls between kisses. When he finally pulls away his eyes are blood-shoot, tears still leaking from his eyes. He shakes his head, tears flying in the still air. "You're... You're a bitch, you know that." He growls, pulling me into his arms.

He sobs shakily into my shoulder as I reply a "Yeah... I'm a real bitch." I state, rubbing my chin against his messy golden hair.

He shakes his head. "And I still can't believe.." He lets out another shaky sob. "That I'm in love with that bitch."

He slams his mouth back on mine, tongue sneaking between y lips and dancing with mine. He runs his hands up and down my body. He pulls away, letting me laugh bitterly.

"And that bitch so happens to love you too." I whisper, forgetting about everyone in the room and letting Oz connect our mouths again. He pressed me against the wall, holding me in his arms like I might disappear, clutching onto me. He didn't let go and showed no intention of letting go. His tongue danced around with mine, twisting and tugging against mine. Oz tasted like chocolate and vanilla and everything sugary sweet.

I'd found myself starting to get addicted to Sugar.

**LATE CHAPTER BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE OZxALICE HAS RETURNED!**

***DANCES***

**I'm just so Happy right now that I can't say the words. Say them for me, Gil.**

**Gil: *Sobbing like a child* Aliceee!**

**Fantasy:... Okay, so maybe someone got attached to Alice but not the point, say the words for me, Gruner!**

**Gruner: I wasn't bad! Why did you make me bad!? I hate you! UGHH! *Storms away***

**Fantasy:... Okay then, Vincent if you would-**

**Vincent: You let Alice steal my motorcycle! And we somehow found Alice! Care to explain!?**

**Fantasy: That's not important right now! It'll be in the next chapter anyways! Fine, If none of you will say the words I'll get Maka from Soul eater to do it! MAKA!**

**Maka:... nope.  
><strong>

**Fantasy:.. THAT'S IT I'M DONE! *storms away***

**Abyss: ... Fantasy only owns me so everyone else doesn't belong to her. She's only a fangirl so you shouldn't sue her.**

**GOTTA GO SO I CAN'T EDIT! EXCUSE MY MISTAKESSS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER-**


End file.
